SARANGHAE,MIANHAE
by Kyubear9597
Summary: Ganti Summary : Dua orang manusia yang menyatakan mereka tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat, Hingga mereka terjebak dalam sebuah perasaann yang dikenal dengan sebutan CINTA / Kaisoo/ Chanbaek/ GS / Don't Like? Don't Read/ ((Chapter 14 FAST UPDATE))
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Saranghae,Mianhae~**

**Author : Humaira9394**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin **

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol , Dll**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Fluff (GS)**

**Rated : T**

.

.

.

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

.

Suatu hari disebuah rumah….

.

Tok Tok Tok

.

"Kyungiee ayoo cepat bangun kau tidak sekolah?" Teriak Eomma Kyungsoo dari luar kamar kyungsoo .

..

Lalu di dalam kamar….

.

Seorang yeoja cantik masih asik menikmati mimpinya yang indah ituu..tetapi saat mendengar teriakan sang eomma….

.

.

.

BRUK

. 

.

"Shhhh,sakitt" ucap kyungsoo sambil memegangi bokongnya yang sakit akibat jatuh dari tempat tidur

.

Eomma Kyungsoo pun kaget mendengar suara jatuh tersebut dari dalam kamar kyungsoo lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar anak tercintanya itu

.

"Ya Ampunn Kyungiee,apa yang sedang kau lakukan nak?" tanya Eomma Kyungsoo

.

"Eomma,bisakah tidak usah teriak teriak " ujar kyungsoo lalu berdiri

.

"A-aah kalo begituu maafkan Eomma ne"

.

"Ne eomma gwaenchana, Akuu sudah tidak apa apa" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

.

"Umm kyungie?" panggil Eomma

.

"Ne?"

.

"apa kau tahu sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Eomma kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kea rah jam dinding.

.

"mwo? " kaget kyungsoo sambil melotokan mata bulatnya yang memang sudah bulat itu

.

"15 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi dan gerbang sekolah akan ditutup! Kalau kau tidak cepat mandi kau akan te-

.

BANG!

.

lat" ucap Eomma kyungsoo terhenti sesaat setelah melihat kyungsoo berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik mengenakan seragam sekolahnyaa dengan rambut di gerai dan dihias dengan bando berwarna pink dengan hiasan pita diatasnya. Dia sedang berlari lari karna kemungkinan dia akan telat sampai disekolah

.

"hahh~~hahh~~" Kyungsoo sedang mengatur napasnyaa dengan wajah dipenuhi dengan keringat, setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang ternyata sudah di tutup, jelas saja sudah ditutup bel masuk sekolah saja pukul 07.00 dan sekarang pukul 07.30.

.

Dari kejauhan kyungsoo dapat melihat seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya serta rambut brunette dan kulit tannya sedang berlari lari menuju ke arahnya lebih tepatnyaa ke sekolah

.

"YA! KYUNGSOO YAAA!" teriak namja tan itu sambil melambai lambaikan tangan ke arahnya itu saat jaraknya dan jarak kyungsoo kurang lebih sekitar 3 meter.

.

"Ne?" kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari bahwa itu jongin sahabatnya dari kecil sekaligus teman sebangkunya ,Kyungsoo menajamkan penglihatannya sesaat mata membulat

.

"OMO! JONGIN! "

.

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya jongin ketika ia sudah tepat di hadapan kyungsoo

.

"Aku telat Jongin!" lirih kyungsoo

.

"waeyo,kenapa bisa? Kau kan tidak pernah telat dari dulu"

.

" mengerjakan tugas dari Yesung Seongsaengnim membuatku kekurangan waktu tidurku"

.

"Ha? Memangnya ada tugas?"

.

"JANGAN BILANG KAU LUPA?"

.

"Aku tidak lupa~ Hanya saja aku tak ingat" ujar jongin yang langsung mendapat sebuah jitakkan dari kyungsoo."Sama saja bodoh!"

.

"Shh~" desis jongin "Kau ini yeoja tapi pukulannya sakit sekali"

.

"Ini! Cepat kerjakan!" suruh kyungsoo pada jongin memberikan buku tugasnya.

.

"Bolehkah?"

.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" kyungsoo malah bertanya balik. "Baiklah Baiklah aku mau" ujar Jongin

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

KRINGG!  
.

.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya pun berbunyi Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga sudah masuk ke perkarangan sekolah dan bersiap memasuki kelasnya.

.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk dibangkunya beruntung mereka karna Yesung seongsaengnim belum memasuki kelasnya jadi mereka terbebas dari hukuman Yesung seongsaengnim.

.

Pintu Kelas yang tadinya tertutup pun terbuka pertanda ada seseorang yang masuk dan dialah guru yag akan mengajarkan mereka selanjutnya….Dan pelajaran tersebut berjalan dengan lancar tanpa adanya gangguan…

.

.

KRINGG!

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi menandakan saatnya untuk makan siang..

.

"Kyung!" panggil jongin sahabat kyungsoo sekaligus teman sebangkunya

.

"Ne?"

.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?"

.

"Ani, aku membawa bekal Jongin,Waeyo?"

.

"Ahh,Geurae!"

.

"Kau mau aku temani ke kantin?" tawar kyungsoo

.

"Ah tidak us-"

.

"Ayo!" Tanpa aba aba kyungsoo berdiri dan menarik tangan jongin menuju kantin. Sesampainyaa di kantin…

.

"Jongin apa yang mau kau makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

.

"Eh? Aku" Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk dirinya.

.

"Ne,Kau ingin makan apaa? Biar aku yang pesankan!"

.

"Ahh~ aku ingin makan Tteokbokki sajaa"

.

"lalu minumnya?"

.

"Air putih dingin"

.

"Otte! Kauu tunggu disini nee!" ucap kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh jongin.

.

.

KYUNGSOO POV

.

.

Saat aku mengantri untuk memesankan pesanan Jongin,tiba tiba aku melihat seorang namja jangkung yang memikat perhatian ku..dan aku terpaku melihatnya…tiba tiba ada orang yang menepuk pundakku yang merupakan pembeli yang sedang mengantri juga.

.

"Maaf,Sudah giliran mu,bisakah kau cepat memesannya?"

.

"Ah Ne Ne…Mianhae Jeongmal Mianhae" sesalku sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada orang itu

.

KYUNGSOO POV END

.

.

JONGIN POV

.

"kemana kyungsoo kenapa lama sekali?" Batin Jongin

.

"Apa aku susul saja dia ya? Ahh tidak tidak bagaimana bila nanti aku menyusul dia tapi ternyata dia sudah ada disini" Batin Jongin lagi….

.

TAK TAK TAK

.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti terburu buru ,mungkin lebih tepatnya berlari ke arahku… karna penasaran siapa orang itu aku pun menolehkan kepala ku kearahnya. Dan ternyata orang yang sedari tadi ku cari terlihat oleh kedua mataku,….Kyungsoo, ya dia Kyungsoo! dia terlihat kelelahan sambil mengatur nafasnya….

.

JONGIN POV END

.

"Mianhae,tadi aku melamun,jadii aku tidak sadar kalau sudah giliranku memesan" Sesal Kyungsoo.

.

"Gwaenchana kyung,memangnya kau melamunkan apa?"

.

"Ughhh…aku melamunkan" kyungsoo memberi jeda ucapannya yang membuat jongin semakin penasaran "Rahasiaa…Weeee" pekik kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya

.

"Aishhh~~"

.

"Nanti aku beri tahu…tapi sekarang kita ke kelas dulu ne aku lapar! Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" Ujar kyungsoo "dan..oh ini makananmu" sambung kyungsoo memberikan makan yang tadi ia beli pada jongin

.

.

.  
SKIP TIME

.

.

KRING~~~

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, siswa siswa berhamburan ke luar kelas dan segera pulang ke rumah tapi tidak dengan dua Makhluk berbeda Gender yang sedang berada di taman …

.

"Jadi kau tadi melamunkan apa?" tanya jongin kyungsoo tak bergeming

.

"hey..Soo aku berbicara denganmu!" ujar jongin mengibaskan kedua tangannya tepat didepan wajah kyungsoo. "Kau yang tadi mengajakku ke taman…untuk berbicara…kenapa sekarang kau hanya diam?" ujar jongin lagi. "Ah? Eoh? Mianhae.." sadar kyungsoo

.

"Jadi tadi pada saat aku memesankan makanan untukmu, aku melihat seorang namja..aku merasa tertarik padanya…"

.

"lalu?" ujar jongin malas

.

"Ia tinggi,putih,dan ia mempunyai senyum yang lebar" jelas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

.

"Tinggi,Putih,Senyuman lebar? Nugu?" Batin Jongin

.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta eoh?" tanya jongin pada akhirnya

.

"Eoh? Jatuh cinta? Ugh..Molla~ " seru kyungsoo ragu

.

"hhhh~~" jongin menghela nafasnya kasar

.

"Kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo mendengar jongin menghela nafasnya kasar

.

"ani..Gwaenchana"

.

"Jongin,Kajja" ajak kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin.

.

"Eoddi?"

.

"kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"Eh? Ne,Kajja"

.

.

.

Diperjalanan Pulang hening menyelimuti mereka, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing sampai salah satu dari mereka berhenti berjalan dan….

.

"Jongin" Panggil tak bergeming . tetap berjalan lurus dengan pikiran yang melayang layang.

.

"Jongin~" Panggil kyungsoo lagi dan yang dipanggil tetap tidak menyahut

.

"JONGIN" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal lalu menahan lengan jongin hingga berhenti berjalan

.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa sejak tadi ku panggil tidak menyahut? Kau sakit"

.

"Benarkah? Aku sungguh tak dengar kau memanggilku dari tadi" sesal jongin

.

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku" ujar kyungsoo

.

"Ani…Gwaenchana…" kyungsoo menatap jongin tak percaya dengan ucapan jongin "Pasti ada masalah" batin kyungsoo lalu tak mau ambil pusing ia menarik lengan jongin. "Geurae..ayoo jalan lagi"

.

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah Jongin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur King Sizenya. "Kyungsoo tertarik dengan namja lain" batinnya

.

Drtt~~ Drtt~~

.

.

Handphone Jongin bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk tapi dia biarkan saja mungkin itu hanya pesan yang tidak penting tapi tak lama kemudian…

.

.

Banjjak jjarpge  
bitnasseotdeon  
Haengbok soge chwihae jeo gieogui biche

.

Segera jongin mengambil Handphonenya untuk melihat siapa yang menelfonnya…Jongin mengusap layar ponselnya dan menemukan nama kyungsoo yang tertera dilayar ponselnya

.

"kyungsoo" batin Jongin tanpa berbasa basi Jongin langsung mengangkat telfonnya.

.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Jongin"

.

"Ne,Waeyo Kyung?"

.

"Aku didepan rumahmu,Cepat bukakan pintu rumahmu,Kau tidak tau diluar sangatlah dingin"

.

"Depan rumah? Apa yang kau-"

.

.

PIP

.

.

"Ish! Aku belum selesai bicara" desis Jongin lalu dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu rumahnya..

.

.

KREK

.

.

"Kyung apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau kesini malam-malam? Kau tau disana banyak penculik dan kau juga harus tau kau itu wanita,pabbo" Omel jongin

.

"Jongin kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku masuk terlebih dahulu baru kau bicara"

.

"Ck! Cepat masuk..Kau ini!"

.

.

Di ruang tamu..

.

.

"Jadi apa yang membuat mu datang ke sini malam malam?" tanya jongin setelah mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu jongin.

.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu,aku bosan dirumah" ujar kyungsoo membpoutkan bibirnya. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. " dan sepertinya aku akan menginap karena aku juga sudah membawa seragam dan buku pelajaran untuk sekolah besok" ucap kyungsoo

.

"Lalu,kenapa kau tidak minta aku menjemputmu? Nanti kalau kau diculik bagaimana?" seru jongin dengan pancaran mata menatap kyungsoo cemas. Kyungsoo juga jongin sudah tak segan segan lagi untuk saling menginap. Kadang jongin menginap dirumah kyungsoo. Atau pun sebaliknya. Orang tua mereka saja sudah seperti sahabat bahkan keluarga.

.

"kkk~ sudahlah Lihat sekarang.. Aku baik baik saja bukan? Aku ada disampingmu?"

.

"Baiklah…kau ingin minum apa? Teh hangat?"

.

"Umm ide bagus"

.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Ujar Jongin lalu berjalan ke dapur.

.

Tak beberapa lama jongin kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa secangkir Teh Hangat. Lalu menaruhnya dimeja tamu depan sofa tempat kyungsoo duduk

.

"Ige,Minumlah"

.

"Gomawoo "

.

.

"Jongin,Kemana Ibumu?"

.

"Ibu dan Ayahku pergi keluar negeri untuk menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaannya" kyungsoo mengangguk angguk mengerti.

.

"berarti kau hanya sendiri jika kedua orang tuamu pergi?"

.

"ani.." kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan pandangan bertanya tanya

.

"ada bibi jung yang berkerja dirumah ini…Ia akan datang pagi dan pulang siang jika sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya disini" Kyungsoo manggut manggut

.

"Selama kita bersahabat…aku baru tau kau punya pembantu dirumahmu" seru kyungsoo

.

"Dia baru bekerja beberapa bulan yang lalu,Kyung! Mungkin aku belum memberitahumu…Tapi memang itu penting?" ujar jongin

.

"Yahh~ kau benar..Ku rasa itu tidak penting"

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"Kau tidak punya mainan kah?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"Aku tidak punya mainan untuk wanita…Aku tidak punya boneka, masak masakan"

.

"Ish! Siapa yang ingin main boneka? Masak masakan? Aku bertanya padamu kau tidak punya mainan?" ujar kyungsoo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

.

"Aku hanya punya PlayStation"

.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita main..Jongin" ajak kyungsoo

.

"Kau bisa bermain PlayStation?" tanya jongin dengan raut wajah tak percaya "Kau meremehkanku?" kyungsoo mendelik berkacak pinggang

.

"Ck! Baiklah ayo kita bermain…Jika kau kalah jangan menangis Okay? Malam malam tidak ada orang yang menjual balon!" Ujar jongin yang langsung mendapat hadiah sebuah jitakkan dari kyungsoo

.

"Ck! Ringan tangan sekali kau Kyung!" pekik jongin mengelus kepalanya

.

"Biar saja! Wleeee"

.

**TBC**

**Kritik dan saran kalian aku harapkan..Terimakasih^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Saranghae,Mianhae~**

**Author : Humaira9394**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin **

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol , Dll**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Fluff (GS)**

**Rated : T**

.

.

.

**Prev Chap**

.

"_Kau bisa bermain PlayStation?" tanya jongin dengan raut wajah tak percaya "Kau meremehkanku?" kyungsoo mendelik berkacak pinggang_

_._

"_Ck! Baiklah ayo kita bermain…Jika kau kalah jangan menangis Okay? Malam malam tidak ada orang yang menjual balon!" Ujar jongin yang langsung mendapat hadiah sebuah jitakkan dari kyungsoo_

_._

"_Ck! Ringan tangan sekali kau Kyung!" pekik jongin mengelus kepalanya_

_._

"_Biar saja! Wleeee" _

.

.

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

Diruang tengah terdapat dua manusia berbeda gender yang tengah asik bermain game. Hingga beberapa kali mereka mengumpatkan kata kata bersifat ejekkan ketika salah satu dari mereka kalah.

.

"YAAAA! JONGIN kau curang" pekik kyungsoo tak rela dirinya kalah untuk yang ke lima kalinya. Bahkan mereka baru bermain lima kali, Tapi kyungsoo tetap saja kalah! "Huh!" dengus kyungsoo sebal

.

"Ah! Aku tau kau tidak bisa bermain playstation!" Ujar Jongin cuek. Tidak melihat bahwa wajah kyungsoo sudah memerah menahan amarah.

.

"Cih! Kau curang! Jadi jangan mengataiku tidak bisa bermain playstation! Bermainlah dengan sportif" ujar kyungsoo dengan penekan disetiap katanya.

.

"Eoh? Kapan aku curang?"

.

"YAK!" pekik kyungsoo kesal lalu mengambil barangnya yang ia taruh di Sofa jongin. Lalu dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu rumah jongin. Jongin yang melihatnya pun Menyusul kyungsoo dan menahan tangan kyungsoo.

.

"Hey kau mau kemana?" ujar jongin

.

"Pulang!" ucap kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan jongin. Tapi cengkraman jongin tak kuat untuk kyungsoo lepaskan.

.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan curang! Ayo kita bermain Lagi!" ujar jongin membujuk kyungsoo agar mau kembali bermain dengannya lagi.

.

"Yaksok?" ujar kyungsoo menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan dengan cepat jongin membalas mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking kyungsoo. "Yaksok!"

.

.

.

.

"Yeah! Aku menangg! Jongin kalah! Sudah kubilang bukan! Aku jago dalam hal ini! " Ujar kyungsoo

.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku kalah! Dan aku merasa malu menjadi seorang pria!" ujar jongin. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Wae?"

.

"Aku dikalahkan oleh seorang yeoja!"

.

"Hey! Kau ini! Haha..Bukankah dari tadi kau selalu menang?" ujar kyungsoo "Walau curang" cibir kyungsoo.

.

"Hey! Tadi aku tidak sepenuhnya curang!" ujar jongin jujur

.

"Jinjja? Ah! Geotjimal!"

.

"Terserah!" ujar jongin malas lalu mendudukkan dirinya disofa

.

"Kau tidak ingin main lagi?" tanya kyungsoo memposisikan duduk tepat disebelah jongin

.

"Tidak!"

.

"Hey! Kau marah?"

.

"Tidak!"

.

"Lalu?"

.

"Molla"

.

"Ish!" desis kyungsoo lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang didudukinya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu membuka matanya lagi memandangi langit langit rumah jongin..

.

"Jongin" panggil kyungsoo. Karena tak mendapat panggilan kyungsoo kembali berucap

.

" Jongin?" panggil kyungsoo. Namun jongin tetap tak bergeming

.

"hhh~ Mianhae… Aku percaya tadi kau tak sepenuhnya curang" ucap kyungsoo

.

"…."

.

"Jongin?"

.

"JO- eoh?" kyungsoo hendak berteriak tapi saat ia menoleh ia menemukan jongin yang tengah terpejam erat.

.

"Jongin!" ucap kyungsoo melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah jongin. "hh~" kyungsoo menghela napasnya lalu berjalan ke kamar jongin mengambil selimut untuk ia pakaikan pada jongin. "Jaljayo" ujar kyungsoo Setelah ia memakaikan selimut itu kyungsoo kembali duduk di samping jongin dan tak lama ikut terlelap menaungi alam mimpi.

.

.

Pukul setengah dua pagi Jongin,, Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat dimana dia sekarang. "Kenapa aku tidur disofa?" batinnya. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menemukan kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap menghadap ke arahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut menemukan kyungsoo disampingnya dengan jarak mereka yang cukup dekat. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing, segera ia bangkit hendak menuju dapur meminum segelas air putih untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang ia rasa kering.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup ia kembali ke ruang tengah hendak tidur kembali. Ia memakaikan selimut yang tadi dipakainya pada kyungsoo. Lalu memandang wajah kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur lelap. Cantik,Manis,Lucu. Jongin mulai menyentuh wajah kyungsoo pelan merapikan poni kyungsoo yang menutupi mata indahnya.

.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa, Aku tau ini salah, Aku akan mencoba menghilangkannya, Aku tak memintamu membalasnya, Biar aku yang merasakan semua ini sendiri,Walau ini terasa sakit tapi jika Kau bahagia aku pun bahagia, karena aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo" batin jongin. Lalu tak beberapa lama ia tertidur kembali

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi . Pagi ini ia menguncir satu poni yang menutupi keningnya dan juga sebuah jam tangan berwarna biru muda yang melingkar manis ditangannya. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin yang masih asik dengan mimpinya.

.

.

"Hey! Jongin! Kau tidak sekolah?" pekik kyungsoo menghampiri jongin.

.

"…"

.

"Jongin kau tidak tau ini jam berapa? Kita bisa terlambat!" ucap kyungsoo lagi Ia kira jongin sudah bangun dan hanya memejamkan matanya saja

.

"….."

.

"YAK! JONGINN!" pekik kyungsoo kencang

.

"MWO? Wae? Wae? Ada apa?" Ucap jongin reflek terbangun dari tidurnya karena kaget mendengar kyungsoo berteriak

.

"Mandi! Lihat tinggal 30 menit lagi kita telat!" Ucap kyungsoo menunjukkan jam yang ada ditangannya.

.

"hhh~ Ku kira ada kebakaran! Tunggu sebentar lagi aku pusing bangun tiba tiba" ujar jongin kembali duduk disofa memejamkan matanya

.

"Siapa suruh bangun tiba tiba" ucap kyungsoo cuek

.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

.

"Aku tidak berteriak!"

.

"Kau berteriak DO KYUNGSOO!" Ucap jongin dengan penekanan saat menyebutkan nama kyungsoo

.

"Eoh? Ne,,Geurae,,mianhae"

.

.

.

Di sekolah~

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Buka buku catatan kalian" perintah sonsae. Lalu mulai menerangkan pelajaran. Semua Siswa mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang terkecuali kyungsoo.

.

"Yack! Kyung ireona!" panggil Jongin pelan takut terdengar sonsae

.

"Kyung bangunlah" ucap jongin mengguncang bahu kyungsoo pelan

.

"Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sonsae.

.

"Saya tidak melakukan apa apa"

.

"Geotjimal! Lalu siapa itu disampingmu?"

.

"Dia ohh..eughhh dia yeoja"

.

"Arraseo! Keudae nugu?"

.

"Kyungsoo" ucap jongin pelan

.

"Siapa?" tanya sonsae

.

"Kyungsoo.."

.

"Bisa kau mengeraskan suaramu?"

.

"KYUNGSOO!"

.

"ah! Ne?" kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

.

"Baguslah, jika kau sudah bangun!" ujar sonsae

.

"Ah? Ne sonsae… Joseonghamnida" ujar kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sonsae

.

"Apanya?" kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti

.

"Tidurmu? Sudah puas atau belum ?"

.

"Ah,. Ne sudah sonsae"

.

"Baguslah…tapi maaf kau tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran saya… Karena saya tidak suka murid yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran… Jadi lebih baik kau keluar!" ujar sonsae

.

"Saya?"

.

"Ne kau.. Dan kau juga!" tunjuk sonsae pada jongin

.

"Mwo? Saya? Saya tidak melakukan-

.

"Saya bilang keluar!"

.

"Tap-tapi.."

.

"KE-LU-AR!" pekik langsung menarik lengan jongin dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

Di Luar Kelas

.

.

Jongin dan kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu kelas menjalani hukumannya dari sonsae, Dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya juga satu kakinya keatas…

.

"Kyung! Jarang sekali kau tertidur dikelas seperti tadi! Kemarin kau tidur jam berapa?" Tanya Jongin

.

"Aku lelah sekali! Aku mengantuk! Makanya aku tertidur dikelas! Aku tidur jam 4 pagi!" Jelas Kyungsoo

.

"Ck! Sudah kuduga kau kurang tidur, Sebaiknya cepat kau ke UKS sana! Tidurlah" suruh jongin

.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku sedang dihukum jongin! Tidak mungkin aku ke UKS dan itu hanya untuk tidur" tolak kyungsoo

.

"Arraseo! Nanti aku akan memberitahu sonsae, jika kau sakit! Sekarang cepat sana ke UKS!"

.

"Tap—tapi…"

.

"Ck! Tidak ada tapi tapian… sekarang cepat sana kau ke UKS"

.

"Geurae…Gomawo Jongin!"

.

Kyungsoo hendak berjalan menuju UKS. Tapi Ia kembali membalikkan badannya menghampiri Jongin.

.

"Untuk apa kembali lagi? Cepat sana pergi tak usah pe-"

.

CHUP~  
.

Jongin membulatkan matanya kaget! Kyungsoo menciumnya! Walau hanya di pipi tapi dia tetap merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasa ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Tapi tidak! Bibirnya tak bisa tidak menampakkan senyuman. Ia bahagia! Ya bahagia! Setidaknya ia bahagia sebelum kyungsoo dimiliki oleh orang lain.

.

Lalu kyungsoo pun berlari tidak ingin jongin melihat wajahnya yang telah memerah padam. Setelah ia sampai didepan ruang UKS.. ia mengambil nafas dalam dalam… terengah engah karena berlari… dah hendak memegang knop pintu. Sebelum itu terjadi pintu UKS lebih dulu terbuka dari dalam..

.

.

"Cha-Chan..nyeol" Ujar kyungsoo tak yakin saat ia rasa orang yang didepannya sekarang adalah Chanyeol.

.

"Mwo? Kau tau nama ku?" Heran chanyeol karna sepengetahuan dia. Dia belum pernah berkenalan dengan Yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

.

"eugh? Ah..ne..Aku tau dari sahabatku" jawab kyungsoo

.

"Sahabat? Nugu?"

.

"Jongin! Kim Jongin"

.

"Jongin?"

.

"Ne."

.

"Aku baru tau Jongin punya sahabat yeoja sepertimu"

.

"….." Kyungsoo hanya mampu diam menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

.

"Lalu? Kau mau ke UKS?"

.

"Ne…aku ingin beristirahat"

.

"Ohh…Geurae…Selamat beristirahat ne..Aku pergi dulu" ucap chanyeol

.

"Nee" ucap kyungsoo panjang ketika chanyeol telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu UKS. Menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Hahhh~ Pabbo! Kapan jongin memberitahuku? Jelas jelas kemarin aku sendiri yang mencari tahu namanya di ruang guru" gumam kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya. "Akh!Benar kata jongin pukulanku memang sakit" gumam kyungsoo lagi.

.

.

KRING~~~

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi seluruh siswa maupun siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perutnya dengan berbagai macam makanan. Tapi tidak dengan namja yang satu ini. Dia Kim Jong In. Sejak tadi ia mondar mandir mengelilingi sekolah mencari keberadaan kyungsoo.

.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa tidak ada di UKS? Ck!" gumam jongin

.

Tinggal satu tempat lagi yang belum ia datangi. Taman! Ya mungkin kyungsoo ditaman. Pikir jongin. Hingga sampai saat Jongin tiba di taman. Tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan kyungsoo. Yang ia temukan hanya Chanyeol teman se-club basketnya yang sedang asik duduk di bangku taman sambil memainkan ponselnya.

.

.

"Chanyeol" Panggil Jongin,Chanyeol pun menoleh kearah Jongin.

.

"Jongin?"

.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

.

"Sedang apa? Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh berada disini?" Tanya chanyeol dengan nada kesal.

.

"Aniya bukan begitu maksudku, Hhh.. aku hanya bertanya"

.

"Aishh Kau menghancurkan Moodku! Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas" Ujar Chanyeol hendak berbalik

.

"Chankaman! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ujar Jongin

.

"Baiklah, apa?"

.

"Apa kau melihat seorang yeoja disekitar sini? Duduk disebelah sana mungkin?" Tanya jongin sambil menunjuk tempat dimana biasanya kyungsoo duduki ketika dia sedang bosan.

.

"Yeoja? Duduk disebelah sana?" tunjuk chanyeol.

.

"Matanya bulat,Rambutnya dikuncir satu, juga poni yang menutupi keningnya dan juga sebuah jam tangan berwarna biru muda yang ia pakai, Kau lihat?" Tanya Jongin dengan menyebutkan ciri ciri kyungsoo

.

" Waeyo? Sepertinya kau sangat mencemaskannya. Apa mungkin dia Yeojachingumu?"

.

"Aniyo aku hanya bersahabat dengannya! Jadi kau melihatnya atau tidak?" Tanya jongin lagi tak sabaran.

.

"Sepertinya tidak! Tapi ciri ciri yeoja yang kau sebutkan ini sama dengan yeoja yang aku temui sewaktu jam pelajaran pertama tadi didepan UKS..Dia juga mengetahui namaku…dan dia bilang ia sahabatmu.. Apa yeoja itu yang sedang kau cari?" ujar chanyeol

.

"Ne! Lalu kau tau dimana dia sekarang?"

.

"Tidak!"

.

"hhh~ kemana dia?" gumam jongin menghela nafasnya panjang

.

"Jongin.. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku jika kau mempunyai sahabat secantik dia?" ujar chanyeol,Jongin mendelik tidak suka

.

"Dia memang cantik! Lalu?"

.

"Uhm, tidak ada!"

.

.

.

Karna berhubung jam pelajaran akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Jongin pun kembali ke kelas nya dengan tatapan kosong. Sesampainya didalam kelas…

.

"Jongin!" Teriak Kyungsoo

.

"….." yang dipanggil tidak merespon

.

"JONGIN!" Teriak kyungsoo lagi.

.

"…." Jongin tetap tidak menjawab dia masih kalut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

.

Lalu Jongin duduk dibangkunya samping kyungsoo tepatnya.

.

"Jonginn!" Panggil kyungsoo manja sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan muka jongin.

.

"Ne?" sadar jongin

.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

.

"Aku-" ucapan jongin terputus saat songsaengnim masuk kelas.

"Selamat siang anak anak! Buka buku catatan kalian"

.

Lalu pelajaran berlangsung dengan cepat hingga tiba waktu pulang..

.

KRINGG~~~

.

"Kerjakan tugas kalian! Kumpulkan minggu depan! Yang tidak mengumpulkan jangan berharap akan mendapat nilai! Arraseo?" ujar songsaengnim yang dibalas teriakan berupa "Nee" pada gurunya.

.

" Selamat siang" Ucap Songsaengnim lalu melangkah keluar kelas

.

"Hah! Kau tau aku lelah sekali hari ini!"

.

"Ah! Aku juga…Kim Songsaengnim memang benar benar"

.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja! Ayo kita pulang!"

.

"Ne! Kajja"

.

Para siswa maupun siswi berbicara pada teman sebangkunya masing masing setelah kim songsaengnim keluar dari kelas.

.

KRIET~

.

Terdengar decitan bangku yang membuat kyungsoo menoleh kearah jongin cepat. Lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping. "Kenapa dia?" monolognya.

.

"Eh? Dia tak mengajakku pulang bersama?" ujar kyungsoo "YAKK! JONGIN TUNGGU AKUU!" pekik kyungsoo menyambar tasnya cepat menyusul jongin yang belum terlalu jauh dari pintu kelas.

.

.

"JONGIN!" suara serak khas seorang pemuda memanggil jongin keras

.

"Ne?" jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang tadi memanggilnya yang ia duga dari suaranya adalah Chanyeol?

.

"Umm boleh kah kita berbicara empat mata sebentar?" Tanya Chanyeol

.

"Bicara saja disini langsung! Aku ingin pulang!" ujar jongin malas

.

"Hah! Baiklah" ucap chanyeol

.

"Aku berikan waktu 1 menit! Apakah itu cukup?" ujar jongin sembari menatap jam tangannya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya

.

"ya! Kurasa mungkin cukup! Apa tidak bisa ditambah?"

.

"Apa? Kau ingin tambahan waktu? Kau ingin menyogokku?"

.

"Ayolah! Aku ini kan temanmu!" mohon chanyeol

.

"Baiklah! Aku berikan waktu untukmu 50 detik! Bagaimana?"

.

"YAK! Kenapa berkurang?" chanyeol tak terima

.

"Kau tidak tau sedari tadi kau berbicara padaku! Dan itu sudah lewat dari 10 detik!"

.

"Ck! Baiklah pertama, Aku ingin kau bicara sedikit jauh dari sahabatmu itu! Karena aku tak ingin terdengar olehnya!" jongin menolehkan kepalanya menatap kyungsoo lalu melangkah 10 kaki dari tempatnya tadi berpijak. "Baik! Cepatlah!" ujar jongin

.

"Kedua, Siapa nama sahabatmu itu?"

.

"Kyungsoo!"

.

"Kyungsoo? Nama lengkapnya?"

.

"D.O Kyungsoo"

.

"Lalu apa makanan kesukaannya?"

.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus memberitahukan padamu! Ganti pertanyaan lain!" ujar jongin

.

"Wae? Kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya apa itu salah?"

.

"Tapi aku tidak suka!"

.

" Wae? Karena kau menyukainya?"

.

"Mwo? A-aku?" tunjuk jongin pada dirinya sendiri dengan gugup

"Oh itu aku- Ah! Maaf Chanyeol waktumu sudah habis!" ujar jongin lalu berlari menghampiri kyungsoo dan mengandeng tangan kyungsoo membawanya pulang.

.

.

Kyungsoo juga jongin pulang menggunakan Bus mereka duduk dideretan bangku penumpang paling belakang,

.

"Jongin! Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

.

"Bukan hal penting"

.

"Aku tau kau berbohong!"

.

"Yaa ku akui untuk urusan berbohong aku paling bodoh tak seperti mu pintar sekali berbohong! Ck"

.

"kkk~ Tidak juga…kalau kau jeli melihat saat berbicara kau akan tau pasti ekpresi ku saat aku berbohong"

.

"Jinjja? Apakah seperti ini?" "Seperti ini?" ujar jongin lalu memainkan ekspresi wajahnya lucu

.

"Hahaha..kau tau kau jelek sekali…" kyungsoo tertawa terbahak bahak melihatnya

.

"Kau baru tau? hanya orang tuaku yang menganggapku tampan" lirih jongin dengan wajah yang ia buat sedih

.

"kkk~ Sudahlah jangan memasang ekspresi itu! Menjijikan! Aku hanya bercanda!"

.

"Arraseo"

.

Lalu jeda beberapa detik hingga "Kyung?"

.

"Ne?"

.

"Bagaimana jika chanyeol menyukaimu?" tanya jongin to the point

.

"Eoh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya kyungsoo tak percaya membulatkan kedua matanya

.

"Tentu saja bisa! Kau kan cantik,baik,pintar masak,suaramu bagus mana mungkin tidak ada namja yang menyukaimu?"

.

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa? Kau seolah berbicara bahwa chanyeol benar benar menyukaiku!"

.

"Kau tau? tadi ia menanyakan namamu padaku! Lalu ia bertanya apa makanan kesukaanmu"

.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?"

.

"Aku bilang kau itu kyungsoo.. lalu ia bertanya nama lengkapmu..aku berkata DO Kyungsoo… lalu saat ia bertanya padaku makanan kesukaanmu.. aku tidak menjawabnya"

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?"

.

"Karna aku tidak tau!" ucap jongin

.

"Kau tidak tau? aku tidak percaya"

.

"Tapi aku sungguh tak tau kyungiee"

.

"Jinjja? Baiklah kau harus tau untuk ini! Makanan kesukaaanku adalah Spagetthi!"

.

"Ah! Baiklah!" "Spagetthi! Spagetthi! Spagetthi!" jongin memejamkan matanya mengulang kata kata kyungsoo tadi agar ia sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya

.

"Ah! Kurasa aku sudah mengingatnya kyung!"

.

"Baguslah" sebenarnya Jongin hanya berpura pura tidak tau apa makanan kyungsoo, ia tidak ingin kyungsoo tau alasan ia tak memberitahu chanyeol adalah agar chanyeol mengenal kyungsoo sebatas teman saja tidak lebih, ia takut kyungsoo marah padanya karena kyungsoo tidak boleh berdekatan dengan chanyeol

.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu satu hal! Dan kau harus jujur! Arraseo?" tanya jongin

.

"Baiklah"

.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan jika chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Kau tidak menyukainya kan?"

.

"M-wo? A-aku

.

"Aku?" ulang jongin

.

"Ne..aku menyukainya Jongin.. dia namja yang waktu itu pernah ku katakan… dia berkulit putih,tinggi, dan memiliki senyum lebar dan untuk apa yang akan kujawab jika ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku aku tidak tau jongin"

.

"Jadi? Jadi? Kau maksudmu? Namja yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu dia?" tanya jongin tak percaya. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

.

"Hah! Aku tak percaya! Dunia begitu sempit" jongin menghela nafasnya kasar ia seperti merasakan serangan jantung kyungsoo mengucapkan itu. Berarti kyungsoo tak akan bisa lagi bersamanya? Berarti kyungsoo akan menjawab "Ya"? Mereka saling menyukai bukan?" batin jongin memendam rasa sakitnya

.

JONGIN POV

.

_Aku tau ini salah, tak seharusnya aku menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu, aku yang salah disini, kau hanya menganggapku sahabat yang selalu melindungimu, tapi aku menganggapmu lebih, aku tau aku tak tau diri, sudah bagus aku menjadi sahabatmu, tapi aku seakan meminta lebih padamu, Tapi apakah boleh aku mencintaimu sepihak? Aku tak memintamu membalasnya, aku hanya ingin kau terus bersamaku.. tidak bisakah kau melihatku disini? Disampingmu? Dihadapanmu? Didekatmu?_

.

JONGIN POV END

.

TBC

.

**Mian Mian Mian kalo kata kata di ff ini ga enak,Alay mungkin? o.O Mianhae..Mian juga kalo ga dapet sama sekali Feelnya… Mian juga kalo banyak nemu Typo… Gomawo yang udah mau baca… :D :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Saranghae,Mianhae~**

**Author : Humaira9394**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin **

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol , Dll**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Fluff (GS)**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Prev Chap**

.

_JONGIN POV_

_._

_Aku tau ini salah, tak seharusnya aku menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu, aku yang salah disini, kau hanya menganggapku sahabat yang selalu melindungimu, tapi aku menganggapmu lebih, aku tau aku tak tau diri, sudah bagus aku menjadi sahabatmu, tapi aku seakan meminta lebih padamu, Tapi apakah boleh aku mencintaimu sepihak? Aku tak memintamu membalasnya, aku hanya ingin kau terus bersamaku.. tidak bisakah kau melihatku disini? Disampingmu? Dihadapanmu? Didekatmu?_

_._

_JONGIN POV END_

_._

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai dihalte bus tujuan mereka. Mereka turun dan berjalan pulang ke rumah masing masing. Ya kyungsoo tidak menginap lagi dirumah jongin. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang hari ini. Lagipula tidak baik bukan bila wanita dan pria tinggal dalam satu atap? Juga karena aku wanita bermain kerumah pria? Bisa disangka wanita seperti apa kyungsoo nanti oleh warga sekitar. Oh Tidak tidak!

.

Ketika sampai dipertigaan kyungsoo berbelok ke kanan sedangkan jongin? Ia juga berbelok ke kanan mengikuti arah kyungsoo berjalan. Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan jongin dibelakangnya keningnya berkerut bingung.

.

"Jongin!" panggil kyungsoo. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya menatap kyungsoo seakan bertanya. "Kenapa?"

.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

.

"Mwo? Mengikutimu? Aku tidak mengikutimu Kyungsoo yaa" ujar jongin lalu matanya memicing tajam "Jangan jangan kau yang mengikutiku?" ujar jongin

.

"YA! Jelas jelas aku yang berjalan didepan, mana mungkin aku yang mengikutimu!" kesal kyungsoo dibalas kekehan kecil oleh jongin

.

"Bukankah rumahmu kearah sana?" tunjuk kyungsoo. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh kebelakang seketika ia terkejut "Mwo? Aku salah jalan?"batin jongin lalu memutar badannya kembali menghadap kyungsoo dengan senyum canggung

.

"Uhm..Kau benar aku salah jalan!" ujar jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

.

"Ya memang, Ku kira tadi kau ingin ke rumahku"

.

"Ah! Tidak baik kyungsoo ya..ini sudah hampir malam..sebaiknya kita pulang kerumah masing masing" kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti

.

"Baiklah! Hati hati dijalan ne Kyungsoo ya" ujar jongin lalu berbalik melangkahkan kakinya

.

"Ne..Kau juga yaa" ujar kyungsoo lalu berbalik melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dimana semua orang akan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hari esok dengan beristirahat ,ada juga yang belajar atau pun mengerjakan pr. Tapi tidak dengan Yeoja yang satu ini dia hanya duduk dikursi belajarnya dengan menopangkan dagunya pada satu tangannya dan satu tangannya lagi mencoret coret buku kosong yang ada dimejanya. Mungkin dia bosan?/

.

"_Bagaimana jika chanyeol menyukaimu?"_

.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana kalau dia menyukaiku?" gumam kyungsoo masih dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada tangannya. Jari tangannya mengetuk ngetukkan kepalanya berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_._

"_Apa yang akan kau katakan jika chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Kau tidak menyukainya kan?"_

.

"Apa yang harus katakan padanya? Apa aku menyukainya juga?" kyungsoo berpikir lagi.

.

Kata kata Jongin masih terngiang diotaknya, Ia bingung hingga rasanya sulit sekali untuk fokus untuk mengulang beberapa pelajaran esok hari.

.

Lalu jeda beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Ia mengerutkan keningnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan.. "Aaaaakk kepalaku ingin pecah!" pekik kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya menuju ranjangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana mencari posisi yang nyaman hingga ia memejamkan matanya memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam waktu korea selatan. Namja bermarga KIM dengan nama lengkap Kim Jong In, ini masih asik bermain dengan Playstationnya. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengucapkan umpatan umpatan kesal karena kalah memenangkan permainan. Tapi tak berapa lama ia juga berteriak senang dengan tangan yang ia kepal dan ia ayunkan kebawah dengan cepat sembari mengucapkan "Yes"

.

.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa Kenapa mataku tidak tertutup tutup sejak tadi?" pekik kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Mata kyungsoo mengarah pada jam dinding dikamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

.

"Demi apapun! Aku baru memejamkan mata 5 menit yang lalu!" gumam kyungsoo lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya menatap langit langit kamarnya sedih

.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menghitung domba? Apa aku harus menghitung jumlah helaian rambutku? Agar aku tertidur?" Gumam kyungsoo. "Aishh! Aku bisa gila" kyungsoo mengacak acakkan rambutnya kesal. Kyungsoo meraba meja nakas samping ranjangnya hendak mencari ponselnya.

.

"Mungkin jika aku bermain game, aku akan tertidur!" pikir kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengusap layar ponselnya hingga menampilkan wallpaper dirinya dengan jongin. Ya dilihat dari wallpaper itu mereka sedang mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka dengan satu tangan kyungsoo membentuk huruf V dengan senyum Heartlipsnya juga Jongin tepat disebelahnya yang memasang ekspresi cemberut. Kontras sekali dengan kyungsoo. Ya mereka mengambil foto ini kurang lebih sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Ia hendak menekan menu Home yang nanti akan menampilkan aplikasi aplikasi pada ponselnya tapi ia urungkan karna ia lebih memilih mencari kontak "Jongin" Kuharap dia belum tidur! Batin kyungsoo

.

.

Drrttt~~ Drttttt~~

.

Banjjak jjarpge  
bitnasseotdeon  
Haengbok soge chwihae jeo gieogui biche

.

Ponsel Jongin berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk..

.

"Yeoboseoyo?"

.

" JONGIN!" Pekik kyungsoo. Sontak jongin menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinganya

.

"YAK! Kyungsoo-ya bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

.

"Ah! Mianhae, ku kira kau sudah tidur!" Sesal kyungsoo

.

"Jika ku sudah tidur, aku tak akan menjawab panggilanmu soo"

.

"Ah,,kau benar"

.

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku malam malam?" tanya jongin

.

"Bisakah kau kerumahku sekarang?"

.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jongin khawatir

.

"Aniyo.. aku hanya tidak bisa tidur!"

.

"Lalu? Kenapa menelponku?"

.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu mengobrol, mungkin saja aku bisa tertidur"

.

"Uhmm..baiklah…" ujar jongin. Lalu hening setelahnya

.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"Kau ingin mengobrolkan? Kau duluan saja yang berbicara..aku tak tau ingin bicara apa"

.

"YAK! Kau ingin menguras pulsaku?"

.

"Ugh?"

.

"Cepat kerumahku!"

.

PIP

.

"Halo? Hei..Kyungsoo ya" panggil jongin. Lalu melihat layar ponselnya bahwa sambungannya telah terputus "Aishhh"

.

15 menit telah berlalu namun jongin belum juga sampai dirumah kyungsoo. Lalu kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghubunginya tapi sebelum itu terjadi suara ketukan pintu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi jongin…

.

"Sebentar!" Teriak kyungsoo

.  
Lalu pintu pun terbuka menampakkan Namja berkulit Tan dengan jaket tebal hitam yang membalut tubuhnya juga celana blue jeans yang ia pakai. Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dan berucap

.

"Huh! Kukira kau tak datang!" ujar kyungsoo cemberut

.

"Kau seenaknya memutuskan sambungan!" ujar jongin lalu menerobos masuk kedalam rumah kyungsoo sehingga kyungsoo juga ikut terdorong masuk. Lalu jongin menutup pintu rumah kyungsoo dengan punggungnya.

.

.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"Air"

.

"Air apa?"

.

"Air hangat"

.

"Uhm..tapi mesin pemanas airku (Dispenser) ku rusak"

.

"Kalau begitu, air dingin"

.

"Aku lupa dilemari es ku tak ada es"

.

"Aish! Yasudah tidak usah minum, Kau ini menyuruhku datang kerumahmu hanya untuk membuatku kesal?" tanya jongin

.

"kkk~" kyungsoo terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit lama hidung jongin sampai memerah

.

"YAK! Lihatlah hidungku merah!"

.

"ah! Benarkah? Kau terlihat seperti badut..Hahaha" jongin hanya diam sambil mengusap usap hidungnya yang memerah

.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sebentar aku ambilkan air hangat untukmu" ujar kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur lalu kembali lagi membawa segelas air hangat dan ia taruh dimeja tepat didepan sofa yang ia dan jongin tempati.

.

.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" tanya jongin

.

"Ugh..itu…aku tidak tau" ujar kyungsoo

.

"Hhh~ Bagaimana jika kita menonton film? Drama?"

.

"Kurasa itu tidak buruk! Kau ingin menonton apa?"

.

"Kau punya Drama Its Okay Its Love?" kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku baru membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu"

.

"Baiklah..Kita tonton itu saja"

.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam berlalu kyungsoo belum juga tertidur.. sedangkan Jongin terlihat dari matanya yang memerah bukan karna menangis melainkan menahan rasa kantuk yang menderanya tapi kyungsoo belum juga tidur..dan saat kyungsoo tidur pun dia juga harus pulang..

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur eoh?" tanya jongin pelan melihat kyungsoo yang serius sekali dengan drama yang ia tonton

.

"Uhm..Aku hanya bingung..dengan ucapanmu tadi"

.

"Memangnya apa yang ku katakan?"

.

"Kau bilang "Bagaimana jika chanyeol menyukaiku? Apa aku akan membalas cintanya jika dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Kata kata itu terus berputar dikepalaku..aku tidak bisa tidur"

.

"Mianhae.. Tidak usah dipikirkan kata kataku tadi… "

.

"Tidak bisa.. Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya? Aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri" ujar kyungsoo menopang dagunya dikedua tangannya.

.

"memangnya apa yang kau rasakan setiap kali melihatnya?"

.

"Kurasa tidak ada rasa apapun, Ah! Aku tak tau"

.

"Baiklah baiklah..aku juga tidak tau harus membantu apa untuk masalah ini.."

.

"Gwaenchana.. kurasa cukup dengan kehadiranmu disini..membuatku sedikit tenang" ujar kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

"Mungkin sebaiknya tidur sebentar lebih baik?" batin jongin yang merasa matanya sudah tidak dapat dibuka karena kantuk yang menderanya.

.

Lalu hening kyungsoo masih asik fokus dengan drama yang ia tonton tanpa memperdulikan namja disebelahnya yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk menyender pada sofa yang ia duduki sembari memeluk bantal yang terdapat disofa tersebut.

.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara dengkuran halus berasal dari samping kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan jongin tertidur dengan kepala memiring kesamping. "Ish! Pasti kepalanya sakit! Sudah berapa lama dia tidur?" gumam kyungsoo. Lalu ia merosotkan tubuhnya sedikit agar kepala jongin bisa menyender pada bahunya. Ia menarik kepala jongin agar menyender pada bahunya. Dan ia kembali melanjutkan menonton dramanya.

.

Tak terasa mata kyungsoo terasa berat kali ini matanya susah sekali untuk membuka matanya lebar. Ia menguap panjang lalu mematikan dvd juga tv nya dengan remot. Ia menoleh kesamping melihat jongin yang tertidur sangat pulas tak terusik sedikit pun.

.

"Ughhhhhh" lenguh Jongin seakan merasakan bahwa disampingnya itu sebuah guling yang biasanya ia peluk saat tidur. Entah bagaimana cara bantal sofa yang tadi ia peluk jatuh kelantai. Berganti dengan ia memeluk guling disebelahnya. Um maksudku Kyungsoo?/

.

Reflek Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung berdiri tegak membuat kepala jongin ikut terbawa kedepan. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi kepala jongin terantuk meja didepannya. Dengan cepat kyungsoo menahan jongin dengan memegang kedua bahu jongin dan mendorongnya ke sofa meluruskan kaki jongin agar tidur terlentang.

.

"Hhh kau membuatku kaget" gumam kyungsoo mengelus dadanya pelan lalu berkacak pinggang "Walaupun kita ini sahabat sejak kecil dan sering berpelukan tapi tetap saja..kau itu pria dan aku wanita" omel kyungsoo menunjuk nunjuk jongin yang tertidur.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya mengambil bantal tak lupa juga selimut untuk ia pakaikan pada jongin. Ia kembali keluar kamar memakaikan jongin selimut dan bantal yang ia bawa. Setelah dirasa cukup ia hendak beranjak menuju kamarnya kembali. Tapi sejenak ia urungan dan berbalik menatap jongin yang tertidur. Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya menatap jongin tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Tangannya terulur mengusap kening jongin sayang.

.

Dan Entah dorongan dari mana kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Jongin lalu mencium keningnya lama dan berucap "Jaljayo Jongin" Ucap kyungsoo lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Tanpa sadar jongin mengulas senyum dibibirnya. Ya, sebenarnya sedari tadi saat aksinya akan terantuk meja didepannya dan kyungsoo mendorongnya berbaring disofa ia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

"Bolehkah aku berharap? Bahwa ia menyukaiku juga?" batin jongin membuka matanya dan menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tertidur.

.

Oh tidak! Tolong ingatkan kata kata jongin tadi yang ingin tidur sebentar. Sepertinya dia melupakannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang memasak sarapan pagi untuknya juga jongin dengan berbagai bahan makanan yang ada di kulkasnya. Sering kali ia mengecek ke ruang tengah untuk memastikan apa jongin sudah bangun atau belum. Tapi belum ada tanda tanda akan terbukanya mata jongin menandakan ia masih nyaman dengan mimpinya. "Hhh~ Dasar hitam!" dengus kyungsoo

.

"Hhh~ aku merasa seperti Istri sekarang! Suami masih tertidur dan aku memasak! Benar benar seperti seorang istri" Gumam Kyungsoo cemberut

.

Tak berapa lama sarapan sudah tersaji cantik di meja makan dan siap untuk disantap. Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tengah dan menghampiri jongin yang masih tertidur. "Sebenarnya apa yang dia mimpikan!" gumam kyungsoo lalu menepuk pipi jongin pelan. Tapi tak ada tanda tanda dari jongin akan terbangun.

.

Kyungsoo mengguncang kasar lengan jongin. "Jongin"

.

"….."

.

"Jonginnnnn"

.

"….."

.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa Jongin" kyungsoo berteriak frustasi

.

"…."

.

"JONGIN! CEPAT BANGUN! ATAU KU SIRAM!" pekik kyungsoo berjalan ke meja makan mengambil gelas yang sudah berisi air.

.

"1"

.

"2"

.

"ughhh" lenguh jongin. Mata kyungsoo berbinar "haaa kau bangun! Ayo ayo kita makan Jongin…aku sudah memasak sarapan untuk kita berdua" ajak kyungsoo menarik narik lengan jongin setelah menaruh gelas yang tadi dipegangnya ke meja yang ada didekatnya.

.

"Aigoo Soo.. ini masih malam..kenapa kau memasak sarapan pagi" ujar jongin dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Ck! Bodoh! Bukalah matamu! Dan lihatlah ke jendela"

.

Jongin perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dengan rambut yang acak acakan melihat kearah jendela. Lalu menyipitkan matanya "Aishh Jam berapa ini…silau sekali" ujar jongin

.

"Jam 10" ucap kyungsoo malas

.

"Mwo, kau tau kita melupakan sekolah" ujar jongin lalu menepuk dahinya.

.

"Hey! Ternyata bangun siang itu dapat membuat otakmu tak berjalan ya? Kau tau ini hari Sabtu!" ujar kyungsoo dibalas tatapan bingung oleh jongin. "Sabtu? Benarkah?" kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi sebaiknya cepat kau bersihkan wajahmu itu dan sarapan bersamaku" ujar kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

.

.

.

Setelah ia rasa cukup membersihkan wajahnya jongin kembali ke meja makan dan menyantap sarapan paginya. Hening mengisi waktu sarapan mereka. Keduanya terlalu asik menyantap sarapannya. Sampai sebuah suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan keduanya ,kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas makannya, berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya...menampakkan sesosok namja tinggi dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

"Annyeong! Kyungsoo-yaaa" Sapa namja itu yang dikenal kyungsoo sebagai "Chanyeol tinggi itu yang ternyata Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kyungsoo

.

"Oh? Hai" Jawab kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya canggung

.

"Nug-?" Ucapan Jongin terhenti melihat orang yang ada dihadapan kyungsoo

.

"Jongin?" "Chanyeol?" ucap mereka berbarengan.

.

"Kenapa kau ada dirumah kyungsoo? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung melihat jongin yang berada dibelakang kyungsoo dengan rambut yang acak acakkan. Jelas saja Jongin baru beberapa menit yang lalu terbangun, dan dia hanya membersihkan wajahnya tidak dengan rambutnya.

.

"Hey! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau tau alamat rumah kyungsoo?" tanya jongin

.

"Hmm" chanyeol terlihat berpikir. Kyungsoo berujar "Masuklah dulu yeol, tidak enak mengobrol diluar dilihat tetangga" suruh kyungsoo lalu masuk kerumahnya diikuti chanyeol lalu menutup pintu rumah kyungsoo.

.

Mereka bertiga diruang tengah rumah kyungsoo. Dengan posisi kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk bersampingan dan Chanyeol didepannya. Kyungsoo juga jongin memandang chanyeol penuh tanya.

.

"eoh bisakah kalian tidak menatapku seperti itu? Kalian membuatku takut" keluh chanyeol

.

"Sudahlah cepat katakan bagaimana kau tau alamat kyungsoo?" ujar jongin penasaran. Kyungsoo berdiri "aku akan menyiapkan minuman dulu..kalian silahkan mengobrol dulu" lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah memastikan kyungsoo benar benar sudah didapur jongin membuka suaranya..

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya jongin

.

"Jadi waktu itu sepulang dari sekolah aku menghampiri mu kan? Aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu bukan? Saat hari itu juga aku kembali ke sekolah dan melihat Biodata siswa kelas XII-1 di ruang guru, lalu mencatat alamatnya"Jelas chanyeol.

.

"Hhhh~ Apa maumu?"

.

"Aku ingin mengenal lebih banyak tentangnya" ujar chanyeol

.

"Tidak boleh!" larang jongin

.

"Wae?" tanya chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

.

"ugh..karna dia..karna dia masih kecil.." jongin mencari alasan

.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya heran "Masih kecil? Lalu apa bedanya denganku? Juga denganmu? Kita seumuran" ucap chanyeol membenarkan

.

"Ah! Ani..bukan itu maksudku!"

.

"Lalu?"

.

"Dia belum boleh berpacaran pada masa masa sekolah, Jadi setidaknya jangan dekati dia dulu"

.

"Shireo! Kenapa kau melarangku? Kyungsoo saja tak melarang"

.

"karna aku- " ucapan jongin terputus saat kyungsoo datang

.

"Maaf menunggu lama.. Ini minumannya" ujar kyungsoo yang tiba tiba datang membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas air.

.

"Ah! Ne Gwaenchana…" ujar chanyeol

.

"apa aku mengganggu kalian? Kalian terlihat serius tadi?" tanya kyungsoo menatap jongin dan chanyeol bergantian meminta jawaban.

.

"Ah! Ani ini bukan pembicaraan yang serius" ucap jongin. Lalu kyungsoo hendak berjalan kesamping jongin dan duduk disebelahnya tapi sebelum itu terjadi..

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil chanyeol menepuk nepuk sofa yang didudukinya bermaksud menyuruh kyungsoo duduk disampingnya. "Oh?"Seakan mengerti kyungsoo pun mengangguk setelah menatap jongin sebentar lalu duduk disamping chanyeol

.

"Kyungsoo, Apa hari ini aku mengganggumu?" Tanya chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng

.

"Kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya chanyeol. Kyungsoo melirik jongin dari ekor matanya seakan bertanya "apa yang harus ku katakan?" tapi jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya malas. Kyungsoo memandang jongin kecewa.

.

"Ugh..kurasa Tidak ada" jawab kyungsoo asal kembali melirik jongin yang menatap mereka berdua dingin

.

"Kau mau tidak menemani aku pergi?"

.

"mwo? Per-pergi?" kyungsoo bingung kedua tangannya saling menggenggam diatas pahanya. Kedua ekor matanya kembali melirik Jongin. Tapi jongin balas menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

.

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

.

"Uhm..Baiklah aku mau" ucap kyungsoo pasrah.

.

"Maaf! Kurasa aku tidak enak badan, sebaiknya aku beristirahat,kalian lanjutkan saja percakapan kalian,aku ke kamar dulu" potong jongin dan berjalan menuju kamar kyungsoo

.

" Tidak enak badan? Kurasa tadi ia baik baik saja" Batin Kyungsoo cemas memandang jongin yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah

.

.

"Ugh..chanyeol..aku ganti baju dulu ya" ujar kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat sampai didepan pintu kamarnya kyungsoo ragu untuk membuka pintunya. "Semoga tidak dikunci" batin kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar knop pintunya pelan dan terbuka "Hhh syukurlah" gumamnya. Lalu masuk perlahan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Lalu menutup pintunya kembali. Lalu berbalik hendak berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Tapi sebelum itu ia melihat jongin yang memejamkan mata dikasurnya. "Dia tidur?" batin kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo menghampiri jongin lalu menarik selimut sampai sebatas perut jongin. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang samping suhu badan jongin "Tidak panas" Mengelus surai jongin lembut. "Aku pergi dulu ne" gumamnya. Lalu hendak berdiri mengganti bajunya. Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya. Kyungsoo terkejut "Jo-jongin? Ku kira kau tidur"

.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

.

"Eoh? Aku tidak tau Jongin.."

.

"Cepat pulang ya" ujar jongin lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan kyungsoo. "Oh?Iya" ujar kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi mengganti bajunya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah siap dengan pakaiannya. Dia hanya memakai Hoodie coklat juga celana jeans hitam dengan rambut yang ia ikat satu. Terlihat biasa, tapi terkesan cantik didirinya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia pun keluar dari kamarnya pelan. Tidak mau mengganggu jongin yang mungkin sudah tertidur.

.

.

"Maaf lama.." ujar kyungsoo menghampiri chanyeol yang masih setia duduk diruang tengahnya sendirian.

.

"Ah! Ne Gwaenchana…Kau sudah siap?" tanya chanyeol . kyungsoo tersenyum menyadari betapa cantiknya kyungsoo.

.

"Kajja!" ajak chanyeol menggenggam tangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung melepasnya. "Uhm mianhae..kita tidak usah bergandengan ya"

.

"oh? Ne…Mianhae" ujar chanyeol "Gwaenchana" balas kyungsoo

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah Mall. Dan mereka berdua turun dan mengunjungi Toko baju wanita yang ada didalam Mall tersebut.

.

"Kau ingin mencari apa?" tanya kyungsoo bingung

.

"Adikku ulang tahun besok dan aku ingin memberikannya hadiah, tapi aku tak tau apa yang disukainya.. Jadi aku berinisiatif mengajakmu..lagi pula adikku itu Yeoja,kau kan seorang wanita siapa tau barang pilihanmu…cocok untuknya?" Jelas chanyeol. Oh" kyungsoo hanya ber 'oh' ria lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Kau ingin hadiah yang seperti apa?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"Baju" kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mulai memilah milih baju mana yang terlihat bagus

.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Panggil Kyungsoo

.

"Ye?" Chanyeol menghampiri..

"Ku pikir ini bagus..untuk adikmu! Tapi harganya mahal sekali!" ucap kyungsoo sembari mempoutkan bibirnya

.

"Gwaenchana Gwaenchana! Jadi Ini menurutmu Bagus?" Tanya chanyeol memastikan

.

"Ne…Warnanya Soft! Dan juga tidak terlalu ramai motifnya…Pasti enak untuk dilihat!" Jelas kyungsoo tersenyum

.

"Jinjja? Baiklah aku akan ambil yang ini" Ucap chanyeol yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh kyungsoo.

.

Selesai memilih baju mereka membayar baju tersebut lalu berniat untuk pulang namun tak terasa hari sudah malam, jadilah mereka mencari sebuah restoran untuk mengisi perut memesan beberapa makanan yang mereka rasa cocok untuk mereka makan sebagai menu makan malam kali ini. Tak beberapa lama pesanan pun datang mereka pun makan malam dengan hening menyelimuti bergelut dalam pikirannya masing masing

.

"Umm Chanyeol! Hadiah tadi tidak perlu disampul?" Tanya kyungsoo memecah keheningan

.

"Tadinya kupikir begitu.. tapi sepertinya tidak usah"

.

"Begitu? Jadi kau langsung memberikannya saja begitu? Dengan plastik yang mencantumkan nama toko tadi? Bukankah itu sangat tidak menarik? Itu tidak Surprise" ujar kyungsoo

.

"Baiklah, setelah ini temani aku membungkus hadiah ini ya"

.

"Aku saja yang membungkusnya, kau cukup duduk manis saja"

.

"Jinjjayo?"

.

"yaa.. sampai dirumahku nanti aku bungkuskan,tapi kau tunggu beberapa menit"

.

"Tidak masalah" ujar chanyeol

.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu! Aku takut rumahku hancur!" ujar kyungsoo cepat menghabiskan makanannya

.

"Hancur? Wae?"

.

"Kau tak ingat Jongin ada dirumahku tadi? kemarin aku memintanya menemaniku dirumah..tapi ia tertidur sampai pagi Jadilah ia menginap dirumahku...Aku juga belum membuatkannya makan malam"

.

"Tapi dia bisa membeli makanan sendiri, Tak usah menunggumu.."

.

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu…tapi aku sangat mengenalnya…dia tipe orang yang malas,bahkan hanya untuk mengisi kebutuhan perutnya kurasa dia enggan rela keluar malam hanya untuk membeli makanan" ujar kyungsoo lalu terkekeh "dia memang aneh"

.

"Sepertinya kau sangat perhatian dengan Jongin"

.

"Tentu saja, dia sahabatku sejak kecil..mana mungkin ak tidak perhatian"

.

"Tapi kulihat ini berbeda kyung, apa mungkin kau menyukainya?" tanya chanyeol

.

"mwo? Hey sudahlah kau ini..aku dan jongin hanya bersahabat" jantung kyungsoo berdetak kencang saat menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol.

.

"Benarkah?" kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya "aku tidak percaya, tapi jika memang benar kau tidak menyukainya.. aku akan berusaha agar kau menyukaiku" batin chanyeol

.

Selesai makan chanyeol berjalan menuju kasir, membayar makanannya . Lalu pulang…

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"Kemana mereka pergi? Sejauh apa mereka pergi? Kenapa sedari tadi tak pulang pulang? Sedang apa mereka?" pikir Jongin

.

"YAK! Aku Bosan!" Kesal Jongin lalu keluar kamar menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menonton TV

.

1 Jam

.

2 Jam

.

3 Jam

.

Pukul 8 malam tiba kyungsoo juga belum kunjung pulang..Jongin pun mulai tak sabaran kesal karna sahabatnya itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya akhirnya ia memutuskan tuk menghubungi Kyungsoo

.

Drrtt

.

Drttt

.

Drttt

.

Ponsel kyungsoo bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk untuknya…Tertera nama "Jongin" dilayar ponselnya tanpa ragu ia mengangkatnya

.

"Hal-

.

"Yak! Kyungsoo, kau dimana? " teriak Orang sebrang

.

"Jong-

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kau tau ini jam berapa?"

.

"yak! Jong-

.

"Apa?" tanya jongin santai

.

"SUDAHLAH! TUNGGU SAJA DIRUMAH! AKU AKAN SAMPAI SEBENTAR LAGI!" Kesal Kyungsoo lalu memutuskan panggilnya.

.

"Ck!" decak jongin

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Cklek~~

.

Mendengar suara orang membuka pintu, Jongin yang ia yakin itu kyungsoo tanpa ragu ia menghampirinya..

.

"Kyung-

.

"Aku pulang~~" Seru kyungsoo

.

"YAK! Kenapa dia juga ikut kemari?" Seru Jongin tak suka melihat bukan hanya kyungsoo sendiri yang datang tapi juga ada Chanyeol

.

"Wae? Aku yang menawarkannya untuk mampir kesini dulu!" seru kyungsoo

.

"Mwo? Untuk apa? Kenapa dia tak langsung pulang?"

.

"Aku hanya sebentar disini!" Ujar Chanyeol

.

"Oh? Geurae!" Ujar Jongin lalu kembali ke ruang tengah dimana dirinya tadi menonton TV

.

"Ah Chanyeol! Sebentar ne …Hadiahnya aku sampul dulu!"

.

"Oh? Ne….Gomawo Kyungsoo ya!"

.

"Ne!" Lalu kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya membungkus baju yang tadi dibeli chanyeol dan juga dirinya

.

.

Di Ruang Tengah

.

Chanyeol Menghampiri jongin yang sedang asik menonton TV lalu duduk disampingnya

.

"Hei Jongin ah!" tegur chanyeol

.

"Wae?" Seru jongin ketus

.

"Sedari tadi aku pergi dengan kyungsoo, Kau melakukan apa saja dirumah?" Tanya Chanyeol basa basi

.

"Bukan Urusanmu!"

.

"Cih!" chanyeol mendecih tak suka

.

Lalu Hening hanya terdengar suara TV yang sedari tadi menyala

.

"Kalian tadi kemana saja?" Seru jongin datar memecah suasana

.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas chanyeol

.

"Tentu saja urusan ku! Dia sahabatku!"

"Oh? Aku hampir lupa kau sahabatnya! Tapi kau juga harus tau aku ini adalah-

.

"Chanyeol! Ini dia sudah jadi…Bagus tidak?" seru kyungsoo yang tiba tiba keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri ChanKai membawa barang yang tadi ia sampulkan

.

"Eoh…eoh….bagus…kurasa dia akan menyukainya!" Ujar chanyeol lalu mengambil barangnya

.

"Hahh syukurlah"

.

"Gomawo ne..kyungsoo yaaa..Aku pulang dulu..sudah malam…" Ujar chanyeol bangkit dari sofa menuju ke pintu rumah

.

"eoh? Tak minum dulu?"

.

"ani..Gomawo..Pai aku pulang.." chanyeol keluar rumah lalu memasuki mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membuka jendela mobilnya untuk

.

"Jangan lupa besok..Jam 9 pagi ku jemput…"Pekik Chanyeol lalu melambaikan tangannya

.

"Ne…" Seru kyungsoo sembari melambaikan tangannya juga

.

Mobil chanyeol pun pergi menghilang dari perkarangan rumah kyungsoo lalu kyungsoo menutup pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang tengah.

.

"Jong-

.

TBC

**Mian kalo ga seru! :D :D Ga nge Feel! Banyak Typo! Dan Gaje mungkin! Jeongmal Mianhae! :D :D**

**Kalian yang menentukan Lanjut atau tidaknya! Dilanjut komen! Kalo mau End aja Yasudah tak apa :D :D **


	4. Chapter 4

_"ani..Gomawo..Pai aku pulang.." chanyeol keluar rumah lalu memasuki mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membuka jendela mobilnya untuk_

_"Jangan lupa besok..Jam 9 pagi ku jemput…"Pekik Chanyeol lalu melambaikan tangannya_

_"Ne…" Seru kyungsoo sembari melambaikan tangannya juga_

_Mobil chanyeol pun pergi menghilang dari perkarangan rumah kyungsoo lalu kyungsoo menutup pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang tengah._

_"Jong-_

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

**~~KAISOO~~**

.

"Berapa lama aku berbicara dengan chanyeol?" Gumam kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin tertidur disofa dengan posisi terlentang

"Selelah itukah dia menungguku pulang?" Gumam kyungsoo lagi

"Jongin~~" panggil kyungsoo lembut

"Jonginnnnn" Panggil kyungsoo lagi kali ini dengan sedikit mengguncang tubuh jongin pelan

Lalu kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongin "Jonginniee..Ireonaaa" bisik kyungsoo lembut

"Ughhhhh.." Lenguh Jongin

"Jongin..Ireonaa….Kau belum makan malam kan?"

"Aku baru saja tertidur kyung…Nanti pagi saja makannya…aku mengantuk!" Gumam Jongin

"YA! Kau ini memang rajanya tidur! Baru ku tinggal sebentar sudah tertidur…Dan kau mau makan besok pagi? Memang kau bisa tidur nyenyak bila merasa lapar? Kau lupa Kau itu punya Mag..Ayolahh….Bangun saja sebentar…aku tidak mau kau sakit…" Seru kyungsoo peduli

"Hahhhhhhh~~ Baiklah…aku bangun.."

"Tunggu sebentar akan ku buatkan makanan!" Seru kyungsoo seraya berjalan ke dapur..lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Awas saja kalau kau tidur lagi!" Ancam kyungsoo lagi dengan menunjukkan kepalan tangannya kearah jongin

"Neeeee!"

.

.

15 menit berlalu Makanan pun siap

.

"Taraaaaaaaaa~ Jongin ini dia makanannyaaaaaaa" Seru kyungsoo lalu memberikan makanannya kepada Jongin dan duduk disamping jongin

"Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini?" Tanya jongin

"Jinjja? Ne…aku memang senang sekali Jonginnieeeee….senang sekali"

"Wae Geurae?"

"Karna tadi aku pergi dengan chanyeol..hehe..Kau tau walau aku hanya pergi membelikan adiknya Hadiah dan makan malam bersamanya…itu sangat membuatku senang sekali!" Seru kyungsoo berbinar

"Benarkah? Baguslah jika kau senang…aku juga ikut senang!" Seru jongin bohong

"Tapi kau tampak tak senang! Kenapa?" Seru kyungsoo lalu meletakkan tangannya ke dahi jongin bermaksud mengecek suhu tubuh jongin "Kurasa kau tidak sakit!" seru kyungsoo

"aku memang tidak sakit disini" jongin menunjuk Dahinya "Tapi disini" Jongin menunjuk dadanya

"Mwo? Kenapa dengan dadamu? Perlu ku Telfon dokter?" Tanya kyungsoo khawatir

"Ahh Ani…Bukan dadaku yang sakit tapi hatiku kyungie!" Terang jongin

"Wae? Kau punya masalah apa dengan hatimu?" ujar kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir

"Ah! Sudahlah! Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku! Aku tak apa!" Ujar jongin sembari tersenyum

"Huum Baiklah Jika begitu, Makanlah! Aku tau kau lapar!" tunjuk kyungsoo kearah makanan yg dia buat tadi yg ada ditangan Jongin

"Nee!" Seru Jongin lesu.

.

.

**~~KAISOO~~**

.

.

"Kyung! Aku tidur duluan ne!" Ujar jongin sembari berjalan kea rah kamar mereka sehabis makan

"Oh? Ne…Jalja"

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut ne kyung! Nanti kau sakit!" Ujar jongin lagi sebelum masuk kamar

"Nee….Jonginniee…aku hanya menunggu Film ini selesai sebentar lagi"

Lalu pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Jongin merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuk yang ada di salah satu kamar rumah kyungsoo. Dan memejamkan matanya

"Hahhh~~ Aku seperti sahabat yang tak tahu diri! Kau bahagia! Aku? Menderita! Seharusnya seorang sahabat senang jika sahabatnya senang! Mianhaae Soo…aku tak rela jika kau menjadi milik Chanyeol! Dan terlebih lagi aku tak pernah sanggup memberitahumu bahwa Chanyeol juga menyukaimu…Aku takut kau meninggalkanku! Mianhae" Gumam Jongin tanpa sadar meneteskan airmatanya lalu memejamkan matanya tertidur.

.

.

TOK

.

.

TOK

.

.

TOK

.

.

"Jongin!" Panggil kyungsoo

"…."

"Jonginniee~~"Panggil kyungsoo lagi karna tak mendapat jawaban

"…"

"Jonginnaaa~ Kau sudah tidur?" panggil kyungsoo lagi karna juga tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban

"…"

"Aku masuk neee!" Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu pelan dan seketika dengkuran halus menyapa indra pendengarannya

"Hahh~~ Aku heran cepat sekali kau tertidur" Gumam kyungsoo lalu menaikkan selimut sebatas leher Jongin

"Jaljaa Jonginnaa!" Gumam kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut

.

**~~KAISOO~~**

**.**

Keesokkan Paginya

.

.

"Ughh~~ Jam berapa ini?" Namja berkulit tan terbangun dari tidurnya karna terganggu oleh pancaran sinar matahari yang masuk kematanya. Ia merengangkan otot otot badannya yang terasa kaku dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah Jam dinding. "Jam 8?" Batinnya "Aku harus segera pulang" Batinnya

Tok

Tok

Tiba tiba dari arah pintu kamar terlihat sebuah kepala menyembul dari luar

"Jonginn~~ " Panggilnya

"Ayo kita sarapan!" Lanjutnya dengan senyum lebarnya

"Oh? Baiklah!" Seru Jongin yang baru saja bangun lalu turun dari tidurnya menghampiri kyungsoo yang berada didepan pintu mengajaknya makan

"Wae?" Tanya kyungsoo ketika jongin berada tepat didepannya

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Tanya balik jongin

"Ishh Kau mau kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi

"Sarapan? Bukannya kau tadi yang mengajakku?" tanyanya tak mengerti sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Memang aku yang mengajakmu! Tapi setidaknya Bersihkan dulu wajahmu itu!"

"Eh? Kenapa memang dengan wajahku?"

"Kau kan habis bangun tidur! Seharusnya kau sikat gigi dulu lalu membasuh mukamu baru sarapan!" Ujarnya

"Ck! Kau ini cerewet sekali! Aku sudah biasa seperti ini dirumahku! Sarapan dulu baru aku cuci muka dan gosok gigi!" Terangnya lalu bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan

"Eitss Mau kemana hitam!" dengan cepat kyungsoo menarik tangan jongin lalu mendorongnya ke kamar mandi

"Cha! Aku tidak mau makan dengan orang yang diwajahnya masih tercetak jelas terdapat banyak bekas sungai! Iyuhh" Ucap kyungsoo dibuat sejijik mungkin

"Ishh! Baiklah baiklah!"

"Aku tunggu diruang makan nee Hitammmmm!" Ujar kyungsoo yang dibalas teriakan oleh Jongin "Yakk! Dasarr bulat" Teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi sedangkan orang diluarnya hanya terkekeh mendengarnya

.

.

**~~KAISOO~~**

.

.

Jongin sudah selesai dengar urusan dikamar mandinya langsung saja menuju meja makan. Lalu duduk berhadapan dengan kyungsoo.

"Nahh! Begitu lebih baik bukan!Tampak lebih segar juga Putih? Kkk~~" Ujar kyungsoo diakhiri dengan kekehan pelan

"Aish Sudahlah! Ayo sarapan!" Ujar jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu mulai menyantap makanannya. Baru ia akan memasukkan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya suara kyungsoo menginterupsikannya dari kegiatan makannya itu lalu menoleh ke arah kyungsoo

"Apa lagi?" Tanyanya

"Kau sudah berdoa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ck!" lalu jongin dan kyungsoo berdoa dan mulai makan. Dan lagi saat makanan tersebut tinggal beberapa centi lagi masuk kedalam mulutnya. Terdengar suara Kyungsoo lagi

"YAK! Kyungsoo apa lagi?" pekik Jongin kesal

"Sebaiknya minum dahulu sebelum sarapan,berhubung ini makanan pertama yang akan kau santap seusai kau bangun tidur" Ujar kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa dosanya "Ya tuhan! Berikan aku kesabaran yang lebih untuk menghadapi makhluk kecil ini" Batin Jongin

"ck! Arra arra! Gomawoo ne Kyungie!" Seru Jongin dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin dengan penekanan suara diakhir kata "Kyungie"

"Hahaha~~ Kau lucu kalau sedang kesal Jongin!" Tawa kyungsoo sembari memajukan badannya untuk mencubit pipi Jongin gemas

"Aw…Sakit tau!Kau ini sering sekali mencubit pipiku" Pekik Jongin dengan suara seolah merasakan sakit. Padahal tidak merasa sakit sembari mengusap ngusap pipinya

"Kkk~ Aku tau kau bohong! Cha makanlah!" Seru kyungsoo lalu menyantap makanannya bersama Jongin.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi keluar dengan chanyeol! Kau tak apa kan dirumah sendiri?" Tanya kyungsoo. Sejenak Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya

"Wae? Kau tak lapar? Padahal kurasa dari tadi kau yang lapar? Apa masakanku tidak enak?" Tanyanya yang melihat Jongin menatapnya diam

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah diwajahku?" Tanyanya lagi sembari meraba raba wajahnya

"Nafsu makanku hilang!" jawabnya

"Kenapa? Apa karna aku tadi mengerjaimu?" tanyanya dengan rasa bersalah

"Kau pikir saja sendiri!" Jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri di ruang makan.

"Padahalkan aku hanya ingin bercanda saja dengannya! Kenapa dia marah?" Batin kyungsoo lalu menghampiri Jongin yang duduk disofa ruang tengah lalu duduk disampingnya

.

.

.

**~~KAISOO~~**

.

.

"Jonginnie Kau marah padaku? Mianhae" Sesal kyungsoo

"….." Jongin tidak menjawab malah asik dengan kegiatannya menonton tv

"Ihhh Jongin! Ayoo kita makann!" Seru Kyungsoo lalu menarik narik lengan Jongin

"Makan saja sana duluan aku akan makan jika kartun ini sudah selesai!" Ujarnya dengan suara dingin

"Aku tau! Kau marah! Kau kan juga lapar! Ayolahh nanti Magh mu kambuh" ujar kyungsoo lagi

"Ck! Kau ini! Sudah sana tak usah memikirkanku! Apa kau lupa? Kau ada acara nanti dengan Chanyeol! Jangan buat dia menunggu! Lagi pula jika Magh ku kambuh juga nanti ada Bibi jung yang mengurusi…"

"Ha? Bibi Jung? Siapa dia?"

"Pembantu dirumahku!"

"Lalu? Kau kan sedang dirumahku! Tidak ada Bibi Jung!"

"Maka dari itu kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku, hari ini aku pulang! Sebentar lagilah atau mungkin tak lama sesudah kau berangkat!" Ujarnya

"Pu-pulang? Kenapa? Kau sudah bosan disini? Menemaniku?" Tanyanya lirih

"Ck! Bajuku habis disini! Aku tidak membawa banyak baju! Aku harus pulang!"

"Kau kan bisa meminjam bajuku!" Ujarnya

"Aish! Mana muat? Kau ini ada ada saja" Ujar Jongin

"Baiklah! Tapi nanti saat aku pulang kau sudah ada disini lagikan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku rindu dengan rumahku!" Seru Jongin yang berupa alasan

"YAH! Kalau begitu seusai aku pergi dengan chanyeol aku menginap dirumahmu ya!" Seru kyungsoo

"Eh? Tidak Tidak…Baiklah baiklah sepulangnya kau nanti aku sudah ada disini lagi!" Terangnya

"Yaksok?" Ujar kyungsoo seraya mengacungkan Jari kelingkingnya

"Ne!" Jongin mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking kyungsoo

.

.

BRUGH

.

.

"Gomawo" Pekik Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Jongin

"Cha! Makanlah sana!"

"Ne! Kau juga nanti jangan lupa makan ne!"

.

**~~KAISOO~~**

.

Beberapa menit kemudian

.

.

TING

TONG

.

.

Suara bel terdengar, Jongin segera membuka pintu…

"Masuklah,Kyungsoo sedang bersiap siap" Ujarnya mempersilahkan tamu tersebut masuk. Dia sudah tau dari pertama bel berbunyi pasti tamu tersebut chanyeol. Tanpa ragu dia mempersilahkan chanyeol masuk

Tak lama Kyungsoo keluar kamar setelah selesai berdandan menghampiri Chanyeol juga Jongin yang berada diruang tengah.

"Oh? Chanyeol? Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Kyungsoo dibalas anggukan oleh chanyeol

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin terpaku melihat Penampilan kyungsoo hari ini. Dengan Gaun selutut berwarna Biru langit yang memperlihatkan lengan putih nan mulus Juga rambutnya yang digerai Indah dipadukan dengan sepatu berwarna senada yang ber hak tidak terlalu tinggi membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpana.

.

"Wae? Anehkah? Aku tidak pintar dalam urusan-

"Tidak! Kamu terlihat cantik! Kyungsoo ya!" Ujar Chanyeol

"Cih!" Batin Jongin

"Jinjja? Gomawo! Ahh Jam berapa ini? Nanti kita telat?" Ujar kyungsoo

"Ahh! Aku Lupa kita ada acara! Baiklah ayo Kyung!" Seru Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan kyungsoo

"Jongin! Aku pergi dulu ne! jangan lupa makan ne!" pamit kyungsoo pada Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan jongin sendirian.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong! Ini ff sebenernya udah sampe chap 6! Tapi pendek pendek jadi aku bikin 2 chapter jadi satu aku gabung jadinya sekarang baru sampe chap 4...Mianhaee..Ga bisa Fast Update... :'(


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ahh! Aku Lupa kita ada acara! Baiklah ayo Kyung!" Seru Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan kyungsoo_

"_Jongin! Aku pergi dulu ne! jangan lupa makan ne!" pamit kyungsoo pada Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan jongin sendirian._

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Setelah kyungsoo pergi, Jongin bergegas mandi,sarapan lalu pulang kerumahnya sesudah memastikan rumah kyungsoo terkunci.

.

.

Di rumah Jongin

.

"Umma! Appa!Aku pulang~" pekik jongin setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. Ya ibu juga ayah jongin sudah pulang kemarin malam. Karena itulah ia memutuskan pulang kerumahnya untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya.

.

"Ahh! Chagi~~ Kau dari mana nak? " Tanya ibu jongin menghampiri anak lelakinya itu

.

"Aku menginap dirumah kyungsoo Umma!" seru jongin

.

"Rumah? Hanya berdua? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya ibu jongin dengan tatapan curiga

.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku begitu umma? Aku hanya menginap dirumah kyungsoo..dan kami tidak melakukan apapun…kyungsoo hanya minta ditemani… Karna kedua orang tuanya sedang ada di luar kota" jawab jongin menghilangkan tatapan curiga dari ummanya

.

"Baiklah! Aku sudah lama tak melihat kyungsoo! Bagaimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia semakin cantik?" Tanya ibu Jongin

.

"Yaaa bukankah dia memang cantik?" seru jongin lalu duduk disofa ruang tengah "Mana ayah?" Tanya jongin lagi

.

"Dikamar…Mungkin ayah masih merasa lelah" jawab ibunya

.

"yaa….Geurae"

.

.

Dipesta~

.

**Step it up Step it up, dashi shijak iya****  
****Tto temporeul ollyeoseo, ap jilleo gallae****  
****Just step it up Step it up, da boran deushi****  
****Keuge bollyum nopyeo, Baby my bebe****  
****.**

Alunan lagu dari Girlband Kara mengiringi pesta ulang tahun adik chanyeol, Banyak juga berbagai macam atraksi dipersembahkan di acara ini. Semua orang yang berada dipesta Nampak bersenang senang terkecuali Kyungsoo gadis ini sejak tadi terus melamun. Entah memikirkan apa,sampai orang yang mengajaknya berbicara pun tak dihiraukannya. Waktu terus berjalan hingga saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Seseorang menghampiri kyungsoo

.

"Kyung!?" Panggil chanyeol

.

",,,,,"

.

"Kyung?" ucap chanyeol lagi, melambai lambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah kyungsoo

.

"Eh? E…oh? "

.

"Kau memikirkan apa eoh?"

.

"Tidak aku tidak memikirkan apapun!"

.

"Lalu?"

.

"Aku ingin pulang" Ucap kyungsoo ragu, mempoutkan bibirnya

.

"Pulang? Wae? Kau lelah?" Tanya chanyeol

.

"Ani"

.

"Apa pesta ini membuatmu bosan?"

.

"Ah! Tidak aku tidak bosan dengan pesta adikmu ini, Ini sangat meriah dan menyenangkan…aku suka…Dan juga tadi aku mencicipi kue kue yang ada disini…enak…Tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin pulang!, Mianhae" Jawab kyungsoo

.

"Baiklah! Ayo aku antar!"

.

"Ah! Tidak usah aku pulang sendiri saja!" tolak kyungsoo "TIDAK! Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu!" seru chanyeol lalu menarik kyungsoo beranjak dari sana.

.

.

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil chanyeol lalu melajukan mobilnya ke rumah kyungsoo. Tak sampai beberapa menit pun akhirnya mereka sampai. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumahnya beberapa kali. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. "Ia belum kembali?" batin kyungsoo . Lalu merogoh tasnya mencari kunci rumahnya, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk diikuti chanyeol dibelakangnya.

.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanya chanyeol sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada disana disusul kyungsoo yang juga ikut duduk disampingnya. Mereka berdua masih memakai pakaian pesta tadi.

.

"Ne…Jongin pulang kerumahnya!" lirih kyungsoo

.

"Kau Nampak sedih…Seperti tidak pernah bertemu dengannya saja"

.

"Karna nantinya aku akan sendirian dirumah ini…tak ada seseorang yang akan aku ajak bicara,bahkan bercanda…itu sangat membosankan" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menopangkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya menjadikan pahanya sebagai tumpuannya

.

"Aku bisa menemanimu!" ucap chanyeol mantap

.

"ta-tapi-Ak-aku…" seru kyungsoo bingung

.

"Kau takut aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya chanyeol "Percayalah,, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk padamu! Lagi pula aku dan jongin sama sama pria, mengapa kau tidak takut jika jongin melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya chanyeol lagi

.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil!"

.

"Tetap saja! Dia pria kyung!"

.

"Iya ak-

.

Drtt~~

.

Ponsel kyungsoo bergetar menandakan ada satu pesan masuk. Dengan segera ia membuka lalu membacanya. Terlihat dari nama pengirimnya "Jongin"

.

"Aku kembali nanti malam ne…Aku masih ada urusan" isi pesan tsb. Segera kyungsoo membalasnya

.

"Baiklah! Aku menunggumu" lalu mengirim pesan tsb. Tak ada pesan lagi setelah itu.

.

.

.

"mengapa kau memasukkan banyak pakaianmu kedalam tas?" Tanya umma jongin melihat anaknya memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam tasnya

.

"Aku akan menginap dirumah kyungsoo lagi..Umma!"

.

"Lagi? Wae?"

.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi alasannya?"

.

"Ah! Geurae Geurae!" seru ibu jongin lalu beranjak dari sana

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 ini Jongin dengan kedua orang tuanya sedang makan malam bersama di meja makannya.

"Jam berapa kau akan berangkat?" Tanya ibu jongin pada anaknya "Setelah makan malam ini Umma!"

.

"Kau mau kemana nak?" Tanya ayah jongin yang tidak tau menau mengenai anaknya yang akan pergi entah kemana

.

"Menginap dirumah kyungsoo..Appa!"

.

"Untuk?"

.

"Hanya menemaninya" ujar jongin "Geurae…Jangan melakukan macam macam dengannya…Jaga kyungsoo…Otte?" seru ayah jongin "Ne..Appa"

.

Lalu jongin pun menghabiskan makanannya setelah itu pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya.

.

"Umma! Appa..Aku pergi ne.."

.

"Ne nak…Hati hati!"

.

.

Dirumah kyungsoo

.

.

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol saat ini sedang menonton tv bersama. Kyungsoo sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumahnya dan Chanyeol memakai kaus putih yang tadi ia pakai sebagai dalaman baju pestanya. Chanyeol asik dengan acara yang ditayangkan di tv itu sedangkan kyungsoo sedari tadi menatap Jam yang terus berputar tak pernah berhenti. "sudah jam setengah 9" batin kyungsoo murung.

.

"Wae kyung?" Tanya chanyeol yang melihat kyungsoo seperti orang gelisah

.

"Ani…" seru kyungsoo tersenyum menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa apa

.

.

Shhh~~~

.

"Akh" pekik kyungsoo menutup matanya karena merasa matanya kemasukan debu. Ternyata Jendela yang mengarah ke taman belakang rumah kyungsoo ruangan tengah kyungsoo dekat dengan taman belakang rumahnya jadi wajar saja jika jendela disana terbuka maka debu akan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hingga pada saat ia berkedip debu tsb masuk kematanya.

.

"Gwaenchana?"

.

"Mataku!"

.

"wae?"

.

"Sepertinya aku lupa menutup jendela rumahku, Mataku kemasukan debu" seru kyungsoo

.

"Sini biar aku lihat!" ucap chanyeol mengahadapkan dirinya kearah kyungsoo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah kyungsoo untuk meniup mata kyungsoo yang kemasukan debu. Kyungsoo yang merasakan nafas orang lain menyapa wajahnya..membuka matanya sedikit "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya kyungsoo sembari memberi jarak dengan chanyeol "Menolongmu!" ujar chanyeol lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo.

.

Tepat saat chanyeol meniupkan mata kyungsoo. Pintu rumah kyungsoo terbuka lebar menampakkan sesosok namja tan yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu dengan tatapan terkejut. Melihat posisi Kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang sangat dekat. Wajahnya sangat dekat. YA WAJAH. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman.

.

"Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya jongin tak percaya

.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi belum membuka matanya dengan cepat membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan cepat berdiri.

.

"Eoh? Jongin? K-ka-kau kapan kau datang?" Tanya kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan topik

.

"aku baru datang.. dan melihat kejadian barusan,,apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya jongin dengan nada tak suka

.

"Tenanglah Jongin~ aku tidak melakukan apapun pada sahabat tercintamu ini!" seru chanyeol

.

"Mengganggu?" Tanya kyungsoo balik tidak mengerti. "Mengganggu apa?" batin kyungsoo

.

"Ah! Baiklah! Mianhae… Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian! Sebelum itu…Kuncilah terlebih dahulu pintu rumahmu kyung…Aku pulang" pamit jongin lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang bungkam seribu bahasa.

.

"Kegiatan? Kunci pintu? Mengganggu?" batin kyungsoo berpikir. Lalu "AH! AKU TAU PASTI DIA BERPIKIR YANG MACAM MACAM!" Batin kyungsoo lalu berlari keluar rumahnya menyusul jongin. Meninggalkan chanyeol yang memandangnya bingung.

.

.

"YAK! JONGIN! KAU MAU KEMANA?" pekik kyungsoo

.

"KIM JONG IN! KAU PUNYA TELINGA TIDAK?" pekik kyungsoo lagi berlari menyamai langkahnya dengan Jongin. Lalu menahan lengan Jongin

.

"TUNGGU! KAU SALAH PAHAM!"

.

"Salah paham apa?" seru jongin berusaha setenang mungkin

.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan chanyeol!"

.

"Kau ingin melakukan apapun dengan chanyeol,,, kurasa itu memang bukan urusanku…Aku hanya sahabatmu kyung….aku tau kau menyukai chanyeol...mana ada sahabat yang tidak ingin sahabatnya bahagia? Aku justru senang jika kau bahagia dengan chanyeol.. Jadi untuk apa kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan tadi! Kurasa tadi kalian sedang menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang kalian.. tapi sayang sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat! Aku hanya ingin memenuhi keinginanmu..untuk aku menemanimu dirumah…Jika ku tau sudah ada chanyeol yang menemanimu…Aku tak akan datang…mengapa kau tak memberitahuku bila chanyeol yang menemanimu? " Ucap jongin panjang lebar "Mianhae~" sesal jongin lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Jongin hanya dapat menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

.

"kalian sudah mempunyai hubungan khusus ? Kalian pacaran? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Jongin dengan tatapan yang ia buat setenang mungkin

.

"AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN APAPUN DENGANNYA!" pekik kyungsoo kesal dengan ucapan jongin yang seperti memprovokasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai sahabat yang tak dianggap bahkan tak penting oleh kyungsoo

.

"Kau takut aku tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dengannya? Makanya kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau-

.

"Tunggu! Kau mengira aku berciuman dengannya?" Tanya kyungsoo menebak

.

"Ne..Tentu apalagi?"

.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau dapat berpikiran seperti itu?"

.

"Karna aku melihat kalian sedang melakukan itu!"

.

"Bodoh!" Seru kyungsoo lalu menjitak kepala Jongin "Kau tau…Mataku tadi kemasukan debu. Lalu chanyeol mencoba membantuku dengan meniupkan mataku!"

.

"Eoh? Benarkah?"

.

"Ne…Ayo!" ajak kyungsoo menarik tangan jongin

.

"Kemana?"

.

"Rumahku..Kau kan akan menginap dirumahku"

.  
"Ah! Tidak! Lebih baik aku pulang kerumahku saja…Tidak baik didalam satu rumah terdapat satu wanita dengan dua namja…"

.

"Ish! Kau ingin membiarkanku hanya berdua dengannya? Kau tidak takut dia melakukan suatu hal padaku? Bukankah kau sahabatku yang selalu melindungiku?" Tanya kyungsoo beruntun

.

"Lalu? Bukankah Chanyeol kekasihmu?" Tanya jongin balik

.

"Sejak kapan?" bukannya menjawab kyungsoo malah bertanya. "Mana ku tau?" seru jongin mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

.

"Maka dari itu kau jangan asal bicara. Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya. Lagipula suka dengan seseorang tak harus menjadikannya seorang kekasih bukan? Aku juga tidak berharap." Ujar kyungsoo lalu menarik lengan jongin

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah kyungsoo. Jongin dan kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di Sofa. Jongin meletakkan barang barangnya diruang tengah. Lalu menghampiri kyungsoo.

.

"Hah! Lebih baik ia pulang!" seru kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didadanya melihat chanyeol

.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dia.. Sekarang kau tidurlah! Besok kita sekolah!" ujar Jongin lalu mendudukkan dirinya disofa tepat disamping chanyeol. Mulai mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuknya. Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

"Hey! Hey! Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Tanya kyungsoo. "Memang biasanya aku juga tidur disini bukan? Hanya saja sekarang aku harus berbagi tempat dengannya! Sudahlah sana tidur!" seru jongin tanpa membuka matanya. "Benar juga" batin kyungsoo. Lalu berjalan kea rah kamarnya.

.

.

Zrshhhhh~~~

.

JDER  
JDER

.

Ditengah malam, turun hujan yang cukup deras dibarengi dengan petir yang sangat kencang. Tiba tiba listrik dirumah kyungsoo orang sudah larut dalam mimpinya masing masing. Kyungsoo adalah yeoja yang takut akan gelap. Maka dari itu ia tak pernah mematikan lampu kamarnya saat sedang tidur. Kyungsoo merasakan hawa panas menjalari tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Seketika ia terkejut saat yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Tanpa sadar matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia takut!

.

"Hiks..Hiks…" tangis kyungsoo

.

"Jongin..Hiks..Hikss" tangis kyungsoo pelan mencoba memanggil jongin walaupun sangat kecil kemungkinannya Jongin akan mendengarnya

.

"Ak-akuu hiks…takut..Hiks"

.

"Huhu…Hiks…Jonginn" panggil kyungsoo lagi.

.

Diruang tengah

.

"Hoamm!" Jongin tebangun. Ia ingin buang air kecil. Ketika ia membuka matanya Ia menemukaan ruangan dalam keadaan gelap. Tapi ia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Dengan cepat ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi melewati kamar kyungsoo dengan penerangan Ponsel yang ia punya. Saat ia tengah melewati kamar kyungsoo ia mendengar suara tangis seorang wanita dari arah kamar kyungsoo.

.

"Apa dirumah kyungsoo ada hantu? Siapa yang menangis?" gumam jongin. Tak lama suara tangis itu terdengar lagi kali ini dengan menyebutkan nama Jongin.

.  
"Kyungsoo?" jongin mengenal suara itu. Dengan cepat ia membuka kamar kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak kunci tsb lalu menghampiri kyungsoo yang tengah menangis diranjangnya.

.

"Wae?" Tanya jongin memeluk kyungsoo

.

"Aku takutt..hikss…hikss" seru kyungsoo membalas pelukan jongin

.

"tenang~ aku disini!" ucap jongin mencoba menenangkan kyungsoo. Dan nampaknya Jongin melupakan tujuan awalnya.

.

Tak berapa lama..Lampu kembali menyala. Penerangan kembali mengisi rumah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun sudah berhenti menangis. Tapi mereka berdua masih berpelukan. Jongin melepaskan pelukkannya. Lalu menghapus jejak air mata dipipi kyungsoo.

.

"Sudah tenang? Ayo tidur lagi!" seru jongin lalu mencoba membaringkan kyungsoo . Tapi kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. "Wae?" Tanya Jongin

.

"Kau tidur disini!" seru kyungsoo

.

"Wae? Mana mungkin! Itu tidak boleh kyung!"

.

"Kali ini saja! Jebal!aku takutt" kata kyungsoo merajuk mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

.

"Ha~ Baiklah baiklah…kali ini saja…aku akan tidur dibawah!" seru jongin lalu mengambil sleeping bed yang terdapat dikamar kyungsoo. Dan menggelarnya. Tapi bukannya tidur Jongin malah kembali berjalan ke luar kamar.

.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo

.

"Kamar mandi!" jawab jongin yang sebenarnya sedari tadi menahan buang air kecil. Tak lama jongin kembali lagi kamar kyungsoo lalu membaringkan dirinya di sleeping bed mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Sebelum itu ia melihat kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas.

.

"Jalja Kyungiee" gumam jongin lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

**.**

**.**

**TBC Lagi okaii! Mianhae…Ini FF emang Ngaret… :D :D Samalah kyk yang buat Tukang Ngaret…wkwkw…Mianhae kalo ada yang kecewa dengan ff ini…. Atau udah males baca…atau enggak suka sama ffnya…Mianhae…Jeosonghamnida~~~….Gomawoo~...**

**.**

**.**

**Oh iya satu lagi! Buat yang kemarin pake UserName "SR" entah memang tak punya Akun ffn atau sengaja ga masuk akun... Mianhae yah! kalo bahasa ff ini alay! terlalu heboh! Ga ngefeel! Mianhae~~ Aku juga baru belajar bikin FF...Aku pengen nulis FF yang castnya merupakan bias aku aja kok!**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_kau mau kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo_

_._

"_Kamar mandi!" jawab jongin yang sebenarnya sedari tadi menahan buang air kecil. Tak lama jongin kembali lagi kamar kyungsoo lalu membaringkan dirinya di sleeping bed mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Sebelum itu ia melihat kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas._

_._

"_Jalja Kyungiee" gumam jongin lalu memejamkan matanya._

_._

.

Happy Reading~  
.

.

Suara kokokkan ayam terdengar jelas menyambut pagi yang cerah ini. Dimana orang orang mulai mengerjakan aktivitasnya kembali. Kyungsoo yeoja yang semalam tadi menangis akan lampu rumahnya yang padam pun membuka matanya dari tidur panjangnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya tsb. Segera ia turun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi tapi saat akan turun ia mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah dan menemukan jongin yang tertidur dengan sleeping bednya. Kyungsoo merendahkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi berjongkok menghadap jongin yang tidur telentang. "ckckck…" kyungsoo terkekeh pelan ketika memandang wajah jongin yang menurutnya lucu saat tertidur.

.

Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah jongin dan telunjuknya mulai menelusuri setiap lekukan yang ada diwajah jongin. Dari mulai Kening,Hidung , mata hingga sampailah jari telunjuknya disudut bibir jongin. Ia menghentikan aksi jarinya yang menelusuri wajah jongin berganti dengan ia memandangi bibir jongin yang sedikit terbuka?/ #Iyy wkwk# Ia memikirkan memang bagaimana rasanya berciuman?/ pikir kyungsoo penasaran dengan mata yang menyipit masih memandangi bibir jongin. Ia teringat akan jongin yang menyangkanya berciuman dengan chanyeol kemarin.

.

"Ihh! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau gila!" gumam kyungsoo lalu menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Lalu tidak ingin membuang buang waktu lagi ia segera menggoncang goncangkan tubuh jongin menyuruhnya bangun. "Ireonaa.." seru kyungsoo malas. "hey,,,ayolahh…kita akan terlambat jika kau tidak bangun bangun" rengek kyungsoo pada orang yang sedang tertidur itu.

.

"Ih! Selalu seperti ini! Susah sekali membangunkanmu!" pekik kyungsoo kesal lalu menjitak kepala jongin. Reflek Jongin terbangun "Akh! Appoo" ringis jongin mengusap kepalanya yang ia rasa dijitak kyungsoo tadi. Jongin membuka matanya melihat kyungsoo yang sedang berkacak pinggang. "Huh!" seru kyungsoo lagi lalu meninggalkan jongin memasuki kamar mandi untuk bersiap siap ke sekolah. "Kenapa dia? Aneh! Seharusnya aku yang marah!" batin Jongin lalu bangun dari tidurnya meregangkan otot otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar kyungsoo mengambil seragam sekolahnya yang ia taruh diruang tengah didalam tasnya.

.

Saat diruang tengah ia melihat Chanyeol yang masih asik memejamkan matanya lalu jongin menghampiri chanyeol "Hey! Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya jongin dengan suara yang sedikit keras. "Tidak!" jawab chanyeol. "Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" ucap jongin. "Aku sudah bangun dari tadi! Lalu aku memejamkan mataku sebentar" ucap chanyeol dengan jongin yang ber"oh" ria. Lalu jongin bergerak mengambil seragamnya yang ada didalam tasnya. "Kau sekolah?" tanya chanyeol yang melihat jongin mengambil seragam sekolahnya –jongin-

.

"Ne, Waeyo?"

.

"Ah! Tidak…Kyungsoo?" tanya chanyeol lagi. "Dia juga sekolah,sekarang ia sedang mandi!" ucap jongin. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" sambung jongin. "Aku tidak membawa seragam!" ujar Chanyeol. "salahmu sendiri..mengapa tidak membawa seragam!" ucap jongin

.

"YA! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Aku juga tidak tau kalau aku akan menginap dirumah kyungsoo..jika ku tau pasti aku membawa seragamku!" seru chanyeol tak terima. "Eoh? Jinjja? Siapa yang menyuruhmu menginap?" tanya jongin lagi. Chanyeol terdiam bingung "Iya juga sih…Dia sendiri yang mengambil keputusan untuk menginap dirumah kyungsoo tanpa persetujuan kyungsoo" batinnya.

.

"Ah! Tidak ada yang menyuruhku menginap! Aku hanya ingin menemani kyungsoo karna kemarin ku kira kau tidak datang menginap dirumah kyungsoo" ujar chanyeol mantap. "Lalu? Buktinya aku datang tidak?" tanya Jongin menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan menantang. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa pada saat ku datang kau tak pergi? Malah kau tidur disini eoh?" tanya jongin. Chanyeol Skak mat. Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol meminta maaf. "Uhmm..Mianhae…Baiklah aku akan pergi!" ucap Chanyeol merasa dirinya kalah?/

.

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa yang ia tempati itu hendak berjalan kearah pintu rumah kyungsoo setelah menyambar jas yang kemarin ia pakai ke pesta. Pada saat itu juga Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah terpasang rapi ditubuhnya dan merasa heran saat melihat chanyeol yang berjalan keluar rumahnya. "Eoh? Kau mau kemana yeol?" tanya kyungsoo. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menemukan kyungsoo yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya rapi dengan rambut tergerai dan sebuah jepit rambut yang berbentuk huruf "K" berwarna biru yang ia pakai menghias rambutnya dengan indah. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menjawab "Pulang!"

.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mandi dulu? Setengah jam lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup" seru kyungsoo melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis ditangannya. "Aku tidak membawa seragam!" ucap chanyeol.

"Eoh? Ah! Aku baru ingat kau kemari tanpa membawa apapun!" ucap kyungsoo "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat pulang…dan segeralah mandi…lalu berangkat" ujar kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Ah!Uh? Baiklah! Sampai bertemu disekolah" ucap chanyeol lalu keluar dari rumah kyungsoo sesudah menutupnya kembali.

.

"Kkk~" Tak lama pintu tsb tertutup jongin terkekeh pelan. "Wae?" tanya kyungsoo heran. "Kau seperti mengusirnya kyung! Kau tak tau bagaimana ekspresinya tadi? Kkk"

.

"Mengusir? Aku tidak mengusirnya…" seru kyungsoo sembari berjalan kearah dapur membuat sarapan pagi untuk dirinya juga jongin. "Kau mau apa?" tanya jongin melihat kyungsoo berjalan kearah dapur. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kau mau apa? Kau tidak mandi?" tanya kyungsoo. "Ah! Baiklah! Lebih baik aku mandi" ujar Jongin lalu berjalan cepat kekamar mandi. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah jongin. "Bodoh!" gumamnya.

.

.

Jongin sudah rapi dengan seragamnya yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju meja makan menemui kyungsoo. Ia melihat kyungsoo sedang mengolesi roti dengan berbagai macam selai dan sudah terpampang jelas 2 gelas susu dimeja makan. Tanpa ragu Jongin meneguk susu itu dengan satu kali tegukan. "Kau sangat haus?" tanya kyungsoo melihat jongin meneguk susunya cepat. Jongin menggeleng. "Ah! Sebaiknya kau makan cepat rotimu juga! Setelah itu kita berangkat" ujar kyungsoo. "ah! Baiklah"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat ini tengah menunggu Bus datang di halte. Tapi lima menit berlalu pun Bus tak kunjung datang. Kyungsoo yang merasa takut terlambat pun berkata "Ah! Lama sekali Bus datang! Tak biasanya! Aku bisa telat!" ucap kyungsoo kesal. "Hey! Sabarlah! Kita tunggu sebentar lagi" ucap jongin berusaha menenangkan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tak berapa lama datanglah sebuah kendaraan beroda dua yang berhenti didepan mereka berdua. "Ayo!" ajak orang itu pada mereka berdua. "Kemana? Kau siapa?" tanya kyungsoo. Orang tsb membuka helmnya lalu menoleh kea rah kyungsoo juga jongin. "Cha-chanyeol?" tanya kyungsoo tak percaya. "Ya! Ini aku chanyeol! Ayo naik! Kau bisa terlambat!" ajak chanyeol yang sebenarnya hanya tertuju pada kyungsoo. "Shireoo" tolak kyungsoo. "Wae?"

.

"Kau hanya mengajakku! Kau tidak mengajak Jongin!" Ujar kyungsoo mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan jongin seolah tak ingin jauh dari jongin. Jongin terkejut dengan kelakuan kyungsoo padanya. Dengan risih ia melepaskan tangan kyungsoo pada lengannya. Namun,Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan jongin dan menatap jongin tajam dengan tatapan seolah berkata "Ikuti saja!". Jongin pun diam. "Ah! Jadi kau tetap ingin menunggu bus?" tanya chanyeol. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala cepat.

.

"Ah! Tidak! Dia tidak mau terlambat! Sebaiknya ia ikut dengamu! Chanyeol!" ujar jongin mencoba mendorong tubuh kyungsoo yang masih menempel padanya?/ kearah chanyeol dan dibalas tatapan "Apa maksudmu eoh?" oleh kyungsoo. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang sendiri tidak mau terlambat?" ucap jongin pada kyungsoo. "Ih! Kau tak mengerti!" ucap kyungsoo kesal lalu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan jongin. "mengerti apa?"

.

"Baiklah! Aku ikut dengan chanyeol! Itukan yang kau mau?" pekik kyungsoo kesal lalu duduk dibelakang chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan jongin tadi. Dengan cepat motor chanyeol meninggalkan halte tsb. Lalu selang beberapa detik Bus pun datang Jongin dengan cepat masuk kedalam bus tsb. Mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Namun, naas bangku di bus tsb sudah penuh diduduki oleh para penumpang lain. Jadilah sekarang Jongin berdiri. "Untung ia tak naik Bus!" batin jongin memikirkan nasib kyungsoo jika nekat tetap ikut dengannya naik Bus.

.

.

.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Berhenti disini!" pekik kyungsoo. Chanyeol menghentikan laju motornya.

.

"Kenapa kyung? Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup kau tak lihat?" tanya chanyeol lalu menunjuk satpam sekolah yang hendak menutup gerbang sekolahnya. "Aku ingin menunggu jongin! Kau duluan saja sana.." ujar kyungsoo. "Tap-

.

"Sudah! Tak usah perdulikan aku! Cepat masuk!" ujar kyungsoo. "Ah! Baiklah!" chanyeol menyalakan mesin motornya lagi lalu berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Bus sekolah berhenti di halte dekat dengan sekolahnya berada. Jongin turun dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Saat ia berjalan ia seperti melihat sesosok yeoja yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Berambut panjang? Tergerai? Dengan jepit "K" berwarna biru? Kyungsoo? " Batinnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin! Untuk apa dia menungguku!" ujarnya cepat cepat. Lalu semakin cepat berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang nyata sudah tertutup itu. Tapi sosok itu pun tak kunjung hilang dan malah semakin nyata dimatanya. "Aih? Ada apa denganku!" ucap jongin pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengucek matanya. Dan tanpa ia duga sosok itu perlahan mendekat kearahnya dan menepuk pundaknya "Hey! Jongin!" ucapnya. "eh?" Jongin terkejut kaget. "kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana chanyeol?" tanya Jongin.

.

.

"Menunggumu!" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum manis yang mengembang dibibirnya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan jongin tentang chanyeol tadi.. Jongin pun seakan terpana dengan senyuman kyungsoo itu pun juga ikut tersenyum.

.

"Kenapa kau menungguku? Kau kan tidak ingin telat!"

.

"Sahabat selalu bersama disaat suka maupun duka!" ucap kyungsoo senang

.

"Woah! Dari mana kau mendapatkan kata kata itu? Kkk" ucap Jongin lalu terkekeh.

.

"Dari pikiran ku!" ucap kyungsoo mantap. "Eoh? Benarkah?" tanya Jongin. "Ne..aku bersungguh sungguh!" ucap kyungsoo memberikan tanda "V"

.

"Baiklah! Baiklah aku percaya!" ucap Jongin senang.

.

.

.

"kalian lagi! Kalian lagi! Kenapa kalian telat lagi?" tanya satpam di sekolah mereka. "Memangnya kami tidak boleh telat?" tanya kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan satpam. "ck! Tunggulah sampai jam pertama berakhir!" ucap satpam itu. "aku sudah tau!" ucap Jongin.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama berakhir. Kyungsoo juga jongin pun masuk kedalam kelas mereka.  
.

Tok Tok

.

"Jeoseonghamnida..Kami terlambat seongsaengnim" ucap Jongin diikuti kyungsoo disampingnya.

.

"Aku tau! Sekarang cepat kalian duduk! Lalu keluarkan alat tulis kalian!" ucap seongsaengnim cepat

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan perkataan gurunya tadi. "wae?" tanya songsaengnim yang heran mereka menatapnya seperti itu.

.

"Kau tidak menghukum kami?" tanya kyungsoo "Apa kalian mau aku hukum?" tanya songsaengnim. Dengan cepat mereka berdua menggeleng. "Ya sudah! Cepat duduk!" ujar songsaengnim. Lalu Jongin dan kyungsoo segera duduk ditempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Mengikuti pelajaran dengan khidmat. Sampai terdengar bunyi bel pertanda istirahat tiba.

.

.

"Kau mau ke makan?" tanya kyungsoo pada jongin sambil menyodorkan bekalnya. Jongin menggeleng "Aku ingin tidur saja!" ucapnya lalu menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan tangannya sebagai bantalannya. "Ck!" decak kyungsoo.

.

"Aku makan ne! Kau benar tidak lapar?" ucap kyungsoo. "….."

.

"huh! Padahal aku sengaja membawa dua ayam goreng juga nasi yang cukup banyak untuk dimakan berdua denganmu!" oceh kyungsoo. Jongin yang mendengar "Ayam goreng" pun segera mengangkat kepalanya "Ayam goreng?" tanya jongin menoleh pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk "Lihat saja" ucap kyungsoo menyodorkan bekalnya. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar.

.

"Tapi…apa boleh buat? Kau tidak mau!" ucap kyungsoo lalu menarik bekalnya kembali tapi ditahan oleh tangan jongin. "Kata siapa aku tidak mau?" ucap jongin lalu mengambil ayam goreng itu dan melahapnya pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. "Enak?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"bukankha mhasakhanmu mhemhang enhak?" tanya jongin dengan mulut penuh makanan. "ck! Cukup dengan mengangguk saja tidak bisa? Aku tak mengerti kau bicara apa!" omel kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin mengangguk. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya jongin lagi ketika sudah menelan makanannya. "Tidak! Kau saja!" tolak kyungsoo. "Ish! Lihatlah badanmu! Kecil! Pendek! Kau harus makan yang banyak!" ucap jongin dengan nada mengejek.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengejekku? Eoh?" seru kyungsoo tak terima. Jongin menggeleng "aku tidak mengejekmu! Aku hanya mengatakan fakta" ucap Jongin dengan wajah tak berdosanya. "Ish!" kyungsoo memukul lengan jongin keras. "appo!" ringis jongin. "Kenapa kau memukulku!" seru jongin kesal

.

"Karna kau tadi menga-

.

HAP

.

"Enak?" tanya jongin ketika ia telah menyodorkan makanan masuk kemulut kyungsoo. "Ya-..Uhuk uhuk" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan makanan itu dari mulutnya dengan ditadahi oleh tisu ditangannya. lalu segera menyambar minuman yang diberikan oleh jongin. Mata kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata dan wajahnya pun sedikit memerah. Jongin tertawa dalam hati bisa mengerjai sahabatnya ini. Namun seketika ia terkejut ketika menatap wajah kyungsoo. "Eh? Kyung kau menangis?" tanya jongin dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Kyungsoo tetap diam tak menjawab ia kesal. "Hey..kau marah? Mianhae…Aku hanya bercanda" sesal jongin mencoba memegang tangan kyungsoo. Namun kyungsoo menarik tangannya "Kau bercanda keterlaluan tuan KIM!" ucap kyungsoo dengan suara keras lalu pergi meninggalkan jongin.

.

.

Di Kamar Mandi

.

"Pabbo! Jongin Pabbo!" kesal kyungsoo didepan cermin lalu ia mencuci mukanya . Tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi pertanda ada yang masuk kedalam toilet. "Eoh? Kyungsoo?" ucap yeoja tsb, baekhyun. "Eoh? Baekhyun?" ucap kyungsoo ragu takut salah menyebutkan nama yeoja itu.

.

"Ne..aku baekhyun..dari kelas XII -2" ucap baekhyun memperkenalkan diri

.

"Oh? Sekelas dengan Chanyeol?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"Ne..Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya baekhyun

.

"Iya..aku kenal dengannya… Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau tau namaku?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"Hey…Kau anggota Club Vocal bukan? Kau tak mengenalku eoh?" tanya baekhyun dibalas gelengan oleh kyungsoo. "Seharusnya bukan berarti kita tidak sekelas kau tidak mengenalku…dan kita se club pun kau tak mengenalku? Ahh…itu menyakitkan" ucap baekhyun mendramatisir. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. "mian! Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil menebak jika kau baekhyun?" ucap kyungsoo. "ya ya ya… Oh iya….Bisakah kau temui aku pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya baekhyun

.

"ah! Kurasa bisa..Dimana?" tanya kyungsoo "Di depan pintu masuk sekolah Okay? Bukan di gerbang ckck" ucap baekhyun. "Hey! Kau kira aku tidak dapat membedakan mana gerbang dan mana pintu masuk?" ucap kyungsoo dengan tekanan. Baekhyun memberikan tanda "V" pada kyungsoo bermaksud "Damai" kkk~

.

.

Bel berbunyi lagi semua siswa segera masuk kedalam kelasnya masing masing untuk kembali belajar. Kyungsoo pun kembali kekelasnya. Dan duduk dibangkunya disamping jongin. Ekor matanya melirik sedikit kearah Jongin. Dan ia melihat Jongin menatapnya penuh penyesalan sesaat ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekpresi wajah jongin saat ini. Tapi ia menahannya. Tidak! Ia masih marah pada Songsaengnim pun datang dan mengajar.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah tiba , Jongin juga kyungsoo segera memasukkan alat tulis serta barang barang lainnya ke dalam tasnya. "kyung!" panggil jongin.

.

"Kyungiee" panggilnya lagi karna kyungsoo tak kungjung merespon. "Kyungsoo!" panggilnya lagi. "Hmm" kyungsoo mendehem. "kau masih marah?" …"…."

.

"Mianhae..Aku tadi hanya bercanda…Aku tidak mau kita berdebat terus itu tidak akan selesai..jadi tadi aku dengan sengaja menyumpal mulutmu dengan makanan" ucap jongin menatap kyungsoo penuh penyesalan. Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya malah berjalan meninggalkan jongin.

.  
"Hey! Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin "Tunggu aku!" jongin berlari mengejar kyungsoo.

.

"Aku ada janji dengan temankul! Kau pulang duluan saja!" ucap kyungsoo ketika sampai didepan pintu masuk sekolahnya. "eoh? Ah! Baiklah!" ujar jongin. Lalu kyungsoo berdiri disamping pintu sekolah yang diatasnya tak tertutupi atap. "Kau tidak ingin aku temani sampai temanmu datang ?" tawar jongin perhatian. Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak usah! Aku sudah besar Jongin!" ucap kyungsoo tanpa menatap jongin ia focus dengan ponselnya.

.

"Ah! Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku pulang ne..Pai" seru jongin melambaikan tangannya. Tapi kyungsoo tak melihatnya jadi ia turunkan tangannya lalu berbalik meninggalkan perkarangan sekolah. Jongin sudah sampai digerbang depan sekolah lalu ia menoleh lagi kearah kyungsoo. Dan Tanpa sadar matanya melihat kelantai atas gedung yang ditanami banyak tumbuhan. Ada petugas yang sedang bertugas menyirami tanaman. Tapi ada satu tanaman pot yang saat di sirami tanaman bergoyang sepertinya pot itu tidak ditaruh diposisi yang benar "Pikir Jongin

.

Lalu Jongin mengarahkan matanya kembali kebawah kearah kyungsoo dan mengarahkan keatas lagi. Matanya bergerak bergantian keatas dan kebawah. Seketika ia terkejut. Saat Pot tersebutb tidak sampai hitungan detik pun akan jatuh "Prediksinya dan…dan akan mengenai…."KYUNGSOO!" pekik jongin kencang. "Tentu saja kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya..Jarak mereka cukup jauh" Jongin berlari kearah kyungsoo dengan kencang. Berusaha cepat sebelum pot itu jatuh mengenai kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara langkah tergesa gesa. Seperti sedang berlari lari pun menoleh. Dan mendapati jongin yang tengah berlari kearahnya. "Eoh? Jongin? Kau kena-

.

HAP~  
.

Dalam sekejap Kyungsoo masuk dalam pelukan erat jongin dengan tangan jongin melindungi kepala kyungsoo menaruhnya didada bidangnya. Mencoba melindungi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terkejut hanya dapat membulatkan matanya kaget dan menjatuhkan ponselnya. Dan tepat saat itu pula Pot tsb jatuh dari atas dan mengenai…

.

BRUK~~  
.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.  
**

**Oiya chapter ini ada pot jatuh dari atas tau ga kayak adegan drama apaan? kkk Kalian tau Dream High kan? Nah aku ngambil ide dari situ...Hehehe udah itu aja...Dan juga maaf ya Updatenya lama bgt...Aku juga lagi ngetik ff lain soalnya...**

**Wanna Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

_._

_HAP~  
._

_Dalam sekejap Kyungsoo masuk dalam pelukan erat jongin dengan tangan jongin melindungi kepala kyungsoo menaruhnya didada bidangnya. Mencoba melindungi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terkejut hanya dapat membulatkan matanya kaget dan menjatuhkan ponselnya. Dan tepat saat itu pula Pot tsb jatuh dari atas dan mengenai…_

_._

_BRUK~~  
_.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Kyungsoo juga Jongin tergeletak ditanah dengan posisi Jongin yang tengah memeluk kyungsoo . Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Jongin Mendongak menatap kyungsoo. Lalu mengguncang pelan tubuh kyungsoo.

.

"Kyung? Gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin cemas melihat kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya menemukan jongin yang berada diatasnya. "Gawenchana?" tanya jongin lagi menangkupkan kedua pipi kyungsoo ditangannya. "eugh?" lenguh kyungsoo sedikit merasakan sakit dipunggungnya. "Ada yang sakit? Dimana?" tanya jongin dengan raut wajah cemas.

.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin "ah! Ne gwaenchana" jawab kyungsoo pelan. "Hah~ Syukurlahh~" Ucap jongin lalu tiba tiba mata jongin menutup dan kepalanya terjatuh tepat diceruk leher kyungsoo." Jongin pingsan!" itu yang ada dipikiran kyungsoo panik. Dengan cepat ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan jongin yang masih berada diceruk lehernya. Kyungsoo menarik jongin hingga ia dapat menatap jongin dengan jelas. Kepala jongin tertunduk seperti orang tertidur.

.

"Hei! Jonginnie! Kau kenapa?" seru kyungsoo cemas sekaligus panik. "Hey!Ireonaa! Gwaenchana?" panik kyungsooo mengguncangkan tubuh jongin . Lalu kyungsoo mengangkat kepala jongin dengan satu tangannya. Dan kyungsoo melihat darah mengalir melewati pelipis jongin. Seketika matanya membola dan rasa paniknya semakin menjadi jadi.

**.**

**JONGIN POV**

.

.

Dengan cepat aku berlari kearah kyungsoo dan menangkap tubuhnya masuk kedalam pelukkanku. Untunglah kyungsoo tidak terkena pot itu. Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya. Tapi..Aku merasakan sesuatu menimpa kepalaku cukup keras. Apa Pot tersebut mengenai kepalaku? Aku tidak tau tapi firasatku mengatakan Iya.

.

Aku dan kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur dipermukaan tanah dengan posisi kyungsoo yang berada tepat dibawahku. Aku melihatnya memejamkan matanya. "Apa dia kesakitan?" batinku. Segera saja ku tepuk pelan pipinya lalu ia membuka matanya dan berkata ia baik baik saja. Hatiku lega mendengarnya.

.

Sesaat aku merasakan pandanganku memburam. Semua yang aku lihat seolah tak jelas bentuknya dan Perlahan lahan menjadi gelap. Yang aku sadari sebelum aku pingsan adalah aku terjatuh diatas tubuh kyungsoo.

.

**JONGIN Pov End**

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang sudah nampak sepi ini. Jelas sepi semua siswa sudah pulang kerumahnya masing masing. Ia sendiri kenapa belum pulang? Tentu ia belum pulang Ia mendapat jatah piket pada hari ini dikelasnya. Jadi ia harus menunggu kelas kosong baru ia dapat membersihkan kelas tersebut.

.

Selama piket tadi ia mendapat pesan dari kyungsoo yang menyatakan kyungsoo sudah menunggunya dipintu masuk sekolah. Segera saja Baekhyun membalas "Tunggulah sebentar aku mendapat jadwal piket hari ini" lalu tak ada balasan setelah itu.

.

Tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi Baekhyun akan sampai didepan pintu masuk sekolahnya matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja yang tengah berdiri seorang diri didepan pintu sekolahnya dengan rambut yang digerai sekolahnya itu dilapisi kaca kaca yang dapat melihat pemandangan luar tapi orang luar tak dapat memandang kedalam. Jadi ia bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri diluar sekolahnya dengan jelas. Itu kyungsoo "Tebaknya. Tentu saja kyungsoo siapa lagi?" pikirnya. Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo. Namun sesaat langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat seorang Namja tan yang tengah berlari cepat kearah kyungsoo dan Memeluk tubuh kyungsoo hingga mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur ketanah.

.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia membungkam mulutnya tak percaya. Namun ia juga tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mematung melihat kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

.

Ia melihat sebuah pot yang ia kira ukurannya cukup besar jatuh dari lantai atas dan menimpa..Namja yang menyelamatkan kyungsoo itu. Siapa dia?" pikir baekhyun. Lama ia bergelut dengan pikirannya. Sampai ia tak sadar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara tersebut. Menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah terduduk ditanah dengan tangan penuh darah yang melambai lambai kearah ku. Segera ku hampiri kyungsoo cepat. Dan..

.

.

"Baekhyun-na bantu aku membawa Jongin kerumah sakit! Jebal…Hiks" minta kyungsoo pada baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah basah penuh dengan air mata. Dengan sigap Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menghubungi pihak rumah sakit. Tak lama Mobil Ambulance datang membawa Jongin kerumah sakit.

.

Beruntung baekhyun punya channel rumah sakit yang bisa dengan cepat Baekhyun adalah seorang anak dari seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit tersebut. Mana mungkin ia tidak punya nomor rumah sakit miliknya? Berterimakasihlah pada baekhyun.

.

.

**KYUNGSOO Pov**

.

Aku mengirimi baekhyun pesan bahwa aku sudah menunggunya diluar. Ia membalasnya bahwa ia sedang piket. Lalu aku berinisiatif mendengarkan lagu dari ponselku selagi menunggu baekhyun. Kali ini aku tidak mambawa Earphone. Aku lupa membawanya tadi. Jadinya aku memutar lagu itu tanpa earphone. Ku rasa sekolah sudah sepi dan juga tidak ada yang sedang belajar lagi karena pelajaran juga telah usai sejak tadi. Lalu dengan volume yang cukup kencang ku putar lagu favoriteku –Playboy- dari Boy band Exo yang sangat ku gemari.

.

Aku mengikuti alunan lagu playboy tersebut dengan seksama hingga tanpa sadar aku mendengar suara langkah kaki cepat berlari kearahku. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah berlari kearahku. Reflek aku mempause laguku. Dan melayangkan pertanyaan pada jongin sebelum..

.

"Eoh? Jongin? Kau ken-

.

Tubuhku jatuh kedalam pelukkan hangat seorang Kim Jongin yang kuanggap sebagai sahabat terbaikku. Lalu kami pun tersungkur ketanah dikarenakan Jongin tak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya dengan baik.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku menahan sakit dipunggungku terbentur permukaan tanah. Lalu jongin bertanya padaku apa ada yang sakit dengan cepat aku menjawab tidak ada lalu tak lama Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya diceruk leherku. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia pingsan? Tapi kenapa?

.

Dengan cepat aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk dengan jongin yang masih berada diceruk leherku. Aku menarik jongin hingga aku dapat menatapnya dengan jelas. Kepala jongin tertunduk seperti orang tertidur .

.

"Hei! Jonginnie! Kau kenapa?" Ujarku cemas sekaligus panik. "Hey!Ireonaa! Gwaenchana?" pekik kyungsoo mengguncangkan tubuh jongin . tapi ia tak merespon sedikit pun.

.

Aku mengangkat kepala jongin dengan satu tanganku. Dan aku melihat darah mengalir melewati pelipis jongin. Seketika rasa panikku makin menjadi jadi . aku mengulurkan tanganku mengusap darah yang mengalir cukup deras dari kepala jongin dengan tangan yang bergetar." Tapi seolah tak percaya apa yang ku lihat "tidak ini bukan darah bukan "Batinku menggelengkan kepala cepat. Lalu darah tersebut mengalir lagi melewati pelipis jongin. Aku segera mengusapnya lagi dengan tanganku. kali ini aroma amis darah menyapa indra penciumanku. Tanpa sadar mataku mengeluarkan air yang cukup deras. Ya! Aku menangis. Kyungsoo menangis.

.

Dengan cepat aku menarik jongin kedalam pelukanku. Aku panik aku kalut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Otak ku tak dapat berjalan dengan benar. Seharusnya aku cepat meminta bantuan orang orang dan membawa jongin kerumah sakit. Tapi otak dengan hatiku tidak sejalan. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat baekhyun yang mematung melihat ku dan akhirnya aku memanggilnya meminta bantuan.

**.**

.

**KYUNGSOO Pov End**

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Kyung…Bersihkan dirimu" Ujar baekhyun duduk diruang tunggu UGD disebelah kyungsoo melihat Tangan kyungsoo yang berlumuran darah. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir turun dari matanya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun ikut sedih dan berusaha menenangkan. "Jongin tidak apa apa, Percayalah padaku!" ujar baekhyun tersenyum mengusap punggung kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. "Percayalah padaku! Ia akan baik baik saja! Uljimaa" ucap Baekhyun lagi tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum akhirnya kyungsoo tidak menangis lagi. "Cha! Ayo!" aja baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Baekhyun yang tidak merasakan adanya pergerakan dari kyungsoo pun menoleh kebelakang. "Kemana?" tanya kyungsoo lirih. "Pulang?" ujar baekhyun.

.

"Aku mau menunggu jongin sampai ia sadar!" lirih kyungsoo menahan air matanya yang akan turun lagi lalu dengan cepat baekhyun menarik kyungsoo kedalam pelukkannya. "Cup Cup…Uljimayo" ujar baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Ini salahku.. Seharusnya aku berhati hati!" ujar kyungsoo lirih. "Ini bukan salahmu kyung~ Ini musibah! Kita tidak tau bahwa pot tersebut akan menimpa jongin" ujar baekhyun menenangkan. "Tapi -Pot i-tu harusnya me-nimpa-ku bukan Jongin…Hiks" Ucap kyungsoo sesegukkan.

.

"Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu kyung, Ini musibah…tidak ada yang bersalah disini! Dan kau tau Jika kau menangis seperti ini terus…Mungkin Jongin tidak akan senang melihatnya! Dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkanmu tapi kau malah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…Terbukti dari ia yang menyelamatkanmu berarti ia menyayangimu..ia tak ingin kau terluka…Jadi sekarang kau jangan menangis lagi Oke?"

.

"Ia menyelamatkanku berarti ia menyayangiku katamu? Berarti aku tak menyayanginya begitu? Hiks…Hikss"

.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan kyungsoo. "Apa aku salah ucap?" batinnya. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku..Tapi pada saat itu jongin merasa harus melindungimu karna ia menyayangimu…karna ia yang melihat pot tersebut akan jatuh menimpa mu jadinya ia yang menyelamatkanmu…Aku yakin jika kau berada diposisi jongin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama!" ujar baekhyun tersenyum tulus. "arraseo?" ujar baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Gomawo Baekhyunna aku merasa sedikit tenang sekarang" ucap kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukkan baekhyun dan tersenyum manis. Lalu dibalas senyuman yang tak kalah manis oleh baekhyun.

.

Akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan pergi kekamar mandi rumah sakit untuk mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran darah juga wajahnya yang berantakkan. Ia tak ingin pulang kerumahnya sampai jongin tersadar. Kyungsoo menghubungi Orang tua Jongin bahwa sekarang anaknya dirumah sakit. Dan mungkin beberapa menit lagi orang tua jongin tiba dirumah sakit yang sudah kyungsoo kirim alamatnya tadi.

.

.

"Mana anakku? Bagaimana keadaannya? Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Ibu Jongin bertubi tubi pada Baekhyun karna hanya melihat baekhyun diruang tunggu UGD. Baekhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan bertubi tubi itu bingung harus menjawab apa.

.

"aku orang tua jongin! Tadi kyungsoo menghubungi kami…" ujar ayah jongin pada baekhyun seolah tau baekhyun kebingungan diberi pertanyaan seperti tadi. "eoh?ah? Ahjumma? Ah mianhae…aku tak tau..Anak anda baik baik saja…Sekarang sedang ada diruang UGD…Ayahku yang menanganinya" ujar baekhyun membungkukan badannya lalu tersenyum menenangkan. Seketika Orang tua jongin menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

.

"Ayahmu dokter?" tanya Ibu Jongin. "Ne…Ahjumma!"

.

.

"Eomma!Appa!" pekik kyungsoo ketika melihat Orang tua Jongin duduk diruang tunggu bersama baekhyun. Eomma Jongin menoleh keasal suara lalu. "Kyungsoo?" pekik eomma jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri eomma Jongin dan mereka pun berpelukkan.

.

"Hiks..Hiks..Jongin Eomma dia-"

.

"Stt..stt… Eomma sudah tau…sudah sudah eomma percaya pada ayah baekhyun…Jongin akan baik baik saja" ujar eomma jongin. Kyungsoo terkejut. "Ayah?" eomma jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ayah baekhyun sedang menangani jongin didalam!" ujarnya lagi. Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapnya pada baekhyun lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri baekhyun. "Ayahmu dokter?" tanya kyungsoo to the point. Baekhyun mengangguk. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat. Saking eratnya baekhyun sampai tidak dapat bernafas. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkan kyungsoo. "Kau mau membunuhku?" ujar baekhyun dengan dadanya yang naik turun menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya. "Hehe…Mianhae…Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu...Baekhyunna" ucap kyungsoo senang. "aku senang jika kau sudah tersenyum seperti ini" ucap baekhyun.

.

.

"Ah itu dia ayahku!" pekik baekhyun menghampiri ayahnya yang tadi menangani Jongin. Kyungsoo juga kedua orang tua jongin menghampiri ayah baekhyun.

.

"Bagaimana Anak kami dok?"

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin, Ahjussi?"

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin, Appa?"

.

"Kalian tenang dulu…Untuk sekarang Jongin baik baik saja… Ku kira tadi akan parah karena,Lukanya cukup dalam… Sesuatu menimpa kepalanya sangat keras…Tapi syukurlah ia baik baik saja sekarang..tapi nanti mungkin ada sesuatu yang hilang dari kepalanya…kalian akan tahu nanti apa yang hilang nanti seiring berjalannya waktu…" ujar dokter

.

"Hilang Apa itu ingatan?" tanya kyungsoo. "Bisa jadi…Tapi aku juga tak bisa memastikan dengan jelas…itu akan terlihat seiring berjalannya waktu"

.

"Apa sekarang boleh kami masuk kedalam?" tanya kedua orang tua jongin

.

"Saya sarankan jangan terlalu ramai menjenguknya…bergantian saja…" ujar sang dokter

.

"Kyungsoo, eomma dan Appa masuk duluan ya" ujar eomma jongin pada kyungsoo dibalas anggukan oleh kyungsoo

.

"Geurae..Baekhyun..Ayah pergi dulu ya..masih banyak pasien" ujar ayah baekhyun pada baekhyun. "Ne..Gomawo Appa" ucap Baekhyun

.

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit kedua orang tua Jongin berada didalam akhirnya pun keluar dan pamit pada kyungsoo untuk pulang. Dikarenakan Kedua orang tua jongin ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

.

"Baek aku masuk ya? Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo pada baekhyun

.

"Ah! Bagaimana ya…Kyung… Aku ingin pulang boleh? Aku lupa ada PR dan besok harus dikumpulkan!" ujar baekhyun

.

"Uhmm..Baiklah dan kurasa besok aku tidak masuk..aku ingin menemani jongin" lirih kyungsoo

.

"Tenang sajaa~ Aku yang akan mengizinkan kalian berdua" Ucap Baekhyun

.

"aku tidak menyangka tuhan memberiku teman penolong sepertimu baekhyunna" ujar kyungsoo terkagum

.

"Ckck! Kau ini! Sudahlah aku pergi dulu ne..Paii" pamit baekhyun pada kyungsoo "Paii~"

.

.

Setelah baekhyun tak lagi terlihat oleh kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera masuk keruangan Jongin. Kyungsoo duduk dikursi yang ada tepat disamping ranjang jongin. Kyungsoo melihat kepala Jongin diperban. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin erat dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mengelus lembut kepala jongin yang yang tidak tertutupi perban dengan sayang. Tanpa sadar ia menangis lagi. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi" gumamnya sembari menghapus air matanya kasar.

.

"Jongin…Cepatlah bangun…" ujar kyungsoo penuh harap

.

"…"

.

"Sekarang kau membuatku seperti sahabat yang tak berguna..Kau selalu yang menyelamatkanku…Aku tidak pernah" lirih kyungsoo "aku mohon…Ayo bangun…" ujar kyungsoo lagi

.

"…"

.

"Seharusnya pot itu menimpaku…bukan dirimu..Jonginn..Hiks"

.

"…."

.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Kenapa? Wae? Wae? Wae?"

.

"…."

.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang…..Kenapa kau kembali?"

.

"….."

.

"Jonginn…Ayoo bangunn…Huhuhu hiks.." kyungsoo terisak

.

"….."

.  
"Aku janji! Jika kau bangun aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu,,,,Maafkan aku…"

.

"…"

.

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Jongin. Tapi tiba tiba Tangan yang kyungsoo genggam itu bergerak perlahan. Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisnya berganti menatap tangan Jongin intens. Tanpa sadar kyungsoo tersenyum

.

Jongin dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Hingga pada saat matanya terbuka lebar. Ia langsung disuguhkan oleh seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut tergerai yang cukup berantakkan dengan jepit "K" yang hampir terlepas. "JONGIN!" Pekik kyungsoo menghambur kepelukkan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum manis dengan perlakuan kyungsoo. Lalu tak lama kyungsoo melepas pelukkannya dan menatap jongin. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya dipipi Jongin.

.

"Kau kenal aku? Kau tau namaku?" tanya kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar. Jongin mencoba untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tapi.. "Akhh" ringisnya lalu memegangi kepalanya.

.

"Kepalamu masih sakit… Kau terkena benturan cukup keras.." lalu jongin kembali membaringkan dirinya diranjang. "Jadi? Siapa namaku?" tanya Kyungsoo berharap

.

"Kau-

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aku tau ini Pendek! Hehe…Mian…Gimana? Kira kira jongin inget kyungsoo ga? Terus apa yang hilang dari Jongin? Ada yang bisa nebak? Gomawoo Readers…

.

Kasih aku Kritik dan saran kalian ya...Apa yang kurang di FF aku ini...Aku usahain aku Perbaiki...Bantu aku ya... Gomawo


	8. Chapter 8

Prev~

.

"_Kepalamu masih sakit… Kau terkena benturan cukup keras.." lalu jongin kembali membaringkan dirinya diranjang. "Jadi? Siapa namaku?" tanya Kyungsoo berharap_

_._

"_Kau-_

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Next~

.

.

"Tunggu! Sebelum aku menjawab! Aku ingin duduk saja! Tidak enak mengobrol sambil tiduran!" ucap jongin meminta bantuan pada kyungsoo. Dengan sigap kyungsoo membantu Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar dikepala ranjang.

.

"Jadi? Kau?" ucap kyungsoo penasaran mengulang perkataan jongin kembali. "Apa?"Tanya Jongin sengaja mengulur waktu ia masih senang mengerjai kyungsoo saat ini. "Jadi aku siapa? Siapa namaku?" ucap kyungsoo lagi mengulang pertanyaannya. "Ia pikir aku lupa ingatan?" batin jongin terkekeh dalam hati,lalu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang samar dan mungkin tidak dapat dilihat oleh kyungsoo "Ah! Aku tau! Kau Soora kan!" ucap jongin mantap. Jongin menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang terkejut menatapnya tak percaya.

.

"Soora?" ucap kyungsoo tak percaya. Jongin mengangguk pasti. "Tapi aku bukan Soora, Jongin!" lirih kyungsoo sedih menyangka sahabatnya ini Amnesia. "Bukan? Lalu kau siapa?" tanya Jongin dengan ekpresi yang ia buat sangat meyakinkan bahwa ia benar benar amnesia. "Aku Kyung-

.

"Kyunghee?" Potong Jongin menebak. Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. "Aku Kyungsoo" Jawab Kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan pandangan sendu.

.

"Kyungsoo?" Ulang jongin mencoba berpikir. "Kau ingat?" tanya kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingat denganku? Hiks.." rengek kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin yang melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu ini akhirnya tertawa lepas tak dapat menahan tawanya yang sejak tadi ia pendam.

.

Kyungsoo menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tadi menutup wajahnya. Beralih menatap jongin. "Wae? Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa menurutmu ini lucu? Huh!" dengus kyungsoo menatap jongin sebal.

.

"Haha..Kemari!" suruh jongin pada kyungsoo. "Tidak mau!" seru kyungsoo sebal.

.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini! Baiklah Baiklah! Aku tau kau Do Kyungsoo sahabatku!" ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bibir kyungsoo seperti akan mengucapkan sebuah kata kata tapi mulutnya pun tidak juga mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Ia hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya cepat. Seperti seseorang yang gelagapan. "Jadi Jongin hanya berpura pura? Jadi ia tidak amnesia?" batin kyungsoo bertanya tanya

.

Tanpa aba aba kyungsoo kembali menerjang tubuh jongin dan menghambur memeluknya erat. "Pabbo! Nappeun!" ujar kyungsoo tepat disamping telinga jongin. "aku tau! aku tau..maafkan aku!"

.

"Kau tidak tau betapa paniknya aku ketika melihat kepalamu banyak mengeluarkan darah eoh?"

.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" ujar jongin menepuk nepuk pelan punggung kyungsoo

.

"Jangan berpura pura lagi dihadapanku ! Jangan berbohong lagi!" Ujar kyungsoo setelah melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada jongin. "Janji?"

.

Jongin mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking kyungsoo "Janji!" ujar jongin tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng.

.

"Kau tidak pulang Soo? Sebentar lagi malam" tanya jongin tiba tiba setelah melihat ke jendela rumah sakit menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan khawatirnya. "Kau mengusirku?" tanya kyungsoo mendelik sebal. "Ah! Tidak tidak! Kau ini dari tadi sensitive sekali! Apa kau sedang PMS? Aku kan hanya bertanya!" ujar Jongin jengkel dengan sikap kyungsoo yang menurutnya sensitive

.

"Huh!" kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kasar lalu berujar "Aku menginap disini malam ini!"

.

"Menginap?" Ulang jongin dengan bola matanya yang bergerak kesana kemari mencari sesuatu. "Aku tidak membawa apa apa Jongin! Besok aku akan pulang!" Ucap kyungsoo seakan tau jongin mencari sesuatu yang ia tebak tas yang seharusnya kyungsoo bawa untuk keperluan menginap. Jongin mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu diseragam kyungsoo noda bercak darah. "Uhmm..Soo…sebaiknya kau meminjam baju pasien saja…Banyak bercak darah dibajumu" ucap jongin menunjuk seragam kyungsoo. "Ah! Ne..Nanti aku akan meminjamnya"

.

"Berarti besok Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya jongin lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tentu saja tidak! Sahabatku berada dirumah sakit , tertimpa pot demi menyelamatkanku kenapa aku harus berada disekolah? Seharusnya aku menemanimu! Lagipula baekhyun yang akan mengizinkanku nanti" ujar kyungsoo mantap

.

"Jadi Kau tidak bersekolah karena aku?" tanya jongin dengan tatapan bersalah. Jongin langsung mendapatkan hadiah sebuah jitakan oleh kyungsoo. "Akh!" ringis jongin mengusap kepalanya. "Hei! Kenapa kau sering sekali menjitakku? Apa salahku? Kau tidak tau ini sakit? Huh!" Ujar Jongin kesal masih mengusapi kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang merasa bersalah pun Ikut Mengusap kepala jongin yang terkena jitakkannya tadi dengan lembut "Masih sakit?" tanya kyungsoo khawatir. "Sudah lebih baik!" ujar jongin.

.

"Mianhae…Aku kesal denganmu! Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu? Aku tidak bersekolah karena aku ingin menemanimu..apa itu tidak boleh? Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! " ujar kyungsoo

.

"Lalu siapa itu Baekhyun?" tanya jongin mendengar kyungsoo tadi menyebutkan nama Baekhyun

.

"Ohh..dia itu teman klub vocalku…Dia baik sekali…kalau tidak ada dia tadi…aku tidak tau meminta bantuan pada siapa untuk menolongmu"

.

"Benarkah? Dia yang menolongku? Sekarang ada dimana dia?" tanya jongin antusias

.

"Dia sudah pulang katanya ada tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan besok! Dan kau tau Jongin…Dokter yang menanganimu tadi itu adalah ayahnya.." ujar kyungsoo

.

"Aku benar benar tidak menyangka! Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya"

.

"kau bisa mengucapkan terimakasih padanya besok! Sekarang sebaiknya kau Makan! Lalu Minum obat setelah itu Tidur"

.

"Baiklah baiklah!" ujar jongin lalu mengambil makanan yang disiapkan rumah sakit yang sudah tersaji dimeja samping ranjangnya dan menyantapnya perlahan. Seusai makan ia meminum obatnya lalu bersiap siap tidur.

.

"Jaljayo..Jonginnie~" seru kyungsoo menaikkan selimut sebatas perut jongin

.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Soo" seru jongin pelan

.

"Apa kau menyukai sebutan itu?" tanya kyungsoo. "Sangat!"

.

"Dulu aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu bukan? Tapi tidak tau kenapa aku malah lebih senang memanggilmu dengan sebutan "Jongin" Aku hanya memanggilmu dengan sebutan "Jonginnie" di saat aku ingin saja…kkk~"

.

"Ah Arraseo! Baiklah…Jaljayo Kyungiee" ujar jongin sebelum terlelap

.

.

.

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya menerangi bumi. Ayam juga berkokok membangunkan makhluk hidup yang terlelap. Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya "Hoaaam" Meregangkan otot otot tubuhnya yang kaku akibat tidur dengan posisi duduk dengan tangan yang ia tumpuk diranjang sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya. (Ngerti ga? Semoga ngerti deh :3)

.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan kearah jam dinding. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Tadi malam ia tidak lupa meminjam baju pasien untuk mengganti bajunya yang terkena banyak darah. Dan Tak perlu waktu berapa menit kyungsoo mencuci muka. Ia kembali lagi ke ranjang jongin. Kali ini ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang tepat samping jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas.

.

Kyungsoo menyibakkan poni jongin yang menutup matanya Lalu turun dari ranjang membuka tirai kamar –rumah sakit- Hingga cahaya cahaya matahari masuk kedalam ruangan tsb. Jongin terusik dari tidurnya karna cahaya matahari yang masuk menerobos matanya yang tertutup itu mengganggu tidurnya perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba berinteraksi dengan cahaya tsb.

.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menyamping kearah lain bermaksud menghindari sinar matahari itu. Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Kyungsoo berjalan kesal kearah jongin. "Hey! Ireona…Kau harus makan setelah itu minum obat" kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh jongin pelan. "Ishh!" desis jongin lalu menarik selimutnya keatas sehingga menutup wajahnya. Sepertinya Jongin masih ingin bermimpi?

.

Drrtt~~ Drrt~~

.

Ponsel kyungsoo bergetar lalu tak lama setelahnya disusul alunan lagu yang indah dari boy band bernama Exo berjudul Xoxo. Segera kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja nakas yang ada disamping ranjang jongin. Lalu menjawab telfonnya.

.

"Yeoboseyo!" seru kyungsoo

.

"Ah! Kyungsoo ya.." pekik suara dari sebrang sana

.

"Nuguseyo?"

.

"Aku Baekhyun..kyung"

.

"Ah! Baekhyunna? Mianhaee aku tidak tau jika yang menelfon ku itu kau" sesal kyungsoo

.

"Gwaenchana~ Uhmm maaf mengganggumu pagi pagi… Aku hanya ingin bilang aku sudah memberikan surat izin pada wali kelasmu" ucap baekhyun

.

"Ha? Kau sudah disekolah? Ini baru pukul 6 pagi baek?"

.

"Aku memang selalu datang jam segini"

.

Kyungsoo hanya ber 'oh' ria lalu berkata "Jeongmal Gomawo Baekhyunna…Kau teman terbaikku"

.

"Haha! Sudahlah tak usah berlebihan…Jadi bagaimana keadaan jongin?"

.

"haha…Jongin? Umm yaa seperti yang kau bilang ia akan baik baik saja"

.

"Hahh~" baekhyun menghela nafas "Syukurlah~"

.

"Lalu dia sudah sadar?" tanya baekhyun lagi

.

"Sudah! Tapi sekarang ia masih tidur…Katanya ia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu baek…Penyelamatnya"

.

"hei! Kau ini selalu berlebihan kyungsoo ya…kita ini berteman kita harus saling tolong menolong" pekik baekhyun

.

"kk~ Geurae Geurae…"

.

"Pulang sekolah aku akan kesana" ucap baekhyun

.

"Ok..Aku menunggumu Baekhyunna" seru kyungsoo lalu dari arah sebrang baekhyun memutuskan sambungannya.

.

.

"Siapa kyung?" tanya jongin serak khas orang bangun tidur bertanya pada kyungsoo yang berdiri memunggunginya

.

"eoh? Sejak kapan kau bangun?" pekik kyungsoo kaget ketika berbalik menghadap jongin

.

"baru saja..Nugu?"

.

"Baekhyun! Katanya pulang sekolah ia akan kesini"

.

"ah! Jinjja? Aku akan menunggunya" seru jongin lalu mencoba bangun lalu turun dari ranjang

.

"Kau mau kemana eoh?" tanya kyungsoo yang dengan sigap membantu jongin

.

"aku ingin ke kamar mandi" kyungsoo memapah jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Eh? Kau mau ikut masuk?" tanya jongin saat kyungsoo terus memapahnya dan ikut masuk ke kamar mandi. "ha?" segera saja kyungsoo tersadar lalu dengan cepat keluar kamar mandi. Jongin menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup lalu terkekeh. "Ada ada saja dia.." gumamnya. Lalu menunaikan niatnya di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di pinggiran ranjang rumah sakit menunggu jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengingat kejadiannya tadi membuat pipinya merona. Bagaimana bisa ia ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi? Kkk~. Tak lama Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang segar sepertinya ia baru saja membasuh wajahnya. Kyungsoo segera turun membantu jongin berjalan ke ranjang.

.  
"Aku Bisa sendiri soo~" Ujar Jongin mencoba menolak , ketika kyungsoo sudah mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan jongin berniat membantu jongin. Jika mungkin nanti Jongin terjatuh karena rasa sakit dikepalanya? Kyungsoo hanya prihatin.

.

"Tidak ada penolakan! Selama kau belum terlalu pulih aku akan menjagamu"

.

.

.

Di Sekolah kyungsoo juga jongin yang diketahui bernama,Art High School. Seorang namja yang diduga bernama Park Chanyeol sedang Uring Uringan kesana kesini mencari seseorang yang ia sukai, kyungsoo! .

.

Chanyeol POV

.

.

"Kemana kyungsoo? Kenapa dikelasnya tidak ada? Kantin juga…Dimana mana aku tak menemukan dirinya" gumamku "Apa dia sakit?" batinku lalu berpikir dan sekelebat ide muncul dipikiranku untuk menanyakan pada Jongin. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja aku bertanya padanya, pabbo" gumamku lalu kembali ke kelas kyungsoo mencari jongin. Karena ia tau jongin juga kyungsoo sekelas bukan?/

.

Tapi aku juga tidak menemukan kehadirannya. Akhirnya aku bertanya pada seorang yeoja yang ku duga teman sekelasnya, dimana keberadaan Jongin. Tapi ia juga tidak tau menau tentang dimana jongin. Yeoja itu hanya berkata "Aku tidak tau dimana jongin, yang ku tau hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah" ujar yeoja itu. Aku membuang nafasku kasar."Mereka berdua kompak sekali" batinku. "Memangnya kenapa?" kata yeoja itu. "Uhm.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan dimana kyungsoo pada jongin? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi?" ucapku. "Oh? Kau mencari kyungsoo?"

.

"Iya! Kau tau dimana dia?" tanyaku antusias. Yeoja itu menggeleng "Tapi kata wali kelasku dia izin" ujar yeoja itu aku hanya ber'oh' ria. Dan mengucapkan terima kasih setelahnya. "Gomawo ne..Informasinya" ucapku lau beranjak pergi. Ah! Aku coba menelfonnya saja batinku. Aku mencari kontak kyungsoo di Ponselku. "Sejak kapan aku punya kontak kyungsoo?" batinku mengurungkan niatku menelfonnya.

.

"Pulang sekolah aku akan kerumahnya" batinku

.

.

Chanyeol POV END

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

.

Jam terakhir berbunyi menandakan selesainya proses pembelajaran. Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju parkiran sekolah. Tiba tiba dari arah sampingku seorang namja berjalan dengan cepat menuju parkiran sekolah mendahuluiku. Aku tau siapa dia. Park Chanyeol. Namja yang sedari dulu aku kagumi. Ani,Bahkan aku cintai. Tapi ia tak pernah melihat ke arahku. Aku hanya merasakan perasaan ini sendiri tanpa ada yang membalas rasa ini. Sakit. Tapi tak apa aku yakin suatu hari nanti ia akan melihat ke arahku.

.

Aku menyusul chanyeol ke parkiran sekolah dan membuka pintu mobilku cepat lalu masuk kedalamnya menyusul chanyeol yang sudah mengendarai motornya pergi. Ya hari ini aku membawa mobil.

.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang menggunakan mobilku."Tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya sampai terburu buru" batinku. Juga aku memakai kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan wajahku dari arah luar."Semoga saja ia tidak curiga"batinku lagi. Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi bisa dibilang mewah jika dilihat sekilas. Aku juga menepikan mobilku tak jauh darinya.

.

Ku melihat Chanyeol seperti meneriakkan nama seseorang. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku mencoba berjalan mendekat. Mencoba mencari tau siapa orang yang dipanggilnya. Lalu aku melihat Chanyeol menendang batu kerikil yang ada sekitarnya kesal.

.

"Akh!" pekikku merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalaku sembari mengusap kepalaku yang terkena lemparan ,sontak ku arahkan pandanganku kedepan mendapati Chanyeol melihat kearahku. "Dia melihatku?" batinku seakan tak percaya membalikkan badanku kebelakang. Siapa tau saja ia memandang orang yang berdiri dibelakangku? Tapi tidak ada siapa pun. Aku kembali membalikkan badanku menghadapnya. "Ya tuhan! Dia melihatku" batinku.

.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekat kearahku. Dan.. "Gwaenchana?" tanya chanyeol padaku. "Ugh?" aku terkesiap "apa dia bertanya padaku?" batinku melamun. "Heyy..Kau tidak apa apa?" ucapnya lagi mencoba mengguncang kedua bahuku. "Ah! Bagaimana ini Oh! Tidak wajahku…Panas! Eottokhae?"batinku dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang. "eoh? Gwaenchana Gomawo Gomawo" Ujarku lalu berbalik pergi menuju mobilku dan meninggalkannya yang menatapku bingung

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang berada dirumahnya. Ia membersihkan dirinya mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang baru. Lalu menaruh beberapa pakaian kedalam tasnya dan beberapa perlengkapannya juga ia membawa tas jongin yang berada dirumahPnya berisi baju bajunya –jongin- tentu saja. Lalu kembali kerumah sakit menginap menemani Jongin.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"Soo~ Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya jongin pada kyungsoo

.

"Jam 4 sore" jawab Kyungsoo yang duduk dikursi dekat ranjang jongin sambil membaca buku

.

"Bukankah ini sudah lewat satu jam pulang sekolah? Kenapa Baekhyun belum juga datang?" tanya jongin pada kyungsoo. "Aku juga sedari tadi bingung…. Sudah satu jam lebih ia juga tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya disini…Mungkin dia ada urusan" ucap kyungsoo. "Uhmm…Mungkin.." gumam jongin

.

.

Tiba tiba…

.

.

"Kyungsoo yaaaaaaaaaa" teriak orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruang rawat Jongin. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya . "Baekhyun?"

.

"Mianhae Kyung…Aku ada urusan…Jadinya aku telat…Mianhaee" sesal Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

.

"Gwaenchana…" ujar kyungsoo.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Berdiri disamping ranjang jongin.

.

"Hai? Aku Baekhyun…" ucap baekhyun memperkenalkan diri sembari mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak jongin berkenalan. (mengajak jongin berjabat tangan)

.

"Aku Jongin..Terima kasih menyelamatkanku" Ujar Jongin menerima uluran tangan baekhyun. "Ah ne..sama sama" Ujar Baekhyun kikuk lalu tersenyum manis. Tak disangka kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jongin yang menggenggam tangan baekhyun terbesit rasa cemburu dihatinya. "Kenapa denganku?" Batin kyungsoo

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Oiya untuk yang jongin hilang sesuatu itu aku udah mikirin...apa yang hilang... Semoga nanti kalian ga kecewa ya sama keputusan aku...Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya :* ****Gomawo para Readers.. **

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

JonginDO,yixingcom,MbemXiumin,

ryaaulio,kim khamjong,cuTe,Jihanajiha9,

Rahel Kaisoo Shipper,


	9. Chapter 9

Prev~

.

"_Hai? Aku Baekhyun…" ucap baekhyun memperkenalkan diri sembari mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak jongin berkenalan. (mengajak jongin berjabat tangan)_

_._

"_Aku Jongin..Terima kasih menyelamatkanku" Ujar Jongin menerima uluran tangan baekhyun. "Ah ne..sama sama" Ujar Baekhyun kikuk lalu tersenyum manis. Tak disangka kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jongin yang menggenggam tangan baekhyun terbesit rasa cemburu dihatinya. "Kenapa denganku?" Batin kyungsoo_

_._

_._

Happy Reading~

.

.

Next~

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

.

"Uh! Kenapa denganku?"

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali berjabat tangan?"

"Kenapa Jongin begitu senang?"

"Kenapa Baekhyun seperti tersipu malu malu?"

"Apa Baekhyun menyukai Jongin?"

"Apa mereka saling menyukai?"

"Apa mereka- " Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenakku tapi sebelum aku selesai mengucapkan kalimatku….

"Ugh! Sial! Dia Tampan sekali!" Dengus kyungsoo saat jongin menatapnya

.

Kyungsoo POV End

.

.

Jongin POV

.

Setelah berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun dan mengucapkan terimakasihku padanya, aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah Kyungsoo menemukan kyungsoo yang tengah menatapku dalam penuh arti. Yang tak aku mengerti arti tatapan itu."Kenapa dia?" batinku. Lalu melemparkan senyum kearahnya.

.

"Kyung…Kau kenapa?" Ujarku.

.

Jongin POV End

.

.

"Eoh? Aku tidak apa apa" jawab kyungsoo kikuk tersadar dari lamunannya.

.

Baekhyun mendekati kyungsoo. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu kyung!" ujar baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar kamar. "Jongin aku keluar sebentar" ucap kyungsoo pada jongin dibalas anggukkan kepala olehnya.

.

.  
Diluar Ruangan

.

"Ada apa baek?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"Begini…kau mengenal Chanyeol bukan?"

.

"Ne.."

.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak penting, tapi aku ingin bertanya suatu hal padamu?"

.

"Apa?"

.

"Uhm, sebelum tadi aku datang kesini… Aku mengikuti Chanyeol pergi!"

.

Mendengar nama itu kyungsoo teringat bahwa sejak kemarin ia tidak bertemu bahkan berbincang dengan chanyeol. "Apa dia sudah tau Jongin dirumah sakit?" batinku.

.

"Maksudmu?" tanya kyungsoo.

.

"Maksudku, aku mengikutinya pergi setelah pulang sekolah..karena aku melihatnya begitu terburu buru"

.

"Terburu-Buru?"

.

"Ne…lalu aku mengikutinya hingga sampai disebuah rumah"

.

"Lalu?"

.

"Lalu ia berteriak memanggil nama seseorang yang kupikir penghuni rumah tersebut…tapi orang tersebut tak kunjung keluar dari rumahnya..Jadilah Chanyeol marah lalu menendang batu kecil yang ada didekatnya..dan mengenai kepalaku"

.

Kyungsoo memandang baekhyun dengan mengerutkan keningnya,penuh tanya seakan menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan "Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

.

"Ah! Bukankah sudah kubilang ini tidak penting..jadi abaikan saja ceritaku barusan" ujar baekhyun. "Hah! Bodoh! Kenapa aku menceritakan ini semua pada kyungsoo? Ini bukan pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya! Huh! Memalukan" batin baekhyun menjitak kepalanya sendiri

.

"jadi bagaimana keadaan Jongin? Apa sesuatu yang hilang sudah diketahui?" tanya baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan topik.

.

"belum" kyungsoo menggeleng "aku takut jika sesuatu yang hilang nanti akan menjadi masalah yang sangat besar untuknya" Lirih kyungsoo. "aku berharap…Jika tidak ada sesuatu yang akan hilang" ucap kyungsoo lagi

.

"Aku tau ini berat untuknya" ujar baekhyun mengelus punggung kyungsoo pelan.

.

"Kau besok sekolahkan?" tanya baekhyun

.

"Mollayo"

.

"Wae?"

.

"Aku mau bersama Jongin"

.

"Hei…Ku lihat dia sudah tidak apa apa..lalu kenapa?" Ujar Baekhyun

.

"Hahh…aku tidak tau besok akan sekolah atau tidak..Aku akan menghubungimu nanti bila besok aku sekolah"

.

"Geurae..Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne.. pai!" ujar baekhyun lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo. Setelah baekhyun tidak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya kyungsoo pun berbalik masuk ke dalam ruangan/kamar jongin.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Jongin begitu kyungsoo masuk

.

"Tidak terlalu penting.." ujar kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengerutkan keningnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?" tanya kyungsoo tiba tiba

.

"Untuk?"

.

"Aku ingin meminta nomor chanyeol, boleh kan?" tanya kyungsoo. "Chanyeol?" Gumam Jongin. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau punya kan?" Jongin menyerahkan ponselnya pada kyungsoo ragu. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan mencari kontak chanyeol diponsel Jongin. Lalu mengetikkan nomor chanyeol di Ponselnya. Dan mengembalikan ponsel jongin. "Gomawo" ujar kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamarku dan menelfon chanyeol. Jongin bertanya tanya. "Kenapa dia?" batin jongin mengerutkan keningnya heran, memperhatikan tingkah kyungsoo yang sangat bersemangat meminta nomor chanyeol padanya dan tanpa berbasa basi langsung menelfonnya.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

.

"Kemana kyungsoo? Huh! Apa aku harus kerumah Jongin juga?"

.

"ah tidak tidak! Bagaimana bisa? Aku saja tidak tau rumahnya!"

.

"Ah! Aku hubungi Jongin saja" gumamku masih berada didepan rumah kyungsoo. Aku mengusap layar ponselku hendak menghubungi jongin menanyakan keberadaan kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi…

.

Drrtt~~ Drrtt~~

.

Ponselku bergetar menunjukkan nomor tak dikenal menghubungiku. "Siapa?" batinku melihat nomor yang tertera dilayar ponselku. Dengan ragu aku mengangkatnya. "Yeoboseyo?" ujarku ragu

.

"Chanyeol!" pekik orang dari sebrang sana. Aku terkejut mendengar pekikkan itu. "Kyungsoo?" batinku merasa mengenali suara tersebut.

.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyaku

.

"Aku Kyungsoo" ujar orang tersebut yang ternyata benar, Kyungsoo orang yang aku cari sejak tadi

.

"Hey! Kau dimana? Kau tidak tau aku mencarimu sejak tadi? Aku ke kelasmu tapi aku tak menemukan keberadaanmu! Aku mencarimu kesetiap penjuru sekolah tapi aku tak kunjung menemukanmu!" pekikku tanpa tanda jeda

.

"Cha-

.

"Dan Lagi aku mencoba mencari jongin untuk menanyakan kau dimana! Tapi aku juga tak kunjung menemukannya! Kalian itu kompak sekali sih! Satu tidak masuk! Yang satu juga tidak masuk! Kalian seperti tertelan bumi tau tidak? Aku menanyakan pada teman temanmu! Mereka juga tidak ada yang tau dimana kalian! Sebagian dari mereka hanya berkata kau Izin!"

.

"Ak-

.

"Sekarang kau tau aku dimana? Aku didepan rumahmu! Tapi kau tidak ada disini! Kau ini dimana sih? Mentang mentang Kau ini kecil pintar sekali kau bersembunyi! Sampai aku tidak bisa mencarimu..Huh!" Dengusku kesal dengan nafas terengah engah

.

"Sudah marah marahnya?" tanya kyungsoo dengan mata mendelik sebal

.

"Siapa yang marah?"

.

"Kau!"

.

"Aku tidak marah! Aku hanya bertanya kau dimana sekarang"

.

"Hey! Kau tidak sadar kau mengucapkan berapa kata? Jika kau hanya menanyakan aku dimana cukup berkata "Kau dimana?" tapi kau mengucapkan lebih dari itu!" ujar kyungsoo jengkel

.

"Baiklah! Baiklah maafkan aku..Aku hanya terlalu mencemaskanmu"

.

"Umm Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku…Tapi aku tidak apa apa…Tapi tidak dengan temanmu"

.

"Temanku? Nugu?"

.

"Jongin!"

.

"Jongin?" Batinku "Kenapa dengannya?"

.

"Dia sakit tertimpa Pot ketika menolongku..sekarang kami berdua dirumah sakit!"

.

"rumah sakit mana?"

.

"Seoul Hospital!"

.

"Kamar berapa? Lantai berapa?"

.

"kau tanyakan saja dengan bagian Informasi nanti…"

.

"Baiklah!" ujarku hendak mematikan sambungan telfonku. Tapi kyungsoo mencegahnya. "Tunggu!"

.

"Apa?" ujarku

.  
"Jangan mengataiku kecil lagi Oke? Atau tidak kau mati ditanganku!" ancam kyungsoo. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Itu tidak lucu!" ujar kyungsoo. "ah! Baiklah..aku tutup ne..Annyeong~" ujarku mematikan sambungan telfonnya

.

.

Chanyeol POV End

.

.

"Hey! Kenapa dia yang mematikan telfonnya? Harusnya aku! Kan aku yang menelfonnya duluan! Ih! Dasar tiang!" umpat kyungsoo kesal sembari berjalan masuk ke kamar jongin

.

"Chanyeol membuat masalah denganmu kyung?" tanya jongin yang sedari tadi mendengar umpatan kyungsoo Barusan.

.

"Ya seperti itu lah…" jawab kyungsoo malas.

.

.

Chanyeol melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Seoul Hospital. Beberapa menit terlewati akhirnya ia pun sampai di rumah sakit itu dan menghampiri pusat informasi.

.

"Permisi…Apa disini ada pasien bernama Kim Jongin?" tanya chanyeol

.

"Sebentar akan saya lihat dulu" ujar petugas tersebut lalu mencari data pasien bernama "Kim Jongin" dikomputer. "Ah! Ne..pasien bernama Kim Jongin ada dikamar 114 lantai 2" ujarnya

.

"Eoh? Ne..Gamsahamnida" ujar chanyeol sedikit membungkukan badannya

.

.

.

"Kyung kapan aku dibolehkan pulang?" tanya jongin dengan raut wajah bosan

.

"Molla.." ujar kyungsoo yang masih fokus pada buku bacaannya duduk di pinggiran ranjang jongin dengan punggung yang menyender di kepala ranjang. Juga jongin yang tiduran diranjangnya menatapnya bosan

.

"Hey..Biasakanlah jika aku bertanya tatap aku" ujar jongin "Kau bicara dengan buku atau denganku?" dengus jongin

.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping melihat jongin yang tiduran tengah menatapnya sebal. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mencubit hidung jongin lama sampai hidung jongin memerah.

.

"Hey! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" pekik jongin tak terima

.

"kkk~ aku gemas denganmu..Kau bukan Jongin yang ku kenal!"

.

"mwo?"

.

"Jongin yang ku kenal itu tidak seperti ini…mudah sekali ngambek"

.

"Aku tidak ngambek!" pekik jongin

.

"Itu..tadi barusan apa?"

.

"Aku hanya memintamu melihatku jika aku sedang berbicara" ujar jongin

.

"Tapi menurutku buku bacaanku lebih menarik daripada melihatmu" ujar kyungsoo mantap

.

"ish!" dengus jongin sebal

.

"Hey..barusan apa? Kau ngambek kan? Hahaha" ujar kyungsoo lalu terkekeh. "Eoh? Ck" decak jongin kehabisan kata kata.

.

"Eh? Kyung itu ponsel siapa?" tanya jongin melihat diranjangnya tepat dibawah kakinya terdapat sebuah ponsel. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel itu lalu mengusap layar ponsel itu menampilkan foto selca seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut dikuncir satu dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya.

.

"Ponsel Baekhyun" gumam kyungsoo.

.

Tok

.

Tok

.

Tok

.

"Ah! Soo~ mungkin itu baekhyun" ujar jongin. Kyungsoo menaruh ponsel baekhyun kembali di ranjang lalu berjalan membuka pintu

.

Saat pintu sudah terbuka lebar. Kyungsoo hanya melihat tangan seseorang yang memegang beberapa rangkaian bunga yang disatukan. Tiba tiba…

.

"Kyungsoo..Ini untukmuuu" ujar orang itu yang ternyata chanyeol ,memberikan kyungsoo bunga. Kyungsoo menerimanya lalu matanya melirik ke kanan dan kekiri mencari sesuatu. "Kau mencari apa kyung?" tanya chanyeol

.

"Kau hanya membawa bunga?" tanya kyungsoo balik. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya cepat "Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya chanyeol

.

"ani…tapi kenapa kau memberiku bunga? Aku kan tidak sakit… kau seharusnya membawakan sesuatu untuk Jongin..bukan untukku"

.

"eoh? Tapi tadi aku hanya sempat membeli bunga..Mianhae" sesal chanyeol

.

"Uhm..Geurae..Masuklah" ujar kyungsoo lalu masuk dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang samping jongin.

.

.

"Hey..Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya chanyeol basa basi

.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang? Aku sudah baikkan?" jawab jongin dengan mata mendelik malas

.

"eoh? Syukurlah…Jadi bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa terkena pot?" tanya chanyeol antusias

.

"Ku rasa itu bukan urusanmu" ujar jongin malas

.

"Chanyeol-ah tadi di telfon katanya kau mencariku kemana mana, memangnya ada apa? Sepertinya penting sekali? " tanya kyungsoo tiba tiba.

.

"Eoh? Ugh.. ituu.. kar-karna- " kyungsoo dan jongin menatap chanyeol antusias

.

" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ujar chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Mwo? Apa yang barusan aku katakan? Bicara apa?" batinnya sendiri

.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Katakan saja!" ujar kyungsoo.

.

"Bisa kita bicara diluar kyung?" pinta chanyeol. "Bicara saja disini!" ujar jongin cepat tapi chanyeol tak menanggapinya

.

"Baiklah!" ucap kyungsoo. Jongin memandang kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang menjauh penuh tanda tanya

.

.

Jongin POV

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan?"

.

"Sepertinya penting sekali…dan sangat rahasia…sampai harus bicara berdua?"

.

"Apa chanyeol ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada kyungsoo?"

.

"Ah! Tidak tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

.

"Tapi… Chanyeol dan kyungsoo memang saling menyukai bukan?"

.

"Bagaimana itu benar?"

.

"Aish! Aku bisa gilaaa" umpatku mengacak acakkan rambutku kasar

.

"Aku harus tau apa yang mereka bicarakan!" batinku lalu turun dari ranjang menuju pintu kamarku.

.

Saatku membuka pintu kamar rumah sakitku. Aku tidak menemukan chanyeol juga kyungsoo.

.

"Kemana mereka?" gumamku. Lalu berjalan mengitari rumah sakit mencari kyungsoo.

.

Jongin POV End

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya kyungsoo to the point ketika mereka sudah duduk dibangku tepat ditaman belakang halaman rumah sakit

.

"Kyung! Aku tau ini sangat terburu buru! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan chanyeol yang begitu tiba tiba itu. Kyungsoo tak tau harus menjawab apa. Jadi ia hanya megap megap tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun

.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang! Aku memberimu waktu yang panjang kyung, Jadi pikirkan baik baik" ujar chanyeol

.

"Ken-kenapa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?" tanya kyungsoo gugup

.

.

Baekhyun POV

.

.

Dengan cepat aku memarkirkan mobilku masuk ke bagasi lalu masuk kerumahku dan langsung masuk ke kamarku. Merebahkan tubuhku dikasur empukku disana.

.

"Aaahh Bahagia sekali aku hari ini" pekikku senang membayangkan kejadian tadi

.

"Chanyeol melihatku , dia berbicara denganku!" pekikku terlampau senang.

.

Aku mencari ponselku didalam tas, kantung seragamku tidak ada. "Dimana ponselku?" gumamku. "Mungkin tertinggal,dimobil"

.

Ku segera turun ke bagasi rumahku mencari ponselku. Tapi tetap tak ada. "Ish! Dimana aku menaruhnya? Pabbo!" gumamku menjitak kepalaku sendiri. Tiba tibaku teringat sesuatu.

.

"Bukankah aku tadi ke rumah sakit?" gumamku menepuk keningku "Ck!" segera ku berlari kekamarku mengambil kunci mobilku kembali kerumah sakit mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal.

.

.

Baekhyun POV End

.

.

"Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu didepan pintu ruang UKS… aku merasa aku suka padamu…Tapi ku kira itu hanya perasaan suka sementara… " ujar chanyeol mantap dengan kyungsoo yang diam mendengarkan

.

"Tapi ternyata tidak, Sehari saja aku tak melihatmu tak membuatku tenang, perasaan itu terus tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, yang aku bisa namakan perasaan ini disebut Cinta.. Dan tadi saat disekolah aku mencarimu karena dari tadi pagi aku tak melihatmu…aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu" Ujar chanyeol.

.

"Tapi kan aku juga punya jongin sebagai sahabatku yang menjagaku" ujar kyungsoo

.

"Apa aku salah mencemaskanmu?" tanya chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng

.

Kyungsoo POV

.

"Sudahlah..Aku minta kau pikirkan itu baik baik…kuharap kau punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku" Ujar chanyeol lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja .Deru nafasnya terasa diwajahku. Ia mulai memiringkan wajahnya,Reflek ku memejamkan kedua bola mataku. Takut menghadapi akan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo POV End

.

.

Ketika sampai dipintu belakang halaman rumah sakit,Jongin menghentikan langkahnya mencari kyungsoo. Karena ia melihat kyungsoo juga chanyeol yang sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit sedang berbincang. Jongin mencoba mendekat,menghampiri mereka. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi….

.

Ia melihat chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Jongin menatap kearah mereka was was. Jongin mencoba mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri mereka tapi seketika.. Kepalanya pening hingga rasanya berputar putar… Pandangannya mengabur..dan terakhir pandangannya menggelap dengan dirinya yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

Bertepatan dengan itu…

.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai dirumah sakit dan langsung melesat masuk ke kamar jongin. Baekhyun mendapati kamar jongin yang kosong dan ponselnya yang tergeletak diranjang. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya dan berjalan keluar kamar hendak mencari Jongin juga kyungsoo.

.

"Kemana mereka?"

.

"Bukankah Jongin masih belum pulih?" Batin baekhyun mengitari rumah sakit

.

Hingga ia sampai dipintu belakang rumah sakit melihat dibangku halaman belakang rumah sakit sedang duduk dua manusia berbeda gender yang hendak berciuman?/ Ia menajamkan penglihatannya dan sadar.

.

"Kyungsoo? Chanyeol?" pekik baekhyun kaget, membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah sesaat ia berteriak.

.

"JONGIN!" teriak ba ekhyun yang langsung memangku kepala jongin di pahanya dan menepuk nepuk pelan pipi jongin. Kedua manusia berbeda gender yang hendak melakukan sesuatu?/ tersebut menoleh keasal suara tersebut. Seketika mata mereka membulat.

.

"JONGIN?" pekik kyungsoo yang langsung berlari menghampiri jongin,meninggalkan chanyeol

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Gimana?eh belom ada yang bisa nebak yak jongin hilang apanya? Huh! Mian ya berarti chap depan baru ketauan apa yang hilang...Mian Mian _ Maafkan akuuuu..**

**.**

**Mianhae kalo banyak Typo... :(**

.

**Butuh kritik ma saran kalian yah..Aku terima kok apapun itu :D Gomawo**

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**JonginDO,yixingcom,MbemXiumin,**

**ryaaulio,kim khamjong,cuTe,Jihanajiha9,**

**Rahel Kaisoo Shipper, ,Satsuka Haruka**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Saranghae,Mianhae~**

**Author : Humaira9394**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin **

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol , Dll**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Fluff (GS)**

**Rated : T**

.

.

.

**Prev Chap**

.

.

"_Kyungsoo? Chanyeol?" pekik baekhyun kaget, membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah sesaat ia berteriak._

_._

"_JONGIN!" teriak ba ekhyun yang langsung memangku kepala jongin di pahanya dan menepuk nepuk pelan pipi jongin. Kedua manusia berbeda gender yang hendak melakukan sesuatu?/ tersebut menoleh keasal suara tersebut. Seketika mata mereka membulat._

_._

"_JONGIN?" pekik kyungsoo yang langsung berlari menghampiri jongin,meninggalkan chanyeol _

_._

_._

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

"JONGIN…Ireonaa…Heyy" ujar baekhyun mengguncang pelan bahu jongin yang berada dipangkuannya. Jongin tak bergeming.

.

"JONGIN!" pekik kyungsoo saat sudah berada dekat jongin juga baekhyun. Mencoba mengambil alih tubuh jongin agar berada dipangkuannya. Tapi..

.

"Sudahlah kyungsoo! Selesaikan saja urusan kau dengannya!" baekhyun mendelik kearah chanyeol. " Aku akan membawa jongin ke kamarnya" tepis baekhyun. Lalu berdiri membopong tubuh jongin dengan mengalungkan tangan jongin ke lehernya.

.

Kyungsoo yang melihat baekhyun juga jongin yang berjalan semakin jauh itu pun merasakan sesak didadanya. Ia merasa ada batu keras yang menghantam dadanya. Tanpa sadar matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

.

"Kyung kau-

.

Belum sempat chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataannya kyungsoo sudah berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya hendak meninggalkan chanyeol. Tapi chanyeol menahan lengan kyungsoo.

.

"Hey! Kau baik baik saja?" tanya chanyeol.

.

"Menurutmu?" ujar kyungsoo tanpa berbalik menatap chanyeol, kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari tangan chanyeol.

.

"Aku tidak tau! Makanya aku bertanya!"

.

"Jika aku bilang aku baik baik saja?" ujar kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menatap chanyeol

.

"Kyu-kyung kau.. menangis?" ucap chanyeol melihat mata kyungsoo yang memerah juga berkaca kaca menahan tangis. Chanyeol mencoba mengusap air mata kyungsoo yang baru turun beberapa detik lalu. Tapi segera ditepis oleh kyungsoo.

.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menangis!" kyungsoo berujar lalu meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri

.

"Apa aku salah menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang kusukai? Apa ini terlalu cepat?" Batin chanyeol melihat kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkannya

.

.

Baekhyun membaringkan jongin kembali diranjang tidurnya. Ya ia membopong tubuh jongin dibantu seorang perawat tadi. Bayangkan saja jarak dari pintu belakang rumah sakit cukup jauh menuju kamar rawat jongin. Jadilah ia meminta bantuan seorang perawat tadi.

.

Setelah sang perawat keluar kamar baekhyun menarik selimut jongin sampai sebatas lehernya lalu keluar ruangan meninggalkan jongin. Tepat saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar jongin ia langsung dihadapkan dengan adanya Kyungsoo didepannya. Baekhyun sontak terkejut lalu dengan cepat ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi dingin.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya baekhyun dingin

.

"tentu saja bertemu jongin" ujar kyungsoo mantap balas menatap baekhyun dingin

.

"Dia sedang tidur! Untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya? Kau mau membuatnya pingsan lagi?" ujar baekhyun ketus dengan tangannya yang ia lipat didepan dadanya. (Besedekap)

.

"Kapan aku membuatnya pingsan? Dan kau!" kyungsoo menunjuk baekhyun dengan telunjukknya "Tak berhak melarangku bertemu dengan sahabatku sendiri!" balas kyungsoo dingin

.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil seolah mengejek lalu mendengus dan berkata "Oh ya? sahabat? Mana ada sahabat yang membuat sahabatnya sendiri pingsan didepan pintu belakang halaman rumah sakit?" ujar baekhyun ketus. "Jika aku tak datang tepat waktu dan kalian berdua melakukan hal itu! Aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib Jongin!" ujar baekhyun membela diri.

.

"JIKA KU TAHU DIA PINGSAN! AKU JUGA AKAN MENOLONGNYA! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MEMBIARKANNYA!" ujar kyungsoo geram dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar mendengar kata kata kyungsoo "Tapi kau baru saja melakukannya Nona Kyungsoo!" ujar baekhyun dengan penekanan saat menyebutkan nama kyungsoo

.

"Aku tidak tau dia pingsan! " ucap kyungsoo dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

.

"Kau tidak tau atau berpura pura tidak tau?" tanya baekhyun sinis

.

"Kenapa kau seolah olah menyalahkanku?" tanya kyungsoo dingin

.

"Karena menurutku kau pihak yang paling bersalah disini"

.

"Wae?"

.

"Karena kau menyakiti dua hati!"

.

"Dua hati?"

.

"Ne…Dua hati sekaligus! Aku kagum denganmu kyungsoo" ujar baekhyun dibuat setenang mungkin lalu menepuk pelan bahu kyungsoo dan berlalu pergi.

.

Kyungsoo berbalik memandang baekhyun yang semakin terlihat jauh dari pandangannya dengan bingung. "aku menyakiti dua hati? Apa begitu jahatkah aku? Mengapa aku tak merasa begitu?" gumamnya Tanpa sadar beberapa tetes air mata mengalir turun ke pipinya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk memasuki kamar rawat jongin. Dan Chanyeol melihat itu semua

.

.

"Hhhh~" baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar memukul stir mobilnya keras. Lalu membenamkan wajahnya diatas kemudi memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya memutar kembali kejadian yang baru ia lihat juga rasakan hari ini.

.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya cepat lalu mengacak acak rambutnya kasar. "Diterbangkan dan dijatuhkan di hari yang sama sungguh menyenangkan" gumamnya tersenyum miris. Memasang sealtbet ke tubuhnya lalu hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya sebelum suara ketukan pada kaca mobilnya menghentikannya.

.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping seketika ia terkejut "Cha-channyeol?" ujar baekhyun tak percaya. Segera ia turunkan kaca mobilnya agar dapat berbicara dengan chanyeol. "Boleh aku minta waktumu?" tanya chanyeol. "Eoh?" dengan ragu baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan keluar dari mobilnya.

.

.

"Aku tadi melihatmu dengan kyungsoo sedang berbicara didepan pintu ruang rawat jongin" chanyeol membuka percakapan. "Lalu?" tanya baekhyun

.

"Dan sayangnya aku tidak mendengar cukup jelas apa yang kalian bicarakan… dan apa yang membuat kyungsoo menangis?" tanya chanyeol

.

"Hey, jika kyungsoo menangis,tersenyum,bahagia itu bukan urusanku" ujar baekhyun

.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

.

"Tidak penting!"

.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak penting! Aku melihatnya menangis BODOH! Kau apakan dia?" pekik chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam ,mencengkram erat kedua bahu baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut matanya memerah menahan tangis. Tapi ia mencoba menahannya. Baekhyun menghempaskan cengkraman tangan chanyeol pada bahunya dan berkata "Seharusnya aku yang menangis bukan kyungsoo!" pekik baekhyun

.

"Kenapa harus kau yang menangis?"

.

"Karna aku yang tersakiti bukan kyungsoo!"

.

"Tersakiti? Apa maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan yang baekhyun katakan

.

"Karna aku-

.

"Ah! Aku tau kau tersakiti karena aku bukan?"

.

"m-mm- mwo?"

.

"Mianhae, Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja menendang batu itu kearahmu" ujar chanyeol. Sesaat baekhyun berpikir lalu air matanya turun saat itu juga "Ku kira kau menyadari perasaanku padamu" batin baekhyun menahan isakannya.

.

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun menangis tanpa isakan itu merasa prihatin. "apa sesakit itukah dia?" batin chanyeol. Tanpa sadar tangannya chanyeol bergerak menangkup wajah baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua ibu jarinya terulur menghapus air mata baekhyun yang menggenang di pipinya. "Mianhae,jika aku menyakitimu" ujar chanyeol lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah baekhyun dan berlalu baekhyun yang kembali menangis.

.

.

.

"Jongin, apa aku begitu jahat? Siapa dua hati yang aku sakiti? Apakah salah satu dari dua hati itu adalah hatimu? aku menyakitimu?" gumam kyungsoo mengelus surai jongin lembut,lalu menangis. "Mianhae..Hiks…Mianhae" tanpa kyungsoo sadari Jongin ikut menangis dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya tak terasa hari sudah pagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi saatnya ia bersiap siap sekolah, Ia turun dari ranjangnya hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi ia urungkan niatnya, Ia bercermin melihat bayangan wajahnya yang terlihat berantakkan mata bengkak rambut berantakkan baju kusut . "Hhhh~ Aku terlihat seperti gadis bodoh yang malang" gumamnya tersenyum tipis.

.

Sedangkan dirumah sakit kyungsoo juga sudah bangun dan sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya menunggu baekhyun menghubunginya. Ia teringat ucapan baekhyun kemarin yang akan menghubunginya besok pagi untuk menanyakan "apa hari ini dia sekolah atau tidak" tapi sampai sekarang baekhyun juga belum menghubunginya. "apa ia masih marah karena kejadian kemarin?" batin kyungsoo. Lalu mencari kontak baekhyun di ponselnya hendak menelpon baekhyun. Ia mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

.

Nada tersambung terdengar ditelinga kyungsoo. Tetapi sampai nada terakhir tidak kunjung terjawab. "Apa ponselnya mati?" batin kyungsoo kembali menghubunginya.

.

.

Ponsel baekhyun berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan untuknya. Segera ia berjalan ke tempat tidurnya mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjangnya. Ia mengusap layar ponselnya lalu melihat nama penelpon yang tertera diponselnya. "Kyungsoo?" gumamnya ragu untuk menjawabnya. Dengan ragu ia mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya keranjangnya. "Mianhae" gumamnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyerah. "Ya mungkin ponselnya mati" gumam kyungsoo.

.

Tok

.

Tok

.

"Permisi..ini sarapan pagi juga obat untuk tuan Kim Jongin" ujar seorang perawat yang masuk membawa sarapan pagi untuk jongin. "Ah ne..Gamsha" ujar kyungsoo. Lalu perawat itu berlalu pergi keluar dari kamar rawat jongin.

.

"Jongin..ireonaa" ujar kyungsoo menepuk lengan jongin pelan.

.

"….."

.

"Ireona..Jongin…kau harus meminum obatmu agar kau cepat sembuh" bisik kyungsoo ditelinga jongin.

.

"Eunghh" lenguhan jongin terdengar. Masih dengan mata terpejam jongin meregangkan kedua tangannya. Dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia terkejut, Ia panik, Ia takut, Jadilah ia menghentakkan tubuhnya kedepan hingga berposisi duduk. Ia memejamkan matanya erat lalu membukanya lagi perlahan. Memejamkan lalu membukanya lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Gelap. "Kenapa mataku?" batin jongin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu membukanya perlahan. Tetap Gelap. "Apa aku buta? Karena terbentur pot?" batin jongin. Dengan cepat jongin menggelangkan kepalanya cepat. "Ah! Tidak tidak! Itu tidak mungkin..Tidak mungkin aku buta" batinnya menenangkan diri.

.

Kyungsoo yang melihat raut wajah jongin seperti itu ikut merasa cemas, "Ada apa dengan Jongin?" "Kenapa dia seperti ketakutan?" "Apa yang dia rasakan?". Jongin memejamkan matanya erat seolah merasakan kesakitan?/

.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil jongin masih memejamkan matanya.

.

"Ne?"

.

"Tidak tau kenapa mataku sangat berat sekali untuk terbuka, Jika aku membuka mataku, Aku merasa pusing yang sangat mendera" ucap Jongin berbohong. Ya dia tak ingin kyungsoo tau. dia tidak mau kyungsoo menangis karenanya.

.

"Eoh? Begitu? Baiklah kau boleh memejamkan matamu..Aku yang akan menyuapimu" ujar kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sarat akan kebingungan. Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Gomawo" ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Sudah baikkan?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi baekhyun yang sedang asik duduk dengan memainkan ponselnya. Baekhyun sontak terkejut. Ia membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. "eoh? Ah..ne Gwaenchanayo" ucap baekhyun.

.

"Mianhae, jika kemarin aku menyakitimu..sungguh aku-

.

"Ah sudahlah..aku tidak apa apa" potong baekhyun kemudian tersenyum dibalas senyuman juga oleh chanyeol.

.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kita berteman!" Ujar chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya pada baekhyun untuk sekedar berjabat tangan?/

.

"Te-tem-teman?"

.

"Ne…kau tidak mau?"

.

"Ah! Tentu saja aku mau!" ujar baekhyun dengan cepat menyambar tangan chanyeol berjabat tangan.

.

.

"Apa kepalamu masih terasa pusing?" tanya kyungsoo cemas pada jongin yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang ia taruh diatas wajahnya sehingga menutupi kedua matanya

.

"Ya..kurasa masih" ucap jongin pelan.

.

"apa kau marah padaku?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"Marah? Kenapa?" bukan menjawab jongin justru balik bertanya dengan mata yang tetap terpejam

.

"Oh! Ani…Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya kyungsoo. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

.

"uuhm..Apa kau- tadi kau- mengapa- kenapa tadi kau pingsan?" tanya kyungsoo ragu

.

"Karena aku pusing" jawab jongin singkat

.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disana?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

.

"Disana? Dimana?"

.

"Di depan pintu belakang halaman rumah sakit" ujar kyungsoo

.

"Oh? Itu aku- aku uhm" ujar jongin ragu. Kyungsoo memandangnya bingung. "aku mencarimu" ucap jongin cepat

.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

.

"Aku hanya ingin menyusulmu"

.

"Kenapa kau menyusulku?"

.

"Karena aku khawatir"

.

"Khawatir kenapa?"tanya kyungsoo lagi. "Aish! Kenapa dia bertanya terus? Mana mungkin aku mengatakan "Karena aku menyukaimu" Oh tidak tidak" geram jongin

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya kyung?" ucap jongin dingin. "Kau membuatku bertambah pusing" tambahnya lagi. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kata kata yang jongin lontarkan padanya yang terkesan dingin dan tidak bersahabat. "Mm-mi..Mian..Mianhae" lirih kyungsoo sedih menatap jongin yang masih meletakkan tangannya diatas wajahnya hingga menutupi kedua matanya.

.

Mendengar suara kyungsoo seperti itu jongin pun merasa bersalah. Lalu dengan cepat ia berkata "Mianhae aku tidak bermaksud-

.

"Gwaenchana Jongin, aku tidak apa apa…Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu pusing" ujar kyungsoo pelan. Tapi masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi dibenak kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan pada jongin. Tapi ia takut jongin marah lagi.

.

"Jongin" panggil kyungsoo pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Karena kamar rawat jongin sepi hanya ada kyungsoo juga jongin. Mau bagaimana pun kyungsoo bersuara pasti terdengar jelas ditelinga jongin terlebih mereka jaraknya berdekatan. Kyungsoo duduk dikursi samping ranjang jongin. Juga jongin yang terlentang diranjangnya.

.

"Wae?"

.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu sebelum kau pingsan?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran

.

"Aku melihatmu juga chanyeol yang duduk berdua dibangku taman"

.

"Lalu?"

.

"Lalu aku pingsan.." Ucap jongin berbohong

.

"Ohh..syukurlah" kyungsoo mengelus dadanya

.

"Kau suka aku pingsan?" dengan nada tak suka

.

"ani..bukan..aku-

.

"Memang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui?" tanya jongin dengan nada datar

.

"Ah! Ani..kami tidak melakukan apa apa" ucap kyungsoo cepat. Dalam diam jongin membatin "Aku tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Soo"

.

"AHH~ Aku mengantuk" ujar jongin memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam

.

"kalau begitu tidurlah"

.

"Ini jam berapa Soo?"

.

"Jam 10"

.

"Apa baekhyun akan datang kesini nanti?"

.

"Eoh? Baekhyun? Aku tidak tau" ujar kyungsoo "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya kyungsoo lagi, bingung lalu jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa tiba tiba Jongin menanyakan Baekhyun? Ada apa ini?" batinnya.

.

"Aku hanya bertanya..jika ia nanti datang…tolong bangunkan aku" ucap jongin. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan alis bertaut bingung lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah" ujarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Hai~ Hai~~ Aku kembali lagi dengan FF ku yang super aneh ini.. Hihi.. Mianhae yah ngaret banget Updatenya…Karena baru minggu minggu ini dapet feel buat ngetik ffnya…Waktu itu sih dah sempet dapet feel tapi terhambat lagi karena gangguan pada Laptop kuu~ T_T Tombolnya ga bisa dipencet.. -_-" jadi harus dibenerin dulu deh… tapi tapi sekarang udah bener..Yeahh… Ah mian kok jadi curhat? Kkk~**

**.**

**Gimana udah tau kan apa sesuatu yang hilang itu? Iya penglihatan dia hilang karena benturan pas nyelametin Kyung kyung.. Aku selama ini juga minta pendapat orang orang sekitar aku lebih nge feel mana buta ma tuli? Eh pada bilang buta masa… padahal tadi aku maunya Tuli gituh…biar kayak Dream High..kk~ tapi pada ga setuju..Yaudin Buta aja dah.. Tapi serius pas ngetik Ga tega gimana gituh ma Jong Jong… T_T Sempet ngakak juga pas readers ada yang bilang rasa cinta jongin ke kyungsoo yang ilang..serius aku ga ada kepikiran ampe situ….Tapi kalo dipikir2 emang ada ya hubungan ketimpa pot ma rasa cinta? Kkk~ Ahh Lucuu~ Ada ada ajin sih pemikiran kalian… Tapi ga apa aku suka aku suka^^**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya sebentar untuk menulis review untukku. Aku seneng bacanya ^^ Juga Terima kasih banyak yang udah Nge Fav plus Follow ne…Gomawo… Aku ga tau kalo ga ada kalian para readers …aku jadi apa nanti?/ kkk~~**

**.**

**Oke deh selamat bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya^^**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**JonginDO,yixingcom,MbemXiumin,**

**ryaaulio,kim khamjong,cuTe,Jihanajiha9,**

**Rahel Kaisoo Shipper, ,Satsuka Haruka,**

**Lovesoo,Satsuka Haruka, Taman Coklat,Ginnyeh,Cute**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : Saranghae,Mianhae~**

**Author : Humaira9394**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin **

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol , Dll**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Fluff (GS)**

**Rated : T (no NC) **

.

Note : Maaf ya kalo dalam ff ini ada hal hal yang menurut kalian tidak masuk akal/absurd. Mianhae..aku juga menuliskan ff ini sesuai imajinasi aku lalu aku tuangkan dalam karya tulis berupa fanfiction ini. Jadi jika yang merasa ff ini ga bagus,abusurd,gaje,aneh,ga nge feel,jelek.. jangan dibaca…dari pada buat kalian enek?/ atau sakit mata mungkin?/

.

**Prev Chap**

.

.

"_Apa baekhyun akan datang kesini nanti?"_

_._

"_Eoh? Baekhyun? Aku tidak tau" ujar kyungsoo "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya kyungsoo lagi, bingung lalu jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa tiba tiba Jongin menanyakan Baekhyun? Ada apa ini?" batinnya._

_._

"_Aku hanya bertanya..jika ia nanti datang…tolong bangunkan aku" ucap jongin. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan alis bertaut bingung lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah" ujarnya._

_._

_._

_~HAPPY READING~_

_._

_._

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, menandakan waktu pulang telah tiba. Saat ini baekhyun tengah memasukkan buku buku nya kedalam tas. Setelah dirasa sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal ia menggantungkan tasnya dipunggungnya hendak keluar kelas. Belum 5 langkah ia lewati terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Sontak ia menoleh.. dilihatnya chanyeol yang terburu buru memasukkan buku bukunya lalu menghampiri baekhyun

.

"Ayo" ajak chanyeol tanpa aba aba menarikku. "Mau kemana?" tanya baekhyun hendak menarik tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol tapi tenaganya tak sebanding dengan chanyeol

.

"Ke rumah sakit" ujar chanyeol santai lalu menarik baekhyun ke tempat parkir sekolahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentakkan tangannya kasar dan genggaman tangan chanyeol padanya terlepas. Baekhyun berbalik hendak menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya, sebelum itu terjadi sebuah helm mendarat di kepalanya.

.

"Mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol menarik baekhyun agar berbalik menghadapnya.

.

Baekhyun membuka kaca plastic pada helm yang chanyeol pakaikan tadi. "HEY! ADA APA DENGANMU? KENAPA KAU MEMAKSAKU! AKU TIDAK MAU KE RUMAH SAKIT" bentak baekhyun

.

"Hanya ingin saja" jawab chanyeol santai. "AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG DENGANMU! LAGI PULA AKU MEMBAWA MOBIL" ucap baekhyun ketus lalu berbalik menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya lalu duduk dikursi pengemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menoleh kea rah tempat chanyeol memarkirkan motornya tadi.

.

TAK

.

"Aish! Kenapa aku masih memakai helm?" gumam baekhyun kesal lalu kembali mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun dari mobilnya. Melepas helm yang dipakainya menghampiri chanyeol yang sudah siap menjalankan motornya.

.

"Tunggu!" pekik baekhyun

.

"Wae? Berubah pikiran?" ucap chanyeol tanpa melihat kearah baekhyun

.

"Ini!" ucap baekhyun member helmnya pada chanyeol. Lalu kembali ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan perkarangan sekolah.

.

"Dia aneh" gumam chanyeol melihat mobil baekhyun yang melaju meninggalkan sekolah

.

.

.

"Huh! Memang dia pikir dia siapa" gumam baekhyun sambil menyetir

.

Drttt~

.

"Ne.. appa?"

.

"…"

.

"Hhh..untuk apa aku kesana?"

.

"…."

.

"Baiklah baiklah… aku akan kesana"

.

"…"

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya merengangkan otot ototnya lalu mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Tapi..tunggu? Terang?

.

"Aku masih bisa melihat? Apa ini sungguhan? Aku tidak bermimpi?" gumam jongin mengucek kedua matanya, mendudukkan dirinya cepat. Tak menyadari yeoja manis yang duduk disebelah ranjangnya dengan kepala yang ia taruh dipingguran ranjang,terbangun.

.

"Eoh? Wae jongin? Kau sudah tidak pusing?" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengucek matanya pelan sembari bangkit berdiri dari duduknya

.

Mata Jongin berbinar melihat kyungsoo, oh lihatlah penampilan kyungsoo saat ini, terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata jongin. Dengan cepat ia memeluk kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo sontak membulatkan matanya terkejut. Kepala kyungsoo sekarang berada tepat diatas bahu jongin. Kyungsoo yang bingung pun hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukan Jongin.

.

Sampai pada saatnya pelukan jongin padanya melonggar ia menatap wajah jongin. "Jong-

.

Jongin menoleh ke kyungsoo. Dan oh wajah mereka sangatlah dekat hanya berjarak 3 cm. Kyungsoo gugup tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah. "Uhm Jongin.. aku tak tau kenapa disini terasa panas? Padahal AC menyala" gumam kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin sembari mengipas wajahnya dengan tangannya.

.

Jongin memegang rahang kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya hingga wajah kyungsoo berhadapan dengannya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga Jongin mengikis jarak diantara mereka,Kyungsoo panik. "Apa yang mau dia lakukan?" batin kyungsoo memejamkan matanya tapi masih ada celah sedikit untuk mengintip apa yang akan dilakukan jongin selanjutnya pada kyungsoo. Tapi karena terlalu gugup ia memejamkan matanya erat dengan kening yang berkerut bingung dan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan benda kenyal nan lembut menempel pada keningnya lama. Seketika rasa panik kyungsoo hilang bergantikan dengan rasa nyaman. Tanpa sadar kyungsoo tersenyum. "hhh~ ku kira dia akan mencium bibirku" batin kyungsoo.

.

Jongin melepas kecupan pada kening kyungsoo dan beralih menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Jongin balas tersenyum. Jongin kembali memeluk kyungsoo erat.

.

"Bogoshippo" ujar jongin pelan melesakkan hidungnya di rambut kyungsoo mencium aroma rambut kyungsoo . Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membalas pelukkan Jongin tak kalah erat. "Nadoo"

.

Jongin memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati pelukan kyungsoo. "Masa bodoh dengan apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol kemarin, aku tidak peduli" batin jongin

.

.

.

TOK

.

TOK

.

TOK

.

Pintu kamar jongin terketuk pertanda ada tamu untuknya segera kyungsoo juga jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu kyungsoo membuka pintu tersebut.

.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mengetahui orang yang menjenguk Jongin adalah chanyeol. Ia tidak tau harus bersikap apa pada chanyeol sekarang. Jadilah ia hanya diam tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

.

Dari arah ranjang terdengar suara jongin yang memanggilnya. "Kyungsoo" . jelas jongin tidak dapat melihat siapa yang datang menjenguknya karena setelah pintu kamar terdapat tirai panjang yang membuatnya tidak dapat melihat siapa yang datang. Jadinya jongin perlahan turun dari ranjangnya perlahan sambil membawa selang juga infusnya menuju pintu kamarnya.

.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" ujar Jongin malas ketika melihat siapa yang datang menjenguknya.

.

"aku hanya ingin melihat –

.

"Kyungsoo?" jongin memotong kalimat chanyeol. Ia tau chanyeol kesini pasti untuk mencari kyungsoo. Dengan ragu chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin menghela napas panjang lalu menatap kyungsoo.

.

"Baiklah, bawalah kyungsoo pulang.. sudah beberapa hari semenjak aku dirawat dia yang telah menemaniku, Aku melihat jelas dibagian bawah matanya terdapat kantung mata, pasti ia sangat kelelahan menjagaku, Juga sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak sekolah bukan?" ujar jongin pada chanyeol dengan raut wajah datar. Kyungsoo menatap jongin seakan memohon "biarkan dirinya tetap disini menjaganya". Tapi Jongin menggeleng.

.

"Kyungsoo…aku tidak ingin nilai nilaimu turun karena aku, aku tidak ingin kau tertinggal banyak pelajaran, Lagi pula aku sudah tidak apa apa…kau lihat sendiri bukan?" ucap jongin meyakinkan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Shireo!"

.

"Kyungsoo~ kau maukan melakukan itu untukku?" tanya jongin mendekat kearah kyungsoo, mengusap kepala kyungsoo lembut lalu tersenyum. Kyungsoo menunduk lalu menggeleng.

.

Mata jongin melirik kearah chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu. "Chanyeol bisakah kau membantuku?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat seakan mengerti apa arti kata "bantu" yang diucapkan jongin tadi. Segeralah chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar jongin mengambil ransel kyungsoo yang berisi pakaian pakaiannya juga membawa benda benda lainnya yang ia rasa adalah milik kyungsoo. Lagi pula tidak mungkin kan ponsel jongin bergantungan pororo? Itu bukan style jongin.

.

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kemana arah chanyeol pergi. Ia juga dengan cepat menghampiri chanyeol. Seketika matanya membelalak. "Kenapa chanyeol memasukkan barang barangnya kedalam tas? Kenapa chanyeol membawa tas miliknya? Jangan Jangan?" batin kyungsoo panik. Dengan tergesa gesa ia kembali kehadapan Jongin seolah memohon.

.

Chanyeol sekarang sudah siap dengan barang barang kyungsoo yang ada ditangannya. "Kyungsoo dengarkan aku!" ucap jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah kyungsoo. Otomatis kyungsoo mendongak,Terlihat mata kyungsoo yang berkaca kaca dan sudah siap menurunkan air matanya. "Hey~ lihatlah kau semakin pendek dan cengeng kyung" ujar jongin. "Bodoh! Aku menangis juga karenamu dan aku memang pendek" ucap kyungsoo setengah mendengus dengan air mata yang sudah turun membasahi pipinya. Jongin terkekeh pelan

.

"Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu pulang, karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi" ujar jongin lembut membelai pipi kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang semenjak tadi berdiri hanya dapat menyaksikan pemandangan yang menyakitkan untuknya dengan berusaha menahan kesabarannya. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. Lalu menngeleng gelengkan kepalanya di dada bidang jongin. Jongin menepuk pelan pundak kyungsoo.

.

"sejak kapan kau menjadi manja seperti ini eoh? Kau seperti tidak akan melihatku lagi..kau kan bisa kesini lagi besok, setelah pulang sekolah" bujuk jongin. Dia benar benar tidak tega pada kyungsoonya sudah tidak bersekolah ,kurang tidur mungkin saat ini kondisi kyungsoo lemah. Jadilah ia mengambil keputusan ini. Biarlah kyungsoo pulang, toh besok mereka bertemu lagi.

.

"Shireoo~~ aku tidak sakit! Aku sehat Jonginn~" rengek kyungsoo

.

"Baiklah baiklah kau tidak sakit, tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya jongin lagi. Kyungsoo tak bisa berucap apa apa sekarang. Ia menghela napasnya panjang.

.

"Baiklah~ Aku pulang, tapi ingat! Besok aku akan kesini lagi..Kau tak boleh mengusirku" ucap kyungsoo.

.

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu kyungsoo" ujar jongin. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya…Jika ada apa apa hubungi aku" ucap kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk cepat lalu tersenyum.

.

.

"Ayo" ajak chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada kyungsoo seakan mengajak kyungsoo bergandengan. Kyungsoo menatap tangan chanyeol sebentar lalu beralih menatap chanyeol dengan penuh tanya. "eoh? Ah maafkan aku…ayo kita pulang" ujar chanyeol menurunkan uluran tangannya tersenyum kaku, dibalas anggukan oleh kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Aigoo appa benar benar, kenapa harus aku yang menanyakan kondisi jongin sekarang? Memang aku siapanya? Memang tidak ada perawat? Kenapa harus aku?" gerutu baekhyun saat berjalan kearah kamar jongin. Ya tadi ia telah menemui ayahnya diruangannya. Dan ayahnya berkata "Bisa kau bantu ayah? Ayah hari ini banyak pasien dan tidak dapat mengontrol keadaan Jongin saat ini.. jadi kau gantikan ayah ne?" baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, dia tidak mungkin kan menolak kemauan ayahnya bukan? Ayahnya selalu menuruti keinginannya kenapa ia tidak?/

.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di kamar jongin langkahnya terhenti melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar jongin dengan kyungsoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari ke kamar jongin lalu mengetuk pintunya.

.

Jongin yang baru saja melangkah meninggalkan pintunya kembali berbalik untuk membukanya. Dilihatnya baekhyun yang tengah mengetuk ngetuk pintunya. Segera jongin membukanya.

.

"Baekhyun?"

.

"Jongin, tadi kenapa chanyeol kesini?" jongin menatapnya tak mengerti. "Ah! Ani maksudku kenapa dia dengan kyungsoo?" "ah tidak! Kenapa dia-

.

"Chanyeol aku suruh mengantarkan kyungsoo pulang" ucap jongin. Baekhyun langsung terdiam lalu ber 'oh' ria.

.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya baekhyun. "Kita bicara didalam ne?" ajak jongin yang langsung disetujui oleh baekhyun.

.

"Jadi?"

.

"Tadi pagi saat aku bangun tidur, aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun" ujar jongin singkat

.

"Maksudmu?" tanya baekhyun tak mengerti. "Maksudku, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, dalam pandanganku semuanya hitam" ujar jongin

.

"Jadi maksudmu, Kau-kau bu-buta?" tanya baekhyun ragu. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya

.

"Lalu sekarang kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya baekhyun heran

.

"Aku sudah bisa melihat"

.

"Hey~ aku tidak bercanda"

.

"aku tidak bercanda, aku bersungguh sungguh,tadi pagi pandanganku gelap, bahkan aku tidak tau kyungsoo ada disampingku"

.

"Lalu? Argh! Aku tidak mengerti..bagaimana caraku melaporkannya pada appaku? Ini sungguh tak masuk akal" baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar

.

"Kenapa tidak masuk akal? Mungkin bagimu ini tidak masuk akal, tapi bagi ayahmu ini masuk akal"

.

"ahh! Bailklah kurasa kau benar" ujar baekhyun. "Baiklah aku akan melaporkannya pada ayahku dulu" baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan kamar jongin tapi suara jongin mengintrupsinya. "Baek?"

.

"Ne?"

.

"Bisakah nanti kau kembali kesini lagi? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan" ucap jongin lalu baekhyun mengangguk ragu "Baiklah~"

.

.

.

TOK

.

TOK

.

TOK

.

.

"Ayah.." panggil baekhyun dari arah luar lalu memutar kenop pintu pada ruangan ayahnya tersebut, Masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya pelan.

.

"Eoh? Bagaimana?" tanya ayah baekhyun ketika melihat putrinya datang

.

"Ini aneh appa.." ayah baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan putrinya

.

"Aneh kenapa sayang?"

.

"Tadi aku menanyakan keadaan jongin lalu dia bilang tadi pagi saat ia bangun ia mendapati dirinya gelap" ucap baekhyun. Ayahnya makin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan putrinya

.

"Ah.. bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Uhmmm begini appa… Jadi kata jongin tadi pagi ia bangun dari tidurnya dan tidak dapat melihat apa apa pandangannya gelap..tapi sekarang dia bisa melihatku" ujar baekhyun. Ayahnya mendengarkan seolah berpikir.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana" ucap ayahnya lalu beranjak pergi. Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang "Mau kemana appa?"

.

"Ke kamar Jongin"

.

"Mwo? Bukankah ayah masih ada pasien?"

.

"Hari ini ayah hanya memiliki 2 pasien, itu juga tidak terlalu parah, mereka hanya sekedar kontrol dan berkonsultasi"

.

"Tapi tadi-

.

"Sudahlah..Kau ini cerewet sekali" ujar ayahnya. Baekhyun terdiam. "Jadi ayah berbohong padaku? Huh!" dengus baekhyun

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk pertanda baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi yang dilihat Jongin adalah seorang pria tidak terlalu tua dengan wajah yang cerah menghampirinya dengan baekhyun dibelakangnya. Jongin menatap baekhyun seakan bertanya "Siapa dia? Ayahmu?" tapi Jongin yakin pria ini adalah ayah baekhyun terlihat dari jasnya yang merupakan jas dokter.

.

"Tadi aku sudah mendengar kondisimu dari putriku, menurut pemikiranku kau mengalami kebutaan Jongin-ah" ujar ayah baekhyun. Jongin juga Baekhyun mendengar penjelasan itu dengan seksama. "Dan untuk sekarang mungkin memang belum saatnya kau mengalami kebutaan secara total, tapi secara perlahan, jadi ada saatnya kau bisa melihat ada saatnya tidak… dan seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan mengalami kebutaan Jongin-ah.." terang ayah baekhyun. Jongin mengangguk mengerti dia juga sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya buta.

.

"apa ini bisa disembuhkan?" tanya jongin

.

"Tentu.. Tapi kita harus mencari donor mata untukmu… " Jongin mengangguk. "Dan boleh aku tau dimana orang tuamu?" tanya ayah baekhyun

.

"Oh..kata temanku saat hari dimana aku dilarikan kerumah sakit orang tuaku datang menjengukku kesini… lalu malamnya mereka pulang…karena perkejaan mereka yang harus mereka selesaikan,Ya..aku tidak masalah soal itu, aku tau mereka sibuk..aku sudah biasa mandiri" ujar jongin tersenyum meyakinkan. Dokter byun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin.

.

"Aku tau kau anak yang baik Jongin-ah" ujar dokter byun mengacak rambut jongin. "Jongin aku tinggal keluar dulu ya, Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan, Kau bisa mngobrol dengan baekhyun jika kau mau" dibalas anggukkan oleh jongin dan dibalas dengusan oleh baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol juga kyungsoo sudah sampai didepan halaman rumah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turun dari motor chanyeol lalu membawa ranselnya masuk kedalam rumah tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Kyungsoo meraba kantung celana yang ia pakai mengambil kunci rumahnya. Lalu memasukkan kunci rumahnya kedalam lubang dan memutarnya. Ia hendak masuk kerumahnya lalu ia menghela napas pelan "aigoo aku lupa ada chanyeol" gumam kyungsoo menepuk keningnya. Ia berbalik dan sontak terkejut ketika chanyeol sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Ayo masuk" ajak kyungsoo

.

.

"Kau sendirian dirumah?" tanya chanyeol ketika mereka berdua sedang menonton tv

.

"ne..orang tua ku masih diluar negeri bersama pekerjaannya" ucap kyungsoo tanpa menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau tidak apa apa jika sendiri dirumah ?" tanya chanyeol

.

"Ku rasa tidak apa apa" jawab kyungsoo singkat. Chanyeol berdehem lalu berucap "Kau mau aku temani?" reflek kyungsoo menoleh menatap chanyeol. "Tidak usah" ujar kyungsoo.

.

"Wae?" tanya chanyeol. "Wae?" kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya "apanya yang kenapa"

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau aku temani?"

.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang aku tidak apa apa sendiri dirumah"

.

"Tapi kenapa?"

.

"Ish! Sebenarnya apa ingin kau katakan? Katakanlah dengan jelas" ujar kyungsoo kesal mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol

.

"Kenapa kau mau ditemani Jongin? Sedangkan aku tidak?" kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol. "Apa karena kau sahabatnya? Hanya itu?" tanya chanyeol lagi. "Karena kau berbeda dengannya" ujar kyungsoo

.

"Berbeda?"

.

"Ne..kau tak sama dengannya"

.

"Aku memang tak sama dengannya, Dia sahabatmu dan aku pacarmu" ujar chanyeol

.

"Pacar? Sejak kapan kita berpacaran?" tanya kyungsoo tak terima

.

"Sejak aku menyatakan cintaku padamu"

.

"Tapi aku belum menerimamu"

.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta jawabanmu sekarang" ucap chanyeol. Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya kasar "Apa yang harus ku katakan?" batin kyungsoo. "Aku memang menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya..tapi-tapi sekarang berbeda" batin kyungsoo

.

"Bukankah kau memberiku waktu panjang untuk memikirkannya?" tanya kyungsoo mengulur waktu

.

"Ya..dan kurasa ini waktu yang tepat..Aku tak suka melihatmu berdekatan seperti tadi dengan Jongin" Ucap chanyeol menatap kyungsoo tajam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Haaaaaii.. gimana dengan chapter ini? Suka ga? ^^ apa mau End aja ampe sini? Hihi^^ **

**.**

**Oiya buat yang selalu nanyain kapan kaisoo jadian..mianhae..aku belom bisa ngabulin…karena waktunya belum tepat….Sabar aja yaa _ Dan ini ff emang alurnya lambat.. jadi kalo kebanyakan chapter ga apa apa kan ya? Hehe^^ Nanti kalo dicepetin alurnya malah jadi aneh?/ **

**.**

**Tuh, Jongin belom buta total kan? Hwaaa ga tega saya buat dia buta total :/ Jadi gitu deh.. Aneh ya? Mian.. : ( **

**. **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya sebentar untuk menulis review untukku. Aku seneng bacanya ^^ Juga Terima kasih banyak yang udah Nge Fav plus Follow ne…Gomawo… Kalian penyemangatku.. Juga lanjut enggaknya ff ini tergantung kalian… Dan ff ini tetep update kok walaupun bulan puasa :D karena ga ada NC nya.. wkwkwk^^**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**.**

**.**

yesaya. mei : Iya kasian kaisoonya T_T Tapi jongin ga langsung buta total kok… Gomawo ne reviewnya..

**Cute : **Cinta berputar? Maksud kamu apa ya? Aku kok ga ngerti wkwkw^^ Iya mian ne kalo lama updatenya, faktor mood nih hihi^^… Gomawo ne reviewnya ..

**JonginDo : **Ne..ini udah di Next.. Gomawo ne reviewnya…

**ryaauliao : **Iya dia buta.. :D Ga tega aku kalo misalkan sampe lupa ingatan… makin rumit lagi nanti -_-" wkwkw mungkin Kyung masih bingung kkk~ dia itu sebenernya emang suka ama chanyeol tapi suka sebatas teman dong..cuman dia nganggep tuh chanyeol tipenya dia…cowok yang dia sukain..padahal si hatinya cintanya ma Jongin… -_-" Buat soal Jongin nanyain baek terus itu dia pengen konsultasi ma baek..kan ayahnya dokter tuh..jadi dia nanyain baek mulu :3 Gomawo ne reviewnya..

**kim khamjong : **Iya kasian yah T_T aku juga ga tega nulisnya.. tapi tega ga tega tetep harus nulis biar ff ini cepet kelar.. kkk~ Gomawo ne reviewnya..

**Taman Coklat : **Bisa kok… ^^ Gomawo ne reviewnya ..

**Ricini Kim : **kkk~ Haaaaa _ kaisoonya belom bisa jadian karena authornya belom nyetujuin?/ Iya ntar mbak yuni sama mas cahyo kok ^^ Gomawo ne reviewnya..

**Syifa : **Iya dia buta..yang jagain kyungsoo kan ada kamu… #eaak wkwk Gomawo ne reviewnya..

**Lovesoo : **Huwaaa bikin dia buta aja aku ga rela…apalagi amnesia? Kasian kyungsoonya nanti kalo dilupain ama jongin..aku juga bingung bikin alurnya nanti begimana…Pertama aku bikin ff ini..aku dah mikir pokoknya nanti Jongin kalo ga buta ya tuli… tapi akhirnya aku milih buta…Gomawo ne reviewnya..

**MbemXiumin : **Mianhae… Kayaknya bukan kyungsoo deh yang ga peka..tapi authornya?/ kk~ Oke deh Gomawo reviewnya ne…kapan ff kamu dilanjut btw? Kkk~

.

**Gomawo Reviewnya ^^mianhae baru bisa bales review sekarang… Jangan lupa review lagi ne.. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle : Saranghae,Mianhae~**

**Author : Humaira9394**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin **

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol , Dll**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Fluff (GS)**

**Rated : T (no NC) **

.

Note : Maaf ya kalo dalam ff ini ada hal hal yang menurut kalian tidak masuk akal/absurd. Mianhae..aku juga menuliskan ff ini sesuai imajinasi aku lalu aku tuangkan dalam karya tulis berupa fanfiction ini. Jadi jika yang merasa ff ini ga bagus,abusurd,gaje,aneh,ga nge feel,jelek.. jangan dibaca…dari pada buat kalian enek?/ atau sakit mata mungkin?/

.

**Prev Chap**

**.**

"_Tapi aku belum menerimamu"_

_._

"_Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta jawabanmu sekarang" ucap chanyeol. Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya kasar "Apa yang harus ku katakan?" batin kyungsoo. "Aku memang menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya..tapi-tapi sekarang berbeda" batin kyungsoo_

_._

"_Bukankah kau memberiku waktu panjang untuk memikirkannya?" tanya kyungsoo mengulur waktu_

_._

"_Ya..dan kurasa ini waktu yang tepat..Aku tak suka melihatmu berdekatan seperti tadi dengan Jongin" Ucap chanyeol menatap kyungsoo tajam._

_._

.

_~HAPPY READING~_

_._

_._

"Sekarang?" tanya kyungsoo kemudian. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tersenyum.

.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang" cicit kyungsoo.

.

"Kau juga belum memikirkannya?" tanya chanyeol, kyungsoo menggeleng. "hhh~ baiklah baiklah..Ku harap jawabanmu sesuai dengan harapanku nanti" ujar chanyeol mengacak rambut kyungsoo pelan lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ne..Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu" ucap chanyeol. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pintu tertutup pertanda chanyeol sudah pergi. Dengan kyungsoo yang memandang kosong pintu rumahnya yang sudah tertutup

.

.

.

"Baek sekarang kau tau kondisiku bukan?" ucap jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap

.

"Mungkin tak lama lagi mataku tak berfungsi lagi, dan duniaku akan berubah gelap" lirih jongin tersenyum miris. Baekhyun menepuk bahu jongin pelan "Hey, sudahlah kita akan menemukan donor mata secepat mungkin untukmu" Jongin mengangguk

.

"aku punya satu permintaan" ujar jongin. "Permintaan?" baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Jongin mengangguk. "Ku harap kau mau melakukannya untukku" jongin menatap baekhyun seakan memohon pada baekhyun menuruti permintaannya. Baekhyun terlihat sedang berpikir. "baiklah~ Apa permintaanmu?"

.

"Jaga kyungsoo"

.

"kenapa harus-

.

Belum sempat baekhyun melayangkan aksi protesnya Jongin telah memotongnya. "Jebal! Ya? Ya? Ku mohon!" pinta jongin menyatukan kedua tangannya memohon

.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

.

"Karena kau sahabatnya" ucap jongin. "Sahabat? Sejak kapan aku bersahabat dengannya? Aku hanya berteman dengannya" baekhyun protes. "Lalu aku harus meminta tolong pada siapa jika bukan denganmu?" tanya jongin lagi.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya seakan berpikir. "Chanyeol?" ujar baekhyun ragu. "Ku rasa kyungsoo dan chanyeol berteman dekat" lanjutnya dingin

.

"Aku tidak yakin padanya" ujar jongin. "Wae?"

.

"Tidak bisakah kau menuruti permintaanku?" tanya jongin mengabaikan pertanyaan baekhyun

.

"Sepertinya tidak, Hubunganku dengannya sedang tidak baik saat ini"

.

"Kenapa? Kalian ada masalah? Bukankah kalian sangat dekat? Ku kira kalian bersahabat"

.

"Ya, ada masalah yang sangat rumit… dan ku rasa sahabat kyungsoo itu hanya dirimu Jongin"

.

"Ya aku memang bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil"

.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya baekhyun penasaran

.

"Apa?"

.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kyungsoo selama kalian bersahabat?"

.

"dia cantik,manis,baik,pintar"

.

"Lalu?"

.

"manja dan lucu mungkin?/" ujar jongin ragu

.

"Ish bukan itu maksudku! Kau merasakan sesuatu tidak saat didekatnya?" tanya baekhyun antusias

.

"Sesuatu? Apa maksudmu?"

.

"Berdebar mungkin? atau gelisah? Atau bahagia? Atau-

.

"Bahagia.." potong jongin cepat. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau menyukainya?" Jongin mengangguk ragu "ya sebagai-

.

"Wanita?" jongin membulatkan matanya menatap baekhyun

.

"Aku tau kau tadi akan mengucapkan sahabat bukan?" Jongin menatapnya baekhyun dalam bermaksud mencari apa yang sebenarnya yang ditanyakan baekhyun

.

"Sudahlah berhenti menatapku…Aku tau kau menyukai kyungsoo sebagai wanita" ucap baekhyun. Jongin menatap baekhyun tak percaya "Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?" batin jongin

.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, tapi aku melihat dari sikapmu" jawab baekhyun seakan dapat membaca pikiran jongin. Jongin membulatkan matanya. "Sekarang aku yakin, dia dapat membaca pikiranku" batin jongin

.

"Memang bagaimana sikapku?" tanya jongin seraya mengerutkan keningnya

.

"terlalu protective?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dalam seperti tidak puas dengan jawaban baekhyun. "Bukankah seorang sahabat harus saling melindungi?" tanya jongin.

.

"Tentu!"

.

"Lalu?"

.

"Tapi kau berbeda.. Cara kau memandangnya saja berbeda" ujar baekhyun pada akhirnya, Ia bingung ingin menjelaskan pada jongin dengan cara apa

.

"hhh~ Baiklah baiklah…kau benar..aku menyukainya sebagai wanita" ujar jongin pasrah. "Bagaimana jika nanti dia membocorkan ini?" batin jongin

.

"Tenanglah~ aku tidak akan membocorkan ini.. Karena aku juga sepertimu" jongin mengernyitkan keningnya

.

"Ya..aku menyukai Chanyeol" Jongin terkejut dengan ucapan baekhyun. "Aku tau kau pasti akan terkejut, tapi memang begini adanya"

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya?"

.

"aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa menyukainya, padahal jelas dia tak pernah memandangku" lirih baekhyun

.

"Kau benar..kita sama..Menyukai seseorang secara sepihak"

.

.

.

Ponsel kyungsoo berbunyi segera ia menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Yeoboseyo?"

.

"Kyungie ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berkata "Ne…Taemin Eomma?" tebak kyungsoo

.

"Ne ini eomma.. Bagaimana kabar Jongin?" tanya taemin yang bernotabe sebagai Ibu jongin

.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik eomma.. tapi aku tidak tau kapan dia diperbolehkan pulang"

.

"Hhh~ Syukurlah…Aku terus memikirkan Jongin, Aku terlalu khawatir memikirkannya sehingga tidak dapat fokus dengan pekerjaanku" kata taemin

.

"Maaf eomma, aku tidak mengabarimu jika kondisi Jongin sudah membaik" sesal kyungsoo

.

"Gwaencahana Chagi.. aku tau kau menjaga jongin bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk walau tak dapat terlihat oleh sang penelpon

.

"Baiklah nanti eomma hubungi lagi…banyak pekerjaan yang harus eomma selesaikan, dan katakan pada jongin jika pekerjaan eomma sudah selesai..eomma dan appa akan kesana"

.

"Baiklah eomma…"

.

Pip

.

Sambungan terputus kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. "Kenapa eomma tak pernah menghubungiku? Aku iri dengan Jongin" gumam kyungsoo lalu meneteskan air matanya terisak. "Eomma Bogoshippoyo" lirih kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lututnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dengan rambut yang ia ikat satu juga poni yang menutupi keningnya. "Sudah berapa hari aku tidak bersekolah?" gumamnya didepan cermin. Dengan segera ia mengambil tasnya bersiap untuk turun.

.

Kyungsoo mengoleskan selai pada rotinya dan memakannya perlahan lalu meminum susunya dalam keheningan. Maka dari itu dia sering berkunjung kerumah jongin karena ia merasa kesepian. Kyungsoo mengunci pintu rumahnya. Berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya dan terkejut saat menemukan chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya.

.

"Ayo kita berangkat bersama" ajak chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya menarik tangan kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan aneh oleh teman temannya. Kyungsoo menatap mereka "Ada apa?" batin kyungsoo bingung seraya berjalan ke bangkunya.

.

Kyungsoo menoleh kea rah bangku luhan yang tepat berada dibarisan sebelahnya. "Kemana dia?" gumam kyungsoo yang hanya melihat tas luhan yang berada dibangkunya

.

"Hey apa kalian-" Kyungsoo berteriak tapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya,teman temannya sudah menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan tajam seakan bertanya. "Ada apa?" "Kenapa kau berteriak?" "Kenapa?" "Dia baru saja masuk kembali kesekolah tapi sudah berani berteriak?"

.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya tersenyum canggung. "Maaf` aku hanya ingin bertanya "Apa kalian melihat luhan?"

.

"Aku tak tau" kata salah satu temannya. "Sudah beberapa hari ini setiap pagi ia tidak ada dikelas, dan hanya ada tasnya" kata teman lainnya.

.

"Oh? Be-benarkah? Baiklah terimakasih..maaf mengganggu" kyungsoo menundukkan badannya hendak keluar kelas mencari luhan. Ya walau tidak terlalu dekat dengan luhan, tapi selain jongin hanya luhan teman dekatnya

.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil temannya yang diduga bernama krystal.

.

"Ne?" kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya keluar kelas

.

"Ini untukmu" ujarnya memberikan kyungsoo sebuah buku. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba tiba..

.

"Ini untukmu"

.  
"Ini juga untukmu"

.

"Aku tau kau pasti tertinggal banyak pelajaran"

.

"Pinjam saja punyaku"

.

"Ini ambillah, tak usah ragu"

.

"Ini..kita kan teman"

.

"Bawalah ini lalu kembalikan jika kau sudah selesai"

.

"Ini pinjamkan juga untuk jongin"

.

"Kau mau aku bantu mencatat?"

.

Kyungsoo tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan teman temannya. Kyungsoo terharu mempunyai teman teman sebaik ini sangat peduli padanya. Betapa beruntungnya dia. Kyungsoo memeluk krystal. "Gomawo" krystal membalas pelukkan kyungsoo. "cheonma..Mianhae jika kau takut dengan kita tadi"

.

"Gwaenchana…" kyungsoo melepaskan pelukkannya menatap krystal. "Malah ku kira kalian marah padaku"

.

"Marah kenapa?"

.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi ku kira kalian marah padaku"

.

"Tidak, kami tidak marah padamu"

.

"Kami hanya khawatir padamu, kau tidak masuk beberapa hari tanpa memberi kabar pada kami, walau kita tak dekat tapi seharusnya kau memberitahu kami,kami merasa sebagai teman yang tidak berguna" kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan krystal. "Mianhae.."

.

"Kemana sahabatmu?" tunjuk krystal pada bangku disebelah kyungsoo duduk. "Jongin?"

.

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya "Kemana dia? Kenapa tak bersamamu?"

.

"Dia masuk rumah sakit"

.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?"

.

"Maafkan aku~ Tapi jongin sudah baik baik saja..."

.

"Benarkah? Haruskah kami menjenguknya?"

.

"Ah! Kurasa tidak, dia masih perlu istirahat yang banyak" krystal menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah"

.

"Jika aku mengizinkannya menjenguk jongin, pasti semua teman sekelas akan ikut, bisa bisa kamar jongin menjadi pasar nanti" batin kyungsoo

.

.

.

"Hai baek" sapa chanyeol duduk di bangku depan tempat baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari novel yang dibacanya beralih menatap chanyeol yang sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

.

"Oh? Hai juga" ujar baekhyun dingin lalu kembali membaca novelnya. Chanyeol menarik novel yang dipegang baekhyun lalu menutupnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Baekhyun mendelik tak suka menatap chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya mencoba mengambil novel yang chanyeol taruh dimejanya dengan perlahan. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik hingga chanyeol sadar tangan baekhyun sudah mendarat tepat di atas buku novelnya. Segera chanyeol menahannya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget, seperti seseorang yang ketahuan mencuri.

.

"Mau apa kau?" chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap tangannya yang berada dibawah tangan chanyeol. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bulir Keringat dingin mulai terlihat menghiasi wajah cantiknya, jantungnya berdegub tak karuan. Chanyeol memang sangat berpengaruh pada dirinya. Bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan tangan chanyeol dapat membuatnya seperti ini.

.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya chanyeol khawatir melihat baekhyun yang mengeluarkan banyak bulir keringat di wajahnya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar suara chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol cepat. "E-oh? -Ne?" ujar baekhyun gugup menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

.

"Kau sakit eoh?" tanya chanyeol kali ini ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi baekhyun. "Tidak panas" batinnya bingung. "apa disini panas?" tanya chanyeol lagi mengira baekhyun kepanasan mungkin?/ Baekhyun menggeleng menatap chanyeol gugup. "Ah..kurasa juga dikelas ini dingin, kau tidak mungkin kepanasan" ujar chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali melihat tangannya yang masih berada dibawah tangan chanyeol. "Apa dia tak sadar?" batin baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun makin membulatkan matanya ketika suatu kain mendarat dikeningnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap chanyeol. Matanya tak berkedip barang sedikit pun. Chanyeol mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangannya?/. Hingga sampai selesai chanyeol mengelap keningnya ia tak kunjung mengedipkan matanya. Mungkin dia shock?/

.

Chanyeol melempar sapu tangannya ke wajah baekhyun seketika baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya tanpa chanyeol ketahui wajah baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi tomat?/

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengitari sekolahnya sesekali berteriak pelan memanggil "Luhan" kadang juga ia memasuki ruangan club, bahkan toilet mencari luhan. Tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya. "Kemana dia pagi pagi seperti ini?" batin kyungsoo bingung. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap pintu yang tepat berada dilantai atap. "Mungkin dia kesana" gumam kyungsoo lalu menaiki tangga untuk mencapai pintu tersebut.

.

Dia membuka pelan dan tercengang saat itu juga. Melihat seorang namja juga yeoja yang sedang bergelut dengan ciumannya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Hingga kyungsoo mendengar suara lenguhan tertahan dari salah satu bibir mereka. Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar beberapa kali. Dengan ragu ia memanggil yeoja tersebut, "Lu-lu-luhan?"

.

Kedua orang yang mendengar suara itu sontak melepaskan ciumannya cepat dan menoleh kebelakangnya. "Ky-kyun-kyungsoo?" ujar luhan tak percaya. Segera ia meninggalkan namjachingunya yang diduga bernama sehun. Ia menghampiri kyungsoo "Kyung? Kau apa kau-

.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian" sesal kyungsoo yang melihat namja yang berciuman dengan luhan tadi sangat terganggu dengan adanya dirinya. "Ah ani..kau tidak mengganggu kami…Kau dari mana saja kyung?"

.

"Aku-

.

"Aku merindukanmu" pekik luhan memeluk kyungsoo. "Aku mencemaskanmu,walau kita tidak dekat tapi aku selalu merasa teman dekatmu.. dan-

.

"Dan?"

.

"Dimana Jongin? Biasanya kau dan jongin lengket seperti perangko"

.

"Uhm a..d..dia di rumah sakit"

.

"Mwo?"

.

"Ah..tidak tidak dia sudah lebih baik sekarang" ujar kyungsoo menenangkan. "Benarkah?" kyungsoo mengangguk. "Syukurlahh~ Ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ajak luhan. Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya dengan luhan duduk tadi. "YAK! MWO? KAU-

.

BANG~

.

"Ish!" desis sehun

.

.

"Lu, kau sudah berpacaran sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tak pernah mengetahuinya?" tanya kyungsoo saat berjalan menuju kelas. Luhan memamerkan deretan gigi gigi putihnya pada kyungsoo. Nyengir. "Hehe…belum lama…baru 3 hari" ujar luhan tenang,

.

"Mwo? 3 hari? Tapi kalian sudah berani melakukan ci-

.

Luhan membekap mulut kyungsoo. "Hey jangan berteriak" kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Luhan melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut kyungsoo. "Ya kami memang melakukan itu setiap pagi..itulah ciri khas kami" kyungsoo tercengang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo ya?" panggil krystal saat kyungsoo sedang memasukkan beberapa bukunya kedalam tas. Kyungsoo menoleh "Ne?"

.

"Ingin pulang bersama?" tawar krystal. Kyungsoo sempat kaget mendengar ajakan krystal yang tak biasanya

.

"Eoh Ani.. Aku pulang bersama luhan saja" ujar kyungsoo melirik luhan disampingnya. Luhan menoleh pada kyungsoo tepat saat Sehun Namjachingu luhan menghampirinya dan sekarang tepat didepan pintu kelas. Sontak luhan beralih menatap Sehun. "Sehunie!" panggil luhan ceria. Meninggalkan kyungsoo yang menatapnya sedih.

.

"Jadi mau atau tidak?" tanya Krystal lagi. "Sepertinya aku pulang sendiri saja krys, Aku harus mengunjungi suatu tempat" ujar kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia mau pulang bersama krystal,tapi ia merasa tidak enak karna belum terlalu dekat dengannya. "Mianhae" sesal kyungsoo saat melihat raut wajah krystal yang kecewa. "Baiklah..aku pulang duluan ne" pekik krystal meninggalkan kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" ujar baekhyun kesal karena sedari tadi chanyeol tak berhenti mengikuti bahkan mengganggunya. Jujur ia senang akan hal itu tapi disisi lain ia merasa kecewa karena hati chanyeol masih diisi dengan kyungsoo.

.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu!" ujar chanyeol yang berjalan berdampingan dengan baekhyun. "Kemana kyungsoo mu? Seingatku hari ini dia masuk sekolah" ujar baekhyun santai. Seketika chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya otomatis baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya juga. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol bingung "Ken-

.

"Ah! Aku lupa..jika kyungsoo hari ini masuk" pekik chanyeol menatap baekhyun horror lalu berlari meninggalkan baekhyun yang menatap punggungnya nanar. "aku akan menunggumu" batin baekhyun tersenyum tipis

.

.

"KYUNGSOO YA!"

.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat chanyeol yang tengah berlari kearahnya. "Chanyeol?"

.

"Hahh~ Hahh~ Maaf~ Hah~ aku~"

.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanya kyungsoo tak mengerti

.

"Aku lupa jika hari ini kau masuk, padahal tadi pagi aku yang mengantarmu…Hah dasar bodoh!" umpat chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. "Lalu?"

.

"Kau kan pulang bersamaku"

.

"Ha? Tidak..Aku pulang sendiri saja" ujar kyungsoo hendak melangkah pergi tapi chanyeol menahannya "Eits..Kenapa? aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu" ujar chanyeol menarik kyungsoo menuju tempat parkir sekolahnya.

.

"Chanyeol! Biarkanlah aku pulang sendiri, aku tidak akan apa apa" jamin kyungsoo

.

"Aku tidak percaya!" ucap chanyeol . Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca. Oh my! Apa kyungsoo sedang merajuk sekarang?

.

"Aish! Baiklah baiklah! Hentikan tatapanmu itu" ucap chanyeol. Seketika bibir tebal kyungsoo mengulas senyum manis. "Gomawooo" pekik kyungsoo lalu berlari menuju halte bus.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah jam 3 seharusnya bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tapi kenapa tak ada yang menjengukku?" gumam jongin sedih berdiri di depan jendela kamar rawatnya. Dia berharap Kyungsoo datang.

.

.

TOK

.

TOK

.

TOK

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju pintunya lalu membukanya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya ,tetapi senyuman itu luntur saat yang ditemukannya bukan Kyungsoo melainkan Baekhyun. "Wae?" pekik baekhyun. Jongin menggeleng memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Lalu menutup pintunya.

.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa pada saat melihatku wajahmu berubah murung?" tanya baekhyun malas. "Gwaenchana~"

.

"Aku tau kau mengharapkan kyungsoo datang bukan?" tebak baekhyun. Jongin menatap baekhyun tanpa ekspresi dan penuh tanya "Kau benar benar bisa membaca pikiran orang"

.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah ku bilang itu terlihat dari tingkah mu"

.

"Yaa..terserahlah apa katamu…Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur" ujar jongin lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya dan mulai berbaring.

.

"Baek, Apa sudah ada donor mata untukku?" tanya jongin. "Aku tidak tau"

.

"Berapa lama lagi aku bisa melihat?" tanya jongin lagi. "Aku tidak tau jongin,pandanganmu gelap dan terang akan berubah sendirinya bukan? Sesuai dengan kondisi saraf matamu? Aku tidak bisa memprediksinya" ujar baekhyun

.

"Ah! Kau benar, untuk hari ini dan kemarin pandanganku terang, aku tidak tau besok seperti apa" gumam jongin. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menatap jongin prihatin.

.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan obrolan mereka berdua, Jongin menatap pintunya berbinar seakan pintu adalah ayam goreng kesukaannya?/ "Kyungsoo"gumam jongin hendak turun dari ranjangnya tetapi baekhyun menahannya. Jongin menatap baekhyun tak mengerti. Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya seolah memberi kode,jongin yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap baekhyun bingung.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah sampai dirumah sakit dimana tempat Jongin dirawat. Tak lupa dia juga membawa beberapa makanan kesukaan jongin ditangannya. Ya, sebelum sampai dirumah sakit dia menyempatkan diri membeli beberapa makanan untuk jongin. Kyungsoo sampai didepan pintu kamar rawat jongin dengan senyum cerahnya. Tak terasa rasa rindunya dengan jongin sebentar lagi akan terobati, padahal baru kemarin mereka tidak bertemu, tapi kenapa kyungsoo sangat merindukan jongin?/ Apa kyungsoo sudah sadar dengan perasaannya pada Jongin?/ Ku harap iya.. kk~

.

Kyungsoo hendak memutar kenop pintu kamar rawat jongin tapi ia urungkan ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang mengobrol didalam. Tidak mungkinkan kyungsoo datang lalu berteriak memanggil nama jongin?/

.

Jadilah ia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Hingga sampai ketukan ketiga pintu tak kunjung terbuka kyungsoo pun tak sabar membuka pintu itu lalu masuk dan menutup kembali pintu itu. "Jong-

.

Kyungsoo tercengang melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Jongin yang terbaring diranjang dengan mata terpejam juga baekhyun yang seperti sedang merundukkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin hingga sangat dekat terlihat seperti orang berciuman mungkin?/ Tanpa sadar tangan kyungsoo yang kosong mengepal. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "Baekhyun!" pekik kyungsoo. Seketika baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya menatap kyungsoo. Jongin yang mendengar suara kyungsoo pun mendudukkan dirinya cepat,membuka kedua matanya bibirnya gelagapan hendak berbicara sesuatu tapi satu kata pun tak kunjung keluar dari bibirnya

.

"Oh? Kyung? Kau-

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyungsoo sinis memotong ucapan baekhyun

.

"aku-

.

"Ah! Kau jangan salah paham soo, tadi di mataku ada debu baekhyun hendak membantuku" ujar jongin. Kyungsoo diam menatap Jongin dalam. "benarkah? Kalian tidak berciuman?" tanya kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Jongin yang bingung hanya bisa menatap kyungsoo dalam diam

.

"Sudah hanya itu? Dia percaya begitu saja? Tak marah lagi?" batin baekhyun menatap kyungsoo bingung. Ya, Jongin juga baekhyun sengaja melakukan adegan seperti tadi, baekhyun ingin membuktikan. Jika kyungsoo marah, berarti kyungsoo juga menyukaimu, tetapi jika tidak berarti perasaan kalian berbeda,dengan cepat jongin menyetujuinya. Dan kenyataannya tidak? Kenapa?

.

Tapi tiba tiba, kyungsoo menghampiri jongin setelah meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya dimeja samping jongin. Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di rahang tegas jongin. Otomatis jongin mendongak menatap kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dikening jongin. Jongin terkejut. Beberapa detik kemudian kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya di kening jongin. Jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengecup kedua pipi jongin. Jongin diam tak berkutik dengan pandangan horror.

.

Oh! Kurasa kyungsoo mulai agresif disini, Lihat tingkahnya dengan jongin, sebesar itukah rasa rindunya dengan jongin? Tanpa mereka sadari makhluk manis yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping kiri jongin diam dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf 'o' melihat perilaku kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat agresif.

.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin dalam sambil mengulas sebuah senyum manis dibibirnya yang mampu membuat jantung jongin berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Dengan gugup jongin berkata.

.

"K-kkkyu-kyung kauumphh" kyungsoo dengan cepat membungkam bibir tebal jongin dengan bibirnya. jongin membelalakkan matanya lebar. Tidak ada lumatan disana. Bibir mereka hanya saling menempel tapi memberikan reaksi reaksi menyenangkan dalam diri mereka. Kyungsoo melepaskan kecupannya beralih menatap jongin yang sekarang menatapnya kosong. Wajah kyungsoo merona melihat tatapan jongin yang seolah olah tertuju hanya padanya. Ia mengingat bagaimana egresifnya dia kali ini. "Oh! Apa yang ku lakukan ini semua diluar kendaliku" batin kyungsoo salah tingkah.

.

"Hey..ini diluar dugaanku! Agresif sekali kyungsoo.." batin baekhyun lalu mengulas senyum manis dibibirnya. "Syukurlah berarti rencanaku berhasil" batin baekhyun lagi

.

Dengan cepat kyungsoo mendorong jongin sehingga jongin terjungkal kebelakang. Bersyukurlah baekhyun masih ada dibelakanganya yang dapat dengan sigap menangkap tubuh jongin. Seketika itu juga jongin tersadar.

.

"YAK! KYUNG! KAU BARU SAJA MEMBERINYA SEBUAH HADIAH! TAPI KENAPA BEGITU SELESAI KAU MENDORONGNYA?" pekik baekhyun kesal. Bagaimana jika tidak ada dia nanti? Bisa bisa jongin benar benar jatuh ke lantai. Itu sangat berbahaya untuknya dengan kondisinya yang sekarang yang belum stabil

.

Kyungsoo kembali merona mendengar ucapan baekhyun karena tak tahan ia berlari keluar kamar rawat jongin meninggalkan Jongin juga baekhyun yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

.

"Kau senang?" tanya baekhyun melirik jongin karena sejakk tadi jongin tak berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa Jongin gila sekarang?/

.

"Gomawo.." ujar jongin menatap baekhyun senang. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa kau sudah begitu senang? Kau dan dia bahkan belum menjadi sepasang kekasih" tanya baekhyun. "Aku tidak tau, mungkin kyungsoo sedang melamun hingga melakukan itu..tapi jika ini yang dapat terakhir aku rasakan darinya hingga nanti ia mempunyai kekasih..aku akan mengenang kejadian ini..aku bahagia" ujar jongin. Alis baekhyun bertaut bingung.

.

"Maksudmu kau tidak ingin jadi kekasihnya?"

.

"Ani..Aku ingin sekali..Tapi aku tau dia hanya menganggapku sahabat, sudah jelas yang ia suka chanyeol"

.

"YAK! BERARTI SIA SIA SAJA RENCANAKU!" pekik baekhyun kesal. Jongin menatap baekhyun bingung.

.

"KAU JANGAN SOK TAU JONGIN, KAU TIDAK TAU PERASAANNYA YANG SEBENARNYA TERHADAPMU, KAU INI ANEH! AKU TIDAK MNGERTI JALAN PIKIRANMU" pekik baekhyun lagi. "Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia" ujar jongin santai

.

"Ish jika aku menyukaimu dan kau menyukaiku! Aku tidak akan menolakmu jongin! Kau ini benar benar" ujar baekhyun frustasi.

.

"Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya baekhyun. "Mwo?" jongin terkejut dengan pertanyaan baekhyun

.

"Hey! Aku hanya bercanda bodoh! Jangan menatapku horror seperti itu! Aku bukan hantu" ujar baekhyun. "hhh~ ku kira kau sungguh sungguh"

.

"Jika aku bersungguh sungguh, kau juga akan menolaknya bukan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Sudahlah~ Selamat berbahagia ne.. Aku pulang dulu" pamit baekhyun. "Ne..Gomawo ne baekhyunnaaa" Pekik jongin senang. Lalu pintu tertutup meninggalkan jongin dengan senyum idiotnya?/

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Gimana chapter ini? Untuk kaisoonya belum jadian yah.. jujur aku bingung?/ masa iya mereka jadian tiba tiba2 aneh dong? Jadi sebagai gantinya aku kasih kiss aja yak mereka…maaf kalo ga ada feelnya sama sekali dan malah justru aneh?/….aku sengaja panjangin, yang biasanya Cuma 2,000 word sekarang 3,800 word..hampir 4,000.. panjang lah ya? Kkk~ Kemungkinan beberapa chap lagi end.. terima kasih banyak yang fav dan follow ff abal bin gaje aku ini… Gomawo**

**.**

**Balasan REVIEW :**

**Cute : **Oke oke sip…Kaisoo nanti akan bersatu kok…wkwkwk Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Ricini Kim : **Ga jahat ga idup /Smirk/ kkk~Yah ampun gimana dong chap ini? Kaisoo belom jadian juga T_T Jadi nunggu aku dipengkolan? Aaaaaa Tatut _ Gomawo ne reviewnya..

** : **Sip… Gomawo reviewnya..

**FafaSoo202 : **haaaaaaaa syipaaaaaa _ Sekarang masih penasaran? Udah tau jawaban dari pertanyaan syifa belum? O.O Kita belum tau pendonor jongin siapa kita lihat aja nanti di chap chap selanjutnya Ok! Gomawo reviewnya syipaa _

**JonginDO : **Ne..Gomawo reviewnya

**Syifaa : **Udah alur nya begini say…Mianhae….Gomawo reviewnya

**Ananda : **Ne ini udah dilanjut…Gomawo reviewnya…

**Kim khamjong : **Makasih udah mau nungguin^^ Iya ga lama kok…paling bentar lagi…tapi ga janji ya :D Gomawo reviewnya

**Septi dwi : **IniHappy End kok^^ Aku juga ga tega kali kak…Ini ga terlalu ngaret kan?Gomawo reviewnya kak^^

.

**Review lagi ya?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle : Saranghae,Mianhae~**

**Author : Humaira9394**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin **

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol , Dll**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Fluff (GS)**

**Rated : T (no NC) **

.

Note : Maaf ya kalo dalam ff ini ada hal hal yang menurut kalian tidak masuk akal/absurd. Mianhae..aku juga menuliskan ff ini sesuai imajinasi aku lalu aku tuangkan dalam karya tulis berupa fanfiction ini. Jadi jika yang merasa ff ini ga bagus,abusurd,gaje,aneh,ga nge feel,jelek.. jangan dibaca…dari pada buat kalian enek?/ atau sakit mata mungkin?/

.

**Prev Chap**

.

"_Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya baekhyun. "Mwo?" jongin terkejut dengan pertanyaan baekhyun_

_._

"_Hey! Aku hanya bercanda bodoh! Jangan menatapku horror seperti itu! Aku bukan hantu" ujar baekhyun. "hhh~ ku kira kau sungguh sungguh"_

_._

"_Jika aku bersungguh sungguh, kau juga akan menolaknya bukan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Sudahlah~ Selamat berbahagia ne.. Aku pulang dulu" pamit baekhyun. "Ne..Gomawo ne baekhyunnaaa" Pekik jongin senang. Lalu pintu tertutup meninggalkan jongin dengan senyum idiotnya?/_

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit baekhyun pergi, kyungsoo belum juga kembali ke kamar jongin, itu membuat jongin bingung. Dengan segera ia turun dari ranjangnya. Sekarang ia tak perlu repot repot membawa selang infuse kemana pun ia pergi karena selang tersebut sudah dilepas oleh perawat beberapa hari yang lalu dan diganti dengan beberapa obat obatan.

.

Jongin memutar kenop pada pintu kamarnya hendak membuka pintu tersebut. Bertepatan saat pintu terbuka Sosok yang dicarinya muncul dihadapannya. Itu membuatnya cukup terkejut. "Kau mengagetkanku!" pekik jongin. Kyungsoo menatap jongin polos. Seakan bocah berusia 3 tahun yang tidak tau tentang apa apa.

.

Kyungsoo menerobos masuk ke kamar rawat jongin diikuti jongin dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua duduk di Sofa yang terdapat dikamar tersebut. Beberapa lama mereka terdiam dengan suasana yang cukup membuat mereka canggung hingga kyungsoo berkata"Mianhae". Jongin diam menatap kyungsoo.

.

"Maaf karena aku membuatmu terkejut, dan Maaf tadi aku sudah-

.

"Aku tidak apa apa" potong jongin cepat. "hn..Jongin aku tidak bermaksud-maksudku aku tadi.. aku-

.

"Kau tidak sengaja melakukannya, aku tau" ucap jongin seakan tau apa yang akan dikatakan kyungsoo

.

"Bukan,aku tidak-

.

"Kau saat itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadar bukan? Kau melamun? Kau membayangkan aku ini chanyeol?" tanya jongin ragu menatap kyungsoo dalam. Kyungsoo menggeleng lucu. "Aku- semua itu dilakukan diluar kendaliku" ujar kyungsoo menahan rasa gugupnya. Jongin menepuk pundaknya pelan.

.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta maaf, aku tak seharusnya melakukan itu..maafkan aku " sesal kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Jongin membawa kyungsoo kedalam pelukkannya

.

"Aku tidak apa apa kyungie, aku baik baik saja, jangan terus meminta maaf" ucap jongin

.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya jongin. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukkan jongin beralih menatap jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "kau benar benar mencintai chanyeol?" kyungsoo terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku ti-tidak tau" cicit kyungsoo.

.

"Kau tau ada gadis sepertimu yang menyukai chanyeol, tapi chanyeol memilihmu karena ia juga menyukaimu, kau beruntung kyung" ucap jongin. "Siapa gadis itu?" tanya kyungsoo antusias. Jongin menggeleng "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu untuk saat ini kyung" kyungsoo menatap jongin kecewa.

.

"Tapi jika kau tidak mencintai chanyeol, berikanlah chanyeol untuk gadis itu, Gadis itu selalu memendam perasaannya, selalu melihat chanyeol dari jauh, selalu berharap chanyeol menatap dirinya"

.

"Kau berbicara seakan akan kau mengenal sekali gadis itu"

.

"Aku memang mengenalnya, bahkan dia sering menjengukku"

.

"Uh! Kau membuatku sangat penasaran" dengus kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Ada saatnya untuk kau tau nanti"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berbaring dikamarnya sembari memainkan ponselnya. Sesaat ia teringat dengan baekhyun. Ia teringat saat ia meninggalkan baekhyun di sekolah tadi. Apa ia tidak apa apa? Apa dia sudah pulang? Lalu dia berinisiatif menghubungi baekhyun. Beruntunglah dia sudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun. Ya pada saat baekhyun lengah chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan nomor ponselnya di ponsel baekhyun lalu menghubungi ponselnya lewat ponsel baekhyun, otomatis nomor baekhyun tersimpan manis pada daftar kontak ponsel chanyeol. Licik bukan?

.

Drtt~  
.

Drtt~

.

Ponsel baekhyun bergetar segera ia mengambil ponselnya yang terdapat pada kantung blazer sekolahnya. Alisnya bertaut bingung saat melihat nomor yang tak dikenalnya pada layar ponselnya. Dengan ragu ia mengangkatnya. "Yeoboseyo?"

.

"Baekhyun?" ujar seseorang dari sebrang

.

"Nde? Nuguseyo?"

.

"Aku chanyeol" baekhyun terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya kalau saja ia tak ingat berada dimana dia sekarang, mana mungkin ia menjatuhkan ponselnya dihadapan ayahnya? Ya sekarang ia sedang di ruangan ayahnya di rumah sakit.

.

"Mwo? Kau- Dari mana kau mendapat nomor ponselku?" terdengar suara kekehan dari sebrang itu membuat baekhyun geram "Aku selalu bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang aku mau, bahkan jika itu tidak diketahui olehmu"

.

"Cih! Kau licik! Ada apa kau menghubungiku? Kau ingin menanyakan kyungsoo? Tapi sayang sekali aku-

.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau baik baik saja?" baekhyun terdiam entah ia harus senang atau apa mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang seolah peduli padanya. "Terimakasih untuk rasa pedulimu padaku, Tapi aku tidak butuh itu" ujar baekhyun ketus dengan suara yang lebih mirip dengan desissan. Karena ia sedang berada diruangan ayahnya.

.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya bersikap peduli padamu! Kenapa kau marah? Kau sedang PMS?" baekhyun melotot mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa dia berucap seperti itu padanya? Huh!

.

"Jika kau sudah selesai , akan ku tutup" ujar baekhyun pelan

.

"Tunggu!" pekik suara dari sebrang

.

"Apa?" ucap baekhyun dingin

.

"Selamat bertemu di sekolah besok Baekhyunniee" ujar chanyeol lalu memutuskan sambungannya. Baekhyun merona hebat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ayahnya yang melihat anaknya wajahnya memerah pun berkata "Kau sakit?" tanya ayahnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Baekhyun memandang ayahnya "eng? Ah aku baik baik saja, Appa…Aku tidak sakit..Ayah sebaiknya aku pulang.. aku lupa aku ada tugas dan besok harus aku kumpulkan…Obrolannya kita lanjutkan besok saja ne appa?" Ayahnya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku pergi..sampai bertemu dirumah, appa"

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak ingin pulang soo?"

.

"Kau mengusirku? Huh!" dengus kyungsoo tak suka

.

"ani ani! Aku tidak mengusirmu.. tapi ini sudah hampir malam…Kau besok masih sekolah.. " ujar jongin perhatian

.

"Aku tau sekarang hampir malam.. lalu kenapa?"

.

"Ish! Kau ini wanita, akan berbahaya jika wanita sepertimu pulang malam"

.

"yasudah aku tak usah pulang!"

.

"YAK! Kau ini keras kepala!"

.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"Ter-Se-Rah.. aku mau tidur" ujar jongin malas, lalu menidurkan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit.

.

"Uh! Kenapa sekarang kau marah?"

.

"Aku tidak marah, bukankah sudah ku bilang aku ingin tidur?"

.

"hh~ baiklah baiklah… aku akan pulang" kyungsoo mengambil ranselnya dan mengamitnya di pundak hendak berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo pulang dengan terpaksa pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu!" cegah jongin lalu mengambil ponselnya hendak menelfon seseorang. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening menatapnya

.

"Chanyeol-ah, bisa kau membantuku?"

.

"….."

.

"Baiklah…aku tunggu… terima kasih...Maaf merepotkan"

.

"….."

.

Jongin mengakhiri sambungan pada ponselnya beralih menatap kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "wae?" seru jongin sembari turun dari ranjang menghampiri kyungsoo

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyungsoo kesal

.

"Menghubungi Chanyeol"

.

"Untuk?"

.

"Tentu saja mengantarmu pulang" jawab jongin santai

.

"Shireo!" tolak kyungsoo ingin berbalik pergi namun pergelangan tangannya dicegah oleh Jongin

.

"Wae? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang diantar pulang oleh orang yang kau suka?" tanya jongin dengan suara yang berubah dingin

.

"Eng?"

.

"Sudahlah! Tunggu saja disini..sebentar lagi ia akan tiba"

.

"HUH! AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU YA TIDAK! KAU MENGERTI TIDAK?" pekik kyungsoo kesal dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal?/

.

"Kenapa sekarang giliranmu yang marah?"

.

"Karena kau mengaturku!"

.

"….."

.

"….."

.

Jongin kembali menaiki ranjangnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung?/

.

"Jongin"

.

"….."

.

"Jongin kau tidur?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

.

"…."

.

"Ish!" dengus kyungsoo sebal

.

"Maafkan aku karena telah mengaturmu, aku tau aku tak berhak untuk itu, kau tau yang terbaik untuk dirimu maafkan aku" ujar jongin berbalik membelakangi kyungsoo dengan posisi berbaringnya.

.

"Tidak! Tidak ak-

.

Tok Tok

.

"Jongin" panggil seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar jongin saat memutar knop pintu kamar jongin. Kyungsoo tercekat. Itu Chanyeol. Mata kyungsoo bergerak cepat mencari tempat untuknya bersembunyi. Tidak tidak ia tidak mau pulang. Setidaknya tidak secepat ini.

.

"Ah Chanyeol kau sudah datang~ Kyungsoo sudah menunggumu sedari tadi" ujar jongin memposisikan dirinya duduk bersender di kepala ranjang.

.

"Dimana dia?"

.

"Kyungsoo Apa benar kau tidak ingin pulang? Kau yakin?" ucap jongin. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tak mengerti dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan.

.

"…."

.

"Ayolah jika iya katakan 'Iya' jika tidak katakan "Tidak" Jangan bersembunyi! Karena aku sudah melihatmu" ujar jongin terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo dengan ragu keluar dari tempat bersembunyinya dan perlahan mendekati jongin.

.

"Jadi?"

.

"Maaf chanyeol aku tidak ingin pulang"

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Tidak , hanya saja aku tak ingin pulang"

.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi memintaku menjemput kyungsoo jongin?"

.

"Karena tadi ia ingin pulang sendiri, dan aku tak mengizinkannya lalu aku menghubungimu tapi setelah itu kyungsoo berubah pikiran, Maafkan aku kalau begitu" ujar jongin santai tanpa rasa bersalah

.

"Gwaenchana..geurae aku pulang dulu ne..sudah malam..Pai" pamit chanyeol dengan muka datarnya. Mungkin dia lelah?/

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku memilih pulang atau tidak?" tanya kyungsoo pada jongin

.

"Karena aku tak berhak mengaturmu" ucap jongin kembali tidur

.

Sesaat kyungsoo teringat ucapannya beberapa menit lalu. Bukan maksud dia tidak ingin di atur oleh Jongin, hanya saja tidak mau dipaksa.. ya bisa dibilang ia salah ucap -,- Toh dia suka jongin yang perhatian padanya.

.

.

.

.

Gelap Gelap semua gelap tak ada cahaya yang menyinari gelap ini. Apa aku sudah buta? Aku tidak dapat melihat kyungsoo lagi? Orang orang yang aku sayangi lagi? Pemandangan indah? Suasana indah pagi hari? Malam hari? Siang hari? Hanya sampai hari kemarin kah aku dapat menikmati indahnya pemandangan? Ya, setidaknya sampai aku mendapatkan donor mata. Tapi berapa lama lagi?

.

Jongin meraba meja nakas disamping ranjangnya hendak mencari ponselnya dan Dapat! Sesegera mungkin ia mencari sebuah kontak bertuliskan nama 'Baekhyun' yang sudah beberapa hari yang lalu tersimpan di kontaknya. Beruntunglah jari jari jongin yang lihai memainkan ponselnya ia tak perlu bersusah payah. Juga Kontak baekhyun yang ada dipanggilan terakhirnya. Yeah, mungkin kalian heran..bukankah panggilan terakhir Jongin itu Chanyeol? Uhm… Bisakah kalian menganggap Panggilan terakhir pada ponsel jongin, Baekhyun saja? Karena jujur aku sendiri bingung..Maafkan aku!

.

.

.

.

_Back To Story_

.

.

Drrt~ Drrt

.

.

Ponsel baekhyun bergetar diatas kasurnya. Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu pun mulai meraba raba kasurnya hendak mencari sesuatu dan Yeah! Ponsel sudah berada digenggaman tangannya.

.

"Halo?" ucapnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam

.

"Baek~' terdengar seperti bisikan. Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat setelah mendengar jawaban dari sebrang

.

"Siapa kau!" pekik baekhyun

.

"Sttt~ Ini aku Jongin" ujar jongin pelan. Saat itu juga ia menegakkan tubuhnya hingga posisi duduk

.

"Eoh? Ada apa Jongin? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya baekhyun

.

"Kurasa saat ini mataku sudah tak berfungsi,Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika kyungsoo tau?"

.

"Mwo? Kau tidak bercanda?"

.

"Aniyaaa..Aku serius..Pandanganku sudah gelap..tak ada cahaya sama sekali disini.."

.

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan kesana…"

.

"Tapi…

.

"Tapi?"

.

"Kyung-

.

Baekhyun menepuk pelan jidatnya "Ish aku melupakan dia, Kita harus merahasi-

.

"Kyungsoo ada disini baek…Ia menemaniku di rumah sakit" ujar jongin datar. "MWO? Kenapa ia bisa ada disana?" pekik baekhyun. ""Kau hampir saja merusak telingaku, Well, kau tau? dia sangat keras kepala" ujar jongin.

.

"CK! Anak itu" desis baekhyun. "Jadi Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya baekhyun

.

"Jika aku tau cara mengatasinya…aku tak akan menghubungimu!" kesal jongin

.

"ck! Kau ini! Aku hanya bingung.. apa yang akan ku katakan jika aku menemuimu malam malam seperti ini pada kyungsoo?"

.

"Aku tidak tau!"

.

"JONG-

.

Pip~

.

"YAK! JIKA KAU TIDAK SAKIT! AKAN KU PATAHKAN LEHERMU KIM JONGIN!" pekik baekhyun kesal

.

.

.

.

Saat ini baekhyun telah sampai di rumah sakit tempat jongin dirawat juga tempat ayahnya bekerja. Well, Ayahnya saat ini memang masih belum pulang,..Jadilah ia tak perlu meminta izin keluar malam malam begini..

.

Baekhyun mondar mandir didepan pintu kamar Jongin memikirkan..apa yang akan ia ucapkan pada kyungsoo nantinya.

.

'_Oh hai Kyungsoo, kau ada disini juga?"_

.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini kyungsoo?"_

.

"_Hai Kyungsoo, Maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu juga Jongin. Tapi aku ada urusan dengan Jongin sebentar, Tidak apa kan?"_

_._

"_Ishh!" desis baekhyun frustasi. Lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar rawat jongin dan…_

_._

_CKLEK~_

_._

Baekhyun membuka pintu lalu masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. Lalu ia berbalik dan…

.

"HA!" pekik baekhyun terkejut sontak memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya serasa ingin copot dari sarangnya?/

_._

"YAK! APA YANG KAU-"

.

"Stttttt" seru jongin dengan telunjuk yang menempel dibibirnya-jongin-

.

Baekhyun mendelik sebal. "Huh! Kau membuatku kaget tau! Kenapa kau berada didepan pintu eoh?" tanya baekhyun

.

"Aku mendengar hentakkan kaki didepan pintu kamarku sedari tadi…maka dari itu aku turun dari ranjangku menuju pintu!, dan berakhir mengagetkanmu"

.

"Ohhh, Lalu dimana kyungsoo?" tanya baekhyun dengan suara seperti berbisik

.

"Uhm? Kau tidak lihat? Dia ada disana! Sedang tidur" ucap jongin bermaksud menunjukkan tempat dimana kyungsoo berada. Mata baekhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk jongin…

.

"Kamar Mandi?"

.

"Eoh? Maaf sepertinya aku salah menunjukkan tempat"

.

"Gwaenchana~"

.

Lalu mata baekhyun berkeliling mengelilingi ruangan , perlahan ia berjalan lalu melihat kyungsoo sedang tertidur di sofa tunggu di ruangan itu. Lalu ia tersenyum senang. _'Bagus,aku tak perlu susah susah menjelaskan apapun padanya' batin baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari yang tadinya gelap juga sudah berubah menjadi terang. Tapi ada satu yang membuatnya bingung. Kemana Jongin?. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar putar dalam otaknya.

.

"Jongin?"

.

"Jongin?"

.

"Neo Eoddi?"

.

.

Tak kunjung menemukannya kyungsoo pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar rawat jongin berniat mencari jongin. Namun saat hendak keluar Baekhyun muncul didepannya.

.

"Eoh? Baekhyunna?"

.

"Hai kyungsoo" sapa baekhyun tersenyum senang

.

"Apa kau melihat Jongin?" tanya kyungsoo to the point

.

"Ayo kita berbicara di taman belakang" ajak baekhyun

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, kyungsoo ya…Bisakah beberapa hari atau bahkan bulan ini kau tidak menemui Jongin dulu?.." kyungsoo tercekat. Baekhyun memandang kyungsoo penuh harap

.

"w..wae?" kyungsoo tak terima

.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya..Tapi ku harap kau bersedia..Ini permintaan Jongin"

.

"Jongin?" kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya 'kenapa baekhyun selalu membuatku bingung dengan kata katanya' batin kyungsoo

.

"Ya begitulah.."

.

"Tapi kenapa? Dia marah padaku?" tanya kyungsoo meminta penjelasan

.

"aku tidak tahu" kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah aku akan pergi…" Lirih kyungsoo 'Semoga aku kuat tidak bertemu denganmu selama beberapa hari kedepan Jongin' batin kyungsoo sedih

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Dia mau?" tanya jongin

.

"Iya dia mau…"

.

"Mwo? Secepat itukah keputusannya?" tanya jongin lagi tak percaya

.

"YAK! Kau sendiri yang meminta padaku agar kyungsoo menjauhimu untuk sementara waktu! Lalu jika iya mau….kenapa kau tak percaya? Sebenarnya apa maumu?" omel baekhyun.

.

"Baiklah baiklah maafkan aku..Terima kasih"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merenung didalam kamar rawat jongin tanpa ditemani siapapun. Ia terus memikirkan apa yang diucapkan baekhyun padanya tadi 'Kenapa Jongin?' 'Dia marah padaku?' 'Apa dia membenciku?' 'Apa Salahku?' 'Apa aku menyakitinya?' kyungsoo bergelut dengan pikirannya

.

.

.

Saat ini baekhyun tengah berjalan santai dengan tas ransel pink yang tergantung dibelakang punggungnya. Hoodie biru dipadukan rok putih selutut juga rambut coklatnya yang ia kuncir setengah menambah kesan cantiknya pada pagi hari. Ia menyusuri jalan yang saat ini belum ramai orang orang berlalu lalang. Hari ini ia berniat tidak membawa mobil maupun motornya kemanapun. . Bahkan ia mensilent ponselnya Ia ingin menikmati hari liburnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus memancarkan senyum cerahnya seakan tak ada masalah apapun yang menimpanya hari ini.

.

.

Ia telah sampai ditempat tujuannya sekaligus tempat favoritnya kali ini, Taman. Ia mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon maple yang terdapat ditaman itu. Udara dipagi hari sangat segar ditambah dari tempat ia duduk pemandangannya berupa danau yang jernih, membuat hati tenang juga pikirannya terasa ringan. Ia mengambil beberapa buku novel dari tas ranselnya yang berukuran minim itu. Perlahan mulai membacanya.

.

Lembar pertama selesai dibacanya, beralih ke lembar dua, lalu ketiga, Hingga saat lembar ke empat ia menghentikan bacaannya saat sesuatu mengusiknya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber yang membuat harinya saat ini tiba tiba menjadi kacau. Ia mendecak kesal dan raut wajahnya berubah 90% menjadi buruk saat mengetahui siapa yang mengusiknya.

.

"Wae? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya seseorang tsb.

.

"Sangat!" jawab baekhyun dingin tanpa melihat ke lawan bicaranya

.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun?" ujar orang tsb

.

"Tapi kehadiranmu menggangguku!" jawab baekhyun ketus

.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak merasa mengganggumu, Lagi pula taman ini bukan milikmu" jawab orang itu kali ini dengan nada yang terkesan dingin

.

"Tapi kau bisa duduk dimana saja bukan? Asalkan jangan disini? Kau tidak lihat banyak tempat ditaman ini? Kenapa kau harus duduk disini?" jawab baekhyun dengan nada tak sukanya

.

"Oh? Kau mengusirku? Apa aku tidak boleh duduk dibangku ini? Tadi ku lihat dibangku ini kosong, dan dibangku ini saja aku dapat melihat danau dengan jelas… Aku tidak tau jika disamping bangku ini ada kau yang duduk di bawah pohon maple..Lagi pula kenapa kau marah marah? Aku juga tidak duduk disampingmu!" ujar orang tsb yang bernama lengkap park chanyeol.

.

'Ah benar juga….kenapa aku sewot? Dia juga tidak duduk disampingku' batin baekhyun. "Ta-tapi suara dering ponselmu menggangguku! Aku butuh ketenangan Bodoh!"

.

"Hei! Kau mengataiku bodoh? Berani sekali kau, Cerewet!"

.

"YAK! Aku tidak cerewet! Sialan! Silent ponselmu! Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu!"

.

"Ck! Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana?" mata baekhyun melotot mendengarnya. 'Hei apa pria ini mengajaknya bertarung/?' geram baekhyun

.

"KAU! Lebih baik aku pergi saja!" baekhyun memasukkan buku bukunya kedalam tas, dan hendak berdiri dari duduknya Chanyeol terkejut. "Yak! Baekhyunna! Kau mau kemana?"

.

"PERGI!" ketusnya. Namun naas saat hendak melangkah badannya belum siap menahan berat badannya juga tanah berumput yang masih licin karena hujan semalam membuatnya terpeleset jika saja chanyeol tidak dengan sigap menahannya.

.

HAP

.

Chanyeol menahan tubuh baekhyun sehingga tidak terjatuh dengan kedua tangannya. Mata baekhyun sedari tadi terpejam seolah siap menahan sakitnya jatuh ketanah. Tapi matanya terbuka saat dirasa ada seseorang yang menahan berat badannya. Seketika matanya membelalak. Dan langsung bangkit dari tangan chanyeol yang menahan tubuhnya.

.

Sesaaat wajahnya mulai memerah, bibirnya seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak kunjung terucap, matanya bergerak kesana kemari tak fokus sekaligus menahan malu yang sangat amat memalukan dihadapan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang bingung melihatnya berinisiatif menaruh telapak punggung tangannya di dahi baekhyun. Nafas baekhyun tercekat. Matanya menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

"Gwaenchana?" ia tersadar dari lamunannya lalu membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali dan berlari kecil meninggalkan taman. Chanyeol yang memandangnya hanya menampikkan wajah bingung beserta senyumannya yang sangat tampan.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini kyungsoo sedang berada dirumahnya, Ya hari ini harusnya dia sekolah bukan? Tapi ia tidak bersemangat pergi ke sekolah saat ini…. Toh,ini hari sabtu… Hanya ada kegiatan Ekskul…Tak apa kan jika ia tak masuk sehari?...

.

Kyungsoo memainkan ponselnya dengan raut wajah yang berganti ganti setiap menitnya. Semenit lalu ia cemberut, semenit selanjutnya ia tersenyum, semenit selanjutnya ia tertawa, semenit selanjutnya lagi ia menangis… apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo? Apa sekarang dia sudah mulai gila? …Tidak ia sedang melihat lihat koleksi foto pada gallery ponselnya… Foto siapa? Tentu saja, Dirinya dengan Jongin.

.

"hhh~ Bogoshippo Jonginnie" lirih kyungsoo. Lihat? Bahkan belum genap dua hari ia tidak bertemu jongin, dirinya sudah merindukannya.

.

Kyungsoo menekan di ponselnya, lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata disana, lalu dihapusnya, Kembali mengetikkan sesuatu disana..lalu beberapa detik kemudian kembali dihapusnya.. sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo?

.

"hhh~ AKU BISA GILA!" pekik kyungsoo. Lalu dengan cepat mengetikkan beberapa kata disana… dan menekan 'send' disana, melempar ponselnya pada sofa yang didudukinya lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa sembari memejamkan matanya

.

Satu menit lewat, lima menit lewat, lima belas menit lewat.. Kyungsoo dengan cepat memposisikan dirinya duduk lalu menyambar ponselnya… Matanya melotot kaget…..

.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Eotteokkhae? Apa yang aku ketik? Aaaa Bagaimana ini? Apa dia sudah membacanya?" kyungsoo panik. Saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di ponselnya yang tadi ia ketik 20 menit yang lalu. 'Bodoh! Bodoh!' kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang begitu ceroboh. Kenapa ia mengirimnya.

.

.

.

'_Jongin, Kau marah padaku? Jika iya, aku minta maaf..Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu? Aku merindukanmu kau tau? Aku bosan sendirian! Apa kau tidak merindukanku? :'( Aku mencintaimu :* '_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Hi! Ada yang masih nungguin ff ini kah? Haah~ Banyak bgt cobaan aku buat nulis ff … Jadi maaf kalo malah makin absurd+ga jelas … Aku tau kok,,, ff ini tanggal Update ma Publishnya lama bgt… Tau kok… Yang penting kan ttp aku lanjutin…Toh yang review setiap chapternya Cuma dikit…Jadi gpp dong kalo lama.. Kan ga ada yang nungguin… #Baper ~ Ck! Udahlah ga usah banyak bacot… Tunggu 2/3 Chap terakhir yaa _ bye…**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf aku ga bisa bales Review kalian…tapi aku baca kok serius… Review lagi ya…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tittle : Saranghae,Mianhae~**

**Author : Humaira9394**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin **

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol , Dll**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Fluff (GS)**

**Rated : T (no NC) **

.

Note : Maaf ya kalo dalam ff ini ada hal hal yang menurut kalian tidak masuk akal/absurd. Mianhae..aku juga menuliskan ff ini sesuai imajinasi aku lalu aku tuangkan dalam karya tulis berupa fanfiction ini. Jadi jika yang merasa ff ini ga bagus,abusurd,gaje,aneh,ga nge feel,jelek.. jangan dibaca…dari pada buat kalian enek?/ atau sakit mata mungkin?/

.

**Prev Chap**

.

.

_._

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Eotteokkhae? Apa yang aku lakukan? Aaaa Bagaimana ini? Apa dia sudah membacanya?" kyungsoo panik. Saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di ponselnya yang tadi ia ketik 20 menit yang lalu. 'Bodoh! Bodoh!' kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang begitu ceroboh. Kenapa ia mengirimnya._

_._

_._

_._

'_Jongin, Kau marah padaku? Jika iya, aku minta maaf..Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu? Aku merindukanmu kau tau? Aku bosan sendirian! Apa kau tidak merindukanku? :'( Aku mencintaimu :* '_

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

_._

_._

_._

Ponsel jongin bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Namun ia tak kunjung membuka pesan itu, Toh, ia juga tidak tau apa isinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sambil berjalan ditrotoar. Ia tidak pulang kerumahnya, melainkan terus berjalan..Menghilangkan rasa kesal sekaligus malunya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi ditaman. Kadang ia juga menggerutu tidak jelas. Hingga sampailah ia di Halte bus dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.. Bus datang ia tak kunjung naik.. Ia hanya melamun memandangi jalan didepannya. Dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya ada seorang wanita tua hendak menyebrang tapi ia terlihat kesusahan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya bergetar hatinya untuk menolong wanita itu.. Baekhyun menyebrang, menghampiri wanita itu dan segera membantunya menyebrang.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mau membantuku menyebrang, cantik" ujar wanita tua itu

.

"Sama sama bu" ujar baekhyun ragu. Wanita tua itu tersenyum lalu berkata "panggil aku nenek saja, jangan bu…itu terlalu muda untukku"

.

"ah? Baiklah nek… Rumah nenek dimana? Mari ku antar?"

.

"Ah tidak usah nak, nenek bisa pulang sendiri, Lagi pula rumah nenek dekat dari sini… Terimakasih sudah menolong nenek tadi ya nak" ujar wanita tua itu hendak melangkah pergi.

.

"Tunggu!"

.

"Kenapa nak?"

.

"Izinkan aku mengantarmu nek, Ini adalah keinginanku" mohon baekhyun. Wanita tua itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Ah! Terimakasih nek..Maaf merepotkan" ucap baekhyun menerima secangkir teh hangat dari wanita tua itu. Iya baekhyun tadinya berniat langsung pulang setelah mengantar wanita tua itu. Tapi wanita itu memaksanya mampir kerumahnya dulu. Jika ia menolaknya ia takut wanita tua itu kecewa. Lihatlah? Wanita itu sudah tua.. Dan dimana cucu? Anak? Keluarga? Juga kerabat kerabat terdekatnya?

.

"Siapa namamu anak cantik?" tanya wanita itu. Tanpa sadar pipi baekhyun merona.

.

"Eoh? A-aku Baekhyun nek" ujarnya tersenyum. Lalu sedikit menyeruput teh hangat yang diberi wanita tua itu.

.

"Baekhyun? Namamu cantik seperti orangnya" ujar wanita itu sembari tersenyum. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" baekhyun tersedak mendengar ucapan wanita itu.

.

Puk! Puk! Puk!

.

Wanita itu menepuk pelan punggung baekhyun bermaksud menghilangkan acara tersedaknya (?) Lalu wanita itu menyodorkan secangkir air putih yang langsung diterima cepat oleh baekhyun. "hahhh~" mata baekhyun mengeluarkan air mata dan wajahnya memerah karena tersedak sangat menyiksanya.

.

"Kau kenapa nak? Kenapa bisa tersedak?"

.

"Ah? Tidak apa apa nek, aku hanya minum terlalu cepat, Maafkan aku" ujar baekhyun bohong, lalu baekhyun menundukkan badannya meminta maaf.

.

"Gwaenchana nak.."

.

.

.

"Kemana si cerewet itu eoh? Kenapa ia berjalan cepat sekali?" gerutu chanyeol mencari keberadaan baekhyun. Rupanya tadi chanyeol menyusul baekhyun. Tapi sedari tadi ia tak kunjung menemukannya.

.

Kini chanyeol berhenti tepat didepan sebuah supermarket yang pagi ini sangat ramai oleh para pembeli, mungkin mereka sedang mencari bahan bahan makanan yang akan dimasak nantinya. Chanyeol merasa kering dikerongkongannya ia memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki supermarket untuk sekedar membeli sebotol air mineral juga makanan baru beberapa langkah chanyeol melihat siluet gadis yang tak asing baginya melangkah keluar supermarket. Gadis itu Nampak kesusahan dengan barang belanjaannya. Tidak banyak belanjaannya. 2 kantung plastik penuh sebenarnya dapat dibawanya. Hanya mungkin Barang belanjaannya itu berat, sehingga ia sedikit kesusahan membawanya. Lalu dengan langkah mantap ia menghampiri gadis itu.

.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya pelan,ragu, takut salah mengenali orang. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dan dugaannya benar, Itu Kyungsoo.

.

"Chanyeol!" pekik kyungsoo girang. "Beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu! Bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta kyungsoo dengan bibir yang merengut lucu.

.

"Ck! Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu dihadapanku! Kau mau aku terkam?" Ujar chanyeol mengambil alih 2 kantung plastic digenggaman tangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan chanyeol bergidik ngeri membayanginya lalu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Apa maksudmu eoh? Kau mau membunuhku?" tanya kyungsoo mencoba meminta penjelasan arti dari 'Terkam' yang dimaksud chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo sweatdrop. "Ya Ampun! Kenapa gadis disampingnya ini polos sekali? Mana mungkin aku membunuhnya" gerutu chanyeol dalam hati.

.

"Abaikan saja ucapanku barusan, Tidak baik untukmu!" ucap chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo dan melupakan tujuan utamanya tadi berjalan ke supermarket. "Yak! Hei tunggu aku!" kyungsoo berlari kecil menyusul chanyeol.

.

.

.

"_Kemana perginya orang orang?"_

_._

"_Sebenarnya aku diruangan apa?"_

_._

"_Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang kemari?"_

_._

"_Apa ini kamar mayat?"_

.

"_Ohh! Tega sekali Byun Baekhyun itu menaruhku di ruang mayat!"_ Jongin menggerutu didalam ruangan khusus untuknya. Sebenarnya itu ruangan ayah baekhyun di rumah sakit. Baekhyun menyuruh jongin agar berada diruangan ini saja sampai ia menemukan donor mata untuk jongin, Oh tega sekali bukan? Baekhyun berkata karna ruangan ini lebih privasi, jadi peluang masuknya orang orang yang tidak ingin kau temui dulu selama beberapa hari ini tidak dapat menemukanmu. Dan dengan mudah jongin menyetujuinya tanpa tau ia berada diruangan apa. Ia sedikit menyesal menyetujui saran baekhyun. Tapi tak apalah, ia akan menunggu.

.

Krek~

.

Suara kenop pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia diam menunggu seseorang itu bersuara. Tapi seseorang tersebut tak kunjung bersuara. Jongin merasakan hawa hawa seram menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tapi ia berusaha menepis rasa itu. Sampai beberapa menit tak ada suara pun membuat dia yakin itu hanya ilunasinya saja. Karna ia mengiginkan seseorang datang menemuinya. Tapi Ia tersentak kaget saat merasakan adanya seseorang yang menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ia duduki

.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya orang itu yang menyadari keterkejutan jongin

.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU MENGEJUTKANKU!" pekik jongin memegangi dadanya dengan mata yang horor menatap baekhyun.

.

"Issh! Kau walaupun tidak dapat melihat! Tapi matamu tetap dapat berekspresi! Dan itu membuatku takut!" ujar baekhyun. Jongin yang mendengarnya sedikit terkekeh.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersuara sejak kau membuka pintu?" tanya jongin

.

"Membuka pintu? Aku tidak membuka pintu" jawab baekhyun serius. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti mendengar jawaban baekhyun. Lalu jika bukan baekhyun yang membuka pintu, lalu siapa? Baekhyun masuk dari mana? Jendela?

.

"Lalu kau masuk dari mana?"

.

"dari pintu" jawaban baekhyun membuat jongin semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

.

"Baek, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?"

.

"…."

.

"Baek?"

.

"….."

.

"Baekhyun?" jongin mencoba menggapai tubuh baekhyun yang berada disampingnya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak dapat menemukannya? Jongin mencoba maju perlahan mungkin baekhyun berada agak jauh darinya namun ia tetap kunjung tak dapat menemukannya.

.

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau dimana eoh?"

.

"…"

.

Seketika jongin berkeringat dingin, tidak tidak ia tidak berkeringat tapi tangannya dingin, Oh! Apakah suara baekhyun tadi juga merupakan hilusinasinya? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Atau diruangan ini terdapat hantu? Jadi benar ini ruangan mayat? Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Ia diam, menaikkan kakinya disofa dan membenamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia takut.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

"_Jonginnnn! Hwaaaa" seorang anak gadis manis berlari cepat menghampiri seorang anak lelaki yang berkulit tan yang nampak seumuran dengannya. Anak gadis itu menangis dan berucap "Boneka ku ada didalam sana! Hiks.." tunjuk gadis itu yang diduga bernama kyungsoo kepada lelaki tan yang diduga bernama Jongin. Jongin menoleh kearah yang kyungsoo tunjuk. Kening jongin berkerut bingung._

_._

"_Kenapa ada disana?"_

_._

"_Tadi ada anak kecil yang menggangguku dan ia ingin merebut boneka ku, tapi aku tidak memberinya, lalu ia merebut paksa boneka itu dariku, dan melemparnya ke dalam sana…Huhuhu….hiks…" jelas kyungsoo sembari menangis_

_._

"_Engh? Kyung-_

_._

"_Jonginnn aku mau bonekaku! Hwaaaaa tolong ambilkan Jonginnie hiks…Aku takut" tangis kyungsoo. Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Memandang ke dalam hutan dimana terdapat boneka kyungsoo berada. Salahkan mereka berdua karna melanggar perkataan orang tua mereka, untuk tidak keluar sore sore untuk pergi ketaman bermain, dan salahkan mereka juga bermain di dekat taman yang langsung menghubungkan dengan hutan. _

_._

"_Jonginnnn" kyungsoo menarik narik lengan jongin memintanya untuk mengambilkan bonekanya_

_._

"_Uhmm..Baiklah, kau tunggu disini saja ne?" ujar jongin pada akhirnya. Ia perlahan berjalan memasuki hutan tersebut. Sembari berdoa dalam hatinya tidak bertemu dengan penghuni hutan tersebut._

_._

_Ditepi hutan, jongin tak melihat adanya boneka kyungsoo, ia terus memberanikan dirinya berjalan kedalam hutan, hingga sampailah ia ditengah hutan, yang terdapat rumah pohon tanpa penerangan sedikit pun, dan juga suasana yang sepi _membuatnya_ merinding ketakutan, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar..matanya bergerak mengitari hutan..dan ia menemukan boneka kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah rumah pohon tsb, dengan cepat ia berlari mengambil boneka itu dan hendak membawanya pergi, tapi sebuah suara mengejutkannya._

_._

"_Hihihihi~" Jongin membulatkan matanya dan berbalik melihat apa yang ada dibelakangnya, Wajahnya memucat ia melihat anak kecil yang sepertinya umurnya dibawah dirinya, sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak, wajah anak kecil itu tidak seram, layaknya orang orang biasa, Tapi yang membuat dirinya takut karena,dibelakang anak kecil tersebut, Ada seorang wanita berambut panjang juga baju putih panjang lusuh berdiri membelakanginya mengeluarkan suara suara seram yang tidak ingin didengarnya._

_._

_Anak kecil itu sekarang sudah berdiri tepat didepan jongin. Dan berkata "Uhm? Apa kau yang membuang boneka itu tadi ke hutan?" tanyanya. Jongin melotot mendengarnya, nafasnya tercekat, ia melempar boneka itu tepat dihadapan wajah anak kecil tadi dan berlari keluar hutan. Meninggalkan tatapan bertanya tanya dari anak kecil tsb. "Ada apa dengan dia? Dia Nampak ketakutan" gumam anak itu melihat punggung jongin yang sebentar lagi sudah tak terlihat._

_._

_._

_._

"_HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak jongin kencang. Kyungsoo menghampirinya "Dimana bonekaku jongin? Hiks" tanya kyungsoo karna tak melihat bonekanya di tangan jongin._

_._

"_A-Ak-aku… Maafkan aku kyungie~ Aku takut…" Mata jongin berkaca kaca menatap kyungsoo tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Kyungsoo menatap wajah jongin lalu tercengang " Jongin kau kenapa?" kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu jongin. "Kau sakit?" tanya kyungsoo cemas._

_._

"_A-aku…_

_._

_BRUK~_

_._

_._

Flashback End

.

.

Jongin tak menyadari bahwa baekhyun bersembunyi sedikit jauh dari jangkauannya. Baekhyun menahan tawanya, kadang ia terlihat terkekeh pelan melihat jongin yang nampak ketakutan. Ia berniat mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat Jongin menangis.

.

Baekhyun terkejut sekaligus bingung, kenapa jongin jadi menangis? Apa ia benar benar ketakutan? Baekhyun bergulat dengan pikirannya. Ia memutuskan menghampiri Jongin dan duduk disampingnya. Lalu menepuk nepuk pundaknya pelan. Bisa baekhyun rasakan tubuh jongin sedikit tersentak. Mungkin ia terkejut, itu pikir baekhyun.

.

"Kau-kau jahat padaku!" ujar jongin dengan suara terpendam dikedua lututnya. Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah dibuatnya. "Mianhae, Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, aku tidak tau kau akan ketakutan seperti ini" sesal baekhyun. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap baekhyun. Walaupun ia tidak dapat menatap baekhyun tapi ia tau sekarang baekhyun ada disampingnya.

.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat keadaan jongin saat ini, matanya penuh air mata, getaran tubuhnya perlahan berkurang, wajah pucatnya juga perlahan memudar. "Mianhae Jongin~" gumam baekhyun yang dapat didengar Jongin. Jongin menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu tersenyum "uh, maaf aku jadi cengeng seperti ini didepanmu"

.

"Tidak apa"

.

"Kau tau aku sangat takut pada hantu, aku tidak tau kenapa aku sangat takut pada hantu..tapi aku selalu merinding jika merasakan kehadirannya" ucap jongin. "Jadi kau menganggapku hantu?" ucap baekhyun tak terima. Jongin tertawa. "Mungkin"

_._

_._

_._

"Ahh~ Terimakasih Chanyeol, sudah membantuku" ujar kyungsoo tersenyum manis kea rah chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Oh tuhan? Kenapa kyungsoo manis sekali. Pikirnya

.

"Kau mau mampir dulu?" tanya kyungsoo

.

"Oh? Bolehkah?"

.

"Tentu saja, Ayo aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu" chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengikuti kyungsoo berjalan masuk kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Baek? Sebenarnya aku berada diruangan apa?" tanya jongin

.

"Menurutmu?"

.

"Ruang mayat?" tebak jongin ragu. Seketika suara tawa menggelegar

.

"Bwahaha, kau pikir aku setega itu padamu?"

.

"Yaa kau memang tega padaku"

.

"Tidak tidak, kau pikir aku tidak punya hati, kau ini sekarang berada diruangan ayahku, dan kau tau disini terang, kau tak perlu takut" ujar baekhyun tersenyum kearah jongin.

.

"Lantas,kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara ayahmu sedari tadi?"

.

"Kau lupa? Dia dokter, ia sibuk..Kau seperti tidak tau pekerjaan dokter saja…mana mungkin ia bersantai santai diruangannya" jongin mengangguk mendengarnya. Tiba tiba jongin teringat sesuatu

.

"Baek? Baterai ponselku habis, bisaka kau mengisinya?" baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil ponsel jongin yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jongin.

.

"Tadi ponselku bergetar, sepertinya ada pesan untukku, Bisa kau membukanya? Dan membacakannya?"

.

"Baiklahh~" baekhyun menyalakan ponsel jongin dan terpampanglah wajah jongin juga kyungsoo disana yang saat itu sedang berselfie bersama dengan jongin yang mengalungkan tangannya dibahu kyungsoo dan wajah kyungsoo yang mengerutkan bibirnya ke bawah membuat mereka terlihat lucu. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

.

"Apa passwordnya?"

.

"1214" jawab jongin. Dengan cepat baekhyun mengetikkannya disana. Lalu muncul sebuah pesan dari kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti lalu membacanya.

.

_._

'_Jongin, Kau marah padaku? Jika iya, aku minta maaf..Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu? Aku merindukanmu kau tau? Aku bosan sendirian! Apa kau tidak merindukanku? :'( Aku mencintaimu :* ' _isi pesan tersebut. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tawa yang dapat terdengar oleh jongin.

.

"Sudah? Apa ada pesan?" tanya jongin penasaran

.

"Ya kau benar ada sebuah pesan!"

.

"Dari siapa? Bisa kau membacakannya?"

.

"Dari operator!" bohong baekhyun lalu tertawa setelahnya.

.

"Ck! Kau tidak berbohong?"

.

"Menurutmu?"

.

"Ck! Byun Baekhyun…aku serius"

.

"aku juga serius Tuan Kim" lalu kembali terdengar tawa setelahnya.

.

"Well? Baiklah jika itu dari operator" ucap jongin pasrah.

.

"Lebih baik pesan ini kau baca sendiri jongin" batin baekhyun

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil chanyeol

.

"Ne?"

.

"Apa kau sudah tau jawaban dari pertanyaanku beberapa hari lalu?"

.

"Oh?Uhm maaf sebelumnya chanyeol, Apa kau benar benar serius denganku?" tanya kyungsoo

.

Chanyeol terdiam, apa benar ia serius dengan kyungsoo? Dia sendiri juga tak tau, Tapi ia ingin memiliki kyungsoo, Tapi kenapa bayang bayang baekhyun hadir dalam pikirannya. Apa dia menyukai baekhyun? Kenapa ia ingin selalu bertemu baekhyun? Apa dia sudah tidak menyukai kyungsoo? Lalu apa pernyataan yang ia berikan kepada kyungsoo waktu itu masih berlaku?

.

"Uhh~ Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu kyungsoo kau membuatku bingung~"

.

"Apakah aku salah bertanya?"

.

"Tidak tidak, kau tidak salah…aku hanya sedikit pusing sekarang"

.

"Kau mau minum obat?" tawar kyungsoo. Tapi chanyeol menolaknya. "Gwaenchana~ Aku pulang saja itu lebih baik, aku kurang istirahat mungkin"

.

"Ah baiklah Maafkan aku"

.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf kyungsoo, aku pulang dulu ya? Jika ada apa apa jangan sungkan menghubungiku" kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, Baekhyun memutuskan pergi kerumah wanita tua yang kemarin ia bantu menyebrang, Entahlah ia hanya ingin. Sebelum sampai dirumah wanita tua itu,ia mampir ke sebuah toko buah, dan membeli beberapa buah untuk wanita itu. Setelah membayar dan berterimakasih kepada sang pelayan. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan mobilnya kali ini. Hingga sampailah ia dirumah wanita tua yang ia sebut nenek itu. Ia turun dari mobilnya lalu mengetuk pintu rumah nenek itu lama. Tapi pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Apa nenek tidak ada dirumah? Lalu ia kembali mengetuk pintunya. Dan tak lama terdengar suara batuk yang berasal dari rumah nenek tersebut.

.

"Nek? Apa nenek ada didalam?" tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

.

"Nek? Pintu nenek dikunci tidak? Ini aku baekhyun! Boleh aku masuk?"

.

"Uhukk~ Uhuk~" terdengar suara dari dalam

.

Perasaan baekhyun sungguh tak enak. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu rumah sang nenek, ternyata tidak dikunci, "Oh syukurlah~" gumam baekhyun. Lalu menaruh buah buahan yang dibelinya di meja nakas terdekat.

.

Matanya langsung menemukan sang nenek tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai rumahnya yang dingin. "NENEK!" baekhyun dengan cepat menelpon ambulance dari rumah sakit ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Selang infuse sekarang tertancap di tangan wanita tua itu, juga alat alat bantu lainnya yang menempel ditubuhnya. Baekhyun meringis melihatnya. Tanpa sadar matanya berkaca kaca melihatnya. Ia tidak tega, wanita ini sudah begitu tua, tapi ia malah berada dengan tak berdaya dirumah sakit, Yang seharusnya dimana ia harusnya menikmati hari hari tuanya dengan bahagia. Ia duduk disamping katil sang nenek, ia menggenggam erat tangan sang nenek yang tak tertancap selang infuse.

.

"Nek? Kau sakit apa? Beritau aku?"

.

"Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkanmu"

.

"Kau harus kuat nek"

.

"Sebenarnya dimana keluargamu nek? Apa dia tidak punya hati meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah" baekhyun menangis membayangkan hari hari wanita itu sendirian. Ia mengingat kenangan saat ia juga ibunya dulu sangat akrab, bercanda dan tertawa bersama melewati hari hari tanpa beban. Hingga saat ia Sd ibunya meninggalkan ia didunia yang tiada berartinya ini. Karena sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

Baekhyun berfikir masih adakah anak yang menelantarkan ibunya, yang sudah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan, menyusuinya, merawatnya bahkan bertaruh nyawa saat melahirkannya? . Air mata baekhyun mengucur deras memikirkan itu semua. Jika saja Wanita yang saat ini terbaring lemah tak berdaya disampingnya ini adalah ibunya. Ia akan merawatnya dengan tulus dan kasih sayang dari lubuk hatinya terdalam, Tapi ia harus menerima kenyataan, ternyata tuhan berkehendak lain terhadap ibunya, Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun.. ia hanya bisa merelakan itu semua dan membuka hari yang baru bersama ayahnya tanpa melupakan sedikit pun kenangan yang ia punya bersama dengan Ibunya.

.

Walaupun wanita yang tergeletak disampingnya bukanlah ibunya, Ia tetap seorang ibu dari seorang anak bukan? Ia tetap ingin merawat nenek ini sampai nenek ini sembuh, bahkan kalau bisa ia merawatnya sampai umurnya habis. Ia tak akan menyesal melakukan itu semua.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh~ Acaranya tidak ada yang berkualitas! Aku bosan" gumam kyungsoo mengganti channel TV berulang ulang dan menekan tombol Off pada remote. Lalu kyungsoo beralih keponselnya mencoba menghilangkan kepenatannya dengan bermain Game. Tapi rasa penatnya tak kunjung hilang. Kyungsoo melangkah kekamarnya.

.

"Lebih baik aku mandi~ Agar terasa segar" gumam kyungsoo mengambil handuk juga beberapa pakaiannya dan dibawanya ke kamar mandi. 10 menit kyungsoo selesai berkutat dengan air,sabun, handuk juga pakaiannya. Ia menyambar Hoodie Abu abu yang tersampir di bangku belajarnya tak lupa membawa ponselnya dan melangkah keluar rumah lalu menguncinya.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai ditaman tempat dan jongin dulu saat dimana kyungsoo menangis meminta jongin mengambilkan bonekanya yang ada didalam hutan ,Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Lalu Jongin keluar dari hutan dengan wajah yang berantakkan, tubuh gemetar, dan akhirnya pingsan, Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mengingatnya. "Kau kenapa Jongin?" gumamnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Tangan lemah nan kurus itu bergerak digenggaman baekhyun, Baekhyun menghapus air matanya cepat. Lalu tersenyum lega menatap wanita tua itu. Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata pelan Nampak bingung sedang berada dimana dirinya, Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

.

"Syukurlah nek, Kau sudah sadar.." ucap baekhyun menyadarkan nenek itu dari lamunannya

.

"Oh? Baekhyun? Kenapa kau ada disini nak?"

.

"Aku tadi kerumah nenek, aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi nenek tak kunjung membukanya, sampai aku mendengar suara batuk, yang ku duga itu suara nenek, Lalu aku tanpa sepertujuan nenek masuk kerumah nenek, dan melihat nenek tergeletak dilantai, lalu aku memanggil ambulance dan membawa nenek kerumah sakit" jelas baekhyun. Sang nenek mencerna ucapan baekhyun lalu tersenyum tulus.

.

"Maafkan aku nek, dengan lancang masuk kerumah nenek"

.

"Hei, kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku nak, Kau anak baik… seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, kau sudah menolongku…Kau memang anak yang cantik juga baik… Jika anakku seperti dirimu aku pasti bahagia" ucap sang nenek sendu. Baekhyun menatap sang nenek prihatin

.

"Memangnya kemana anak nenek?"

.

"Dia pergi, meninggalkan ku..bersama suaminya keluar negeri.." ucap sang nenek. Aku meringis mendengarnya. "Lalu keluarga nenek yang lain?"

.

"Mereka tidak mau menganggapku, karena aku orang miskin" ucap sang nenek lalu menangis. Baekhyun langsung memeluk sang nenek. "Jahat sekali mereka padamu"

.

"Mulai sekarang nenek bersamaku..Oke? Nenek mau kan?"

.

"Apa maksudmu nak?"

.

"Aku yang akan mengurusi dan merawat nenek…Aku mohon nenek jangan menolaknya…aku tulus ingin melakukan ini semua.." nenek itu tersenyum bahagia dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

.

"Nak, Kau kenapa sangat baik, Kenapa kau mau mengurusku? Aku hanya menyusahkanmu nak" baekhyun menggeleng keras "Tidak! Kata siapa? Aku tidak merasa begitu.."

.

"Jadi nenek mau kan?" nenek itu mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum dibuatnya.

.

"Tapi..Sebaiknya aku pulang nak"

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya dirumah sakit ini" ucap sang nenek, Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Kenapa ada anak yang membuang ibunya yang rendah hati ini? Tega sekali.

.

"Tidak nek, Ini rumah sakit milik ayahku, aku yang akan menanggungnya" ucap baekhyun tersenyum, nenek itu melotot mendengarnya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian menangis "Terimakasih nak"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi ragu ingin menghubungi seseorang. Ia terus memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah jongin juga dirinya memakai seragam sekolah dengan nasi yang penuh didalam mulut jongin juga kyungsoo yang sedang menyedot sedotan berisi jus kesukaannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sendu melihatnya. "Aku merindukanmu, sangat!" lirih kyungsoo.

.

Lalu tanpa sadar jari tangannya mencari kontak bernamakan "Jonginnie" didalam ponselnya. Dan menekan 'dial'pada ponselnya. Dan tersambung` tak lama terdengar suara dari sebrang…

.

"Yeoboseyo?"

.

"Uh~ Bahkan aku mendengar suaranya.." ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampakkan foto jongin dikontaknya

.

"Nuguseyo?"

.

"Ku pikir aku sudah gila!" kyungsoo tersenyum miris

.

"Siapa yang gila?" sahut suara dari sebrang

.

Kyungsoo terkejut , hampir saja ia melempar ponselnya.. untunglah ia punya gerak reflek yang baik…hingga ponselnya masih terjaga hingga sekarang. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dengan teliti~ Sejak kapan ia menelpon Jongin? Matanya membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ada diponselnya.

.

Dia ragu apa ia balas saja perkataan jongin atau ia putuskan saja sambungannya? Jujur ia sangat merindukan jongin. "Halo? YaK! Hey siapa disana?" terdengar suara dari sebrang, itu suara jongin, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum. Dengan ragu ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya dan mulai bersuara.

.

"Jonginn" panggil kyungsoo pelan. Sesaat orang disebrang terdiam ia seperti mengenal suara ini. Benarkah ini suara orang yang sangat dirindukan? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Apa ia sedang berhalusinasi lagi? Untuk memastikan ia berucap

.

"Nuguseyo?" kyungsoo terkejut. 'Apa jongin tak mengenali suaranya?' 'Apa nomornya sudah terhapus dikontak jongin?' 'Apa jongin sangat membencinya?' Tanpa sadar perlahan air mata keluar dari sarangnya membasahi kedua pipinya. Dan mulai terisak…

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Tara~~ Cepet kan? Wkwkw… Aku mau selese in ini cepet cepet… Udah lama bgt nih ff udah berdebu…udah banyak ide baru yang lari lari di otak aku…Gatel ngetikya…tapi takut ga ada yang mau baca….Jadi akhirnya tak simpen dengan manis saja di Lepi..**

**.**

**Eh kalian yang Fav + Follow Jangan lupain Reviewnya dong~ gw minta lah~ Jangan baca trus ngilang~ **

**Kalo ga ntar ff ini biar ane delete aja lah :3 share tempat lain #Baper**

**.**

**Sekian~ Reviewnya lagi ne… *tebarKisseuKadi***


End file.
